Bad Influence
by Catalysmic
Summary: What if Jiraya didn't have enough time to properly train Naruto during the 3 year time skip? What if he had to find an alternate for himself to train Naruto in the mean time, and how would this effect the future? OC. Being revised At the moment.
1. First Impressions

So, I'm new to the whole writing stories and what not, but after reading a decent amount I finally gave in to my inner demons and began assembling some kind of story in my head. This is set about the time during the 3-year time skip where Naruto had Jiraya as his teacher but what if he had to find somebody else? Well, lets find out how an alternate adventure will shape the hero to be. Also this story for the most part will be done from the P.O.V of Shigure, just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the OC present in this story.

Chapt. 1-First Impressions

(General P.O.V)

Today was the day, which Naruto would finally leave with the toad sage to train. He was teeming with excitement as he approached the front gate of Konoha. Sure he would miss his friends and miss that great ramen, but becoming stronger is the main thing on the agenda for his future. As he came closer to the gate he saw Jiraya waiting for him with his arms crossed with a somewhat disgruntled look on his face. "What is he all bent out of shape about?" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto stopped in front of Jiraya to confront the sennin, and now Naruto was becoming a bit worried. "Well, you ready kiddo?" asked Jiraya. "Of course I am! But, what's with the look?" inquired Naruto. Jiraya took a deep sigh them solemnly said "Now, don't get angry or anything, but I have some issues that require my attention before I can actually train you". "Are you talking about that stupid 'research' you do pervy-sage!" shouted Naruto."Hey that's important! But, that's not the case. I have some work to do for Konoha that's highly dangerous and I can't take you along, mainly because I can't afford a liability of someone inexperienced with me during these missions, let alone train you." stated Jiraya. Naruto gave Jiraya an astonished look and retorted " THAT IS UNFAIR! You said you would train me and now I'm supposed to sit around and wait for you?". "Now wait on a sec, I did manage to find someone to train you in the meantime, so stop freaking out on me, the future hokage wouldn't dare act in such an outrageous way, would he?" smirked Jiraya. "I guess not..." whispered Naruto. " Now good, lets get a move on to meet your temporary teacher, You'll probably enjoy meeting him." said Jiraya. "Fine, but where we going?" replied Naruto. Jiraya didn't respond and just started walking into the forest; "Freaking pervy sage..." sighed Naruto as he trudged behind Jiraya to seek out his new tutor.

"We've been walking for hours, how much longer?" whined Naruto. "Shut your beak kid, were almost to his house, just over this ridge, And by the way, I've never seen somebody complain so much about walking through the woods on a nice day, geez." replied Jiraya. "Man, This better be worth it," mumbled Naruto as they continued throughout most of the afternoon to an unknown destination.

"Ok here it is, happy now?" said Jiraya as Naruto collapsed to the ground from traveling up and down all the tall rolling hills. "Yeah...That's...great." a panting Naruto huffed. "Great now sit tight, I need to go talk with Shigure. Naruto watched as Jiraya smoothly walked to the front door and knocked. A man greeted him and welcomed Jiraya inside. Naruto would have gone inside, but was currently fighting the soreness in his legs. Not 5 minutes after Jiraya entered, he walked out accompanied by what seemed to be the owner of the house and his trainer-to-be.

Naruto observed the man intently; he seemed to appear to be a man in his mid 30's that wore a simple black top with dark blue pants. He seemed also to be riddled in little scars in the form of scratches (probably from kunai) over his arms and some on his neck. Fairly tall and had about the average body among shinobi, short but straight untamed brown hair and a scowl on his face. Finally Jiraya and the mysterious man reached to Naruto had crashed. " So you want me to train _this_ damn kid? Jiraya, from what you said he was 'remarkable', although it seems to me I have a runt collapsed on the ground because he couldn't handle a little walk." devilishly replied the man. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" screeched Naruto. " This is Shigure, he'll be teaching you when I'm gone. Don't be disrespectful." scowled Jiraya and then replied. " And Shigure, It wouldn't hurt to show some kindness towards the kid." "Are you kidding me? This guy's a jerk!" Shouted Naruto. "This is going to be fun I see." remarked Shigure. As Naruto climbed to his feet Jiraya said "Well, I'll be leaving now, I don't want be running off schedule, have fun!" cheered Jiraya as he smiled before Disappearing into a plume of smoke, while leaving Naruto and Shigure glaring at eachother."Well it's getting dark so we'll start training tomorrow, and bring your crap into the cabin, unless you like sleeping with the wolves." snarled Shigure. " Alright then. Hey I'm starving, do you have any food?" asked Naruto as he collected his belongings and followed Shigure to the ominously lit cabin. " Yeah, I'm going to make a salad with some fish in it, you want any?" replied Shigure. " No ramen? What the hell is wrong with you?" gasped Naruto as he almost lost the grip on his bag. " Don't bitch, ok kid? Your lucky I'm even helping, just because I owe Jiraya a favor, and that is the reason I'm training you for the time being." ridiculed Shigure as they entered the door of the cabin.

Inside the cabin was quite plain in Naruto's opinion. Everything seemed to be very neat, and colors that were black, brown, or white. Only a small kitchen, a table with 4 chairs, a couch, and a closet in the right corner with a door at the far left corner. " Ok, you'll sleep on the couch, bathroom is out side; don't worry though kid, I have a stash of toilet paper in the closet. My bedroom is the door on the left, that area is off limits or you get your hands and feet hacked off, understood?" listed Shigure sternly as Naruto nodded his head, as it seemed he didn't want to test the waters with the man just yet." Great now get ready to go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." grinned Shigure as he handed Naruto a bowl of salad with what appeared to be fish meat." Is this even ok to eat?" asked Naruto as he scanned his food as if it were a foreign creature." Don't be a baby, and eat your greens." taunted Shigure as he took a bite of his salad. " This is going to be a long time before Jiraya gets back," thought Naruto sadly to himself, as he would be stuck with no ramen and a snappy new tutor.

* * *

><p>~OK! chapt.1 is done(Whooo!). Please rate review and tell me whatcha think so far and what potential this story holds (I'm always up for some things to improve on). Also if you have any ideas for me give me a shout out, I'm always interested in exploring new concepts!<p>

-Side note- please tell me if my grammar seems off, my spell check hasn't been working correctly in the past few days and a heads up would be nice if I'm making to many mistakes (I hate editing).


	2. Lazy Sensei

Chapt. 2- Lazy Sensei

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I felt very stiff and tired as I heard a knock at my door, and couldn't help to think, "What time is it? It's way to early to be doing anything." But as I finished my thought I heard from the boundaries beyond my door Naruto yell "It's noon! Are you going to actually teach me something today or what?" and I groaned as I slumped out of my bed to get dressed. "I'll be out in five minutes, just meet me outside the house." I replied hoping that obnoxious kid would listen to me and not make such a ruckus this early…

I walk outside, now fully awake and I see Naruto standing a few feet in front of me looking a bit irritated and I couldn't help but smirk. "Are we going soon? If I'm going to be hokage I need to get some good training in!" he rambled. "Fine, but your going to do it my way, ok?" I said praying he would just stop talking so loud. " Ok I guess." Said Naruto as we headed for a clearing.

"What jutsus are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto with a heavy hint of curiosity. "Well lemme explain you how this is going to work; first off, address me as sensei. Second, seeing you after that trip you looked down right pitiful. So, you'll be working on cardio and chakra control before I even think about teaching you a jutsu, got it?" I sternly stated, and he looked at me with a cross of frustration and disappointment. "WHAT! Your so unfair, I knew you were bad news when I first saw you…" He grumbled. " Ok seems like your ready, now see those two trees over there." I said as I pointed to the 2 far trees decently spaced from each other at the other end of the clearing. "Yeah, what about em?" Naruto asked completely clueless of what I was proposing. I sighed as I explained, " Your first exercise is to run back and forth between the trees til I say stop, and this is your cardio." He groaned and muttered something about me being a crappy sensei but I didn't care, I was going to entertain myself at his expense.

Now, this isn't really a cardio exercise but a test to see if he'll stand up to bullshit training, can't be having a weak minded student without will power and a mind of his own, can I? About 30 minutes in I could tell he was getting fed up by his posture and pace, as well as his facial expression, so I decided to add some fuel to the fire to see if he would snap, and hey, I was having fun laying their watching his morale plummet. " Go faster, your slaking and your pace is awful," I blandly said and He stopped and turned to me with apparent anger in his face. "Your terrible at teaching! You have had me do nothing but run, I need shinobi training not this!" Naruto furiously screamed at me. I giggled a little on the inside, since I thought somebody like this would have snapped earlier, but guess I finally get to evaluate Jiraya's praised apprentice. Really hope that old man didn't lie to me and hand me some run of the mill genin. "Well show me what you think of my training kid, unless you're scared." I sneered hopefully to get a reaction out him to come at me full force. "Oh I'll show you! No way somebody like you is going to boss me around." Naruto shouted as he pointed at me, oh please.

He started to run toward me and this is where the real training begins so I decide to get to my feet for the little skirmish, and not beat him to fast so I could see his Strengths and weaknesses, and one of them appeared to be strategy as he was coming for me head on. Foolish. I assumed an attack stance ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He rushed me and I easily sidestepped him as his technique was quite sloppy and I couldn't help to smile a little. "I'm gunna show you!" he yelled as he threw numerous punches that I dodged fairly easily before delivering a shift front kick to his chest, sending him away a few feet landing on his back, making contact with a hard thud, probably not expecting to be nailed that quickly. He got up surprisingly fast as he made a hand sign and called out "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and about 20 Naruto's appeared all around me. This just got much more interesting, since that isn't your run of the mill jutsu among genin. "Your going down now!" All the Narutos shouted in unison. "Well, I guess your brought out the big guns now, no matter you're still no match." I replied as all the Narutos glared at me then charged in.

I flashed through a decent amount of hand signs then said " Suiton teppoudama no jutsu!" as I shot a powerful stream of water from my mouth that tore through the ranks of his shadow clones. I jumped up to avoid the five remaining Naruto's as they shouted " Oh no ya don't!" as they all threw kunai at me. They pierced me, but my body turned to water (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu) and the Narutos landed back on the ground scanning the area for me as I hid behind one of the trees he was using for the cardio practice earlier. " Not bad" I said out loud to myself. I grasped 5 kunai from my pouch a hurled them at the Naruto's and they all dispersed. "What?" I thought to myself, He definitely on made 20 clones, where could he have gone?

I focus in on any chakra signatures in the nearby area and I spot he is hiding a few inches under the ground. I can't help but applaud him for using such stealth and craftiness for a spastic kid like him, and exceeding my low expectations. He pops his head out of the ground and climbs out starts looking around like a lost puppy, and I can't help but laugh on the inside. I fly through a decent amount of hand signs and quietly say "Kokuoangyuu no Jutsu" and he falls into it like a genin should.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I couldn't help but feel as if my new sensei was a complete coward as I looked around for him. As I begin to take a step the entire area goes black. "What is this jutsu?" I say out loud. "This is my dark surroundings jutsu, you are my prisoner as long as you are hear." I hear from the obscure voice of my sensei that I couldn't pin point. "I'll just break out of here, you'll see!" I reply to the area, pretty sure he heard me as I here a chuckle. How much of an ass can this guy be? I start to walk as he pops seemingly out of nowhere and punches me in the face, I turn around and he's immediately there and hits me again sending me to the floor of this dark abyss. "How do I get out?" I yell towards my pretentious attacker. " You won't be able to, so I won't even explain, this fight is over." Shigure stated as I feel a blow to the back of my head and I pass out…

* * *

><p>Well there's chapt. 2 for ya. Tried using both P.O.V to get each other's prospective on the fight. I won't try to make too many cliffhanger endings in the future, but its hard not to do, to keep the suspense.<p>

Well, like I said I'm open to new ideas and please review, thanks.


	3. History Shared

Chapt.3- History Shared

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I stand there over Naruto as he lies there passed out in the field, just snoring away like the carefree guy I guess he is. I pick him up and bring him to the tree I was hiding behind earlier and sit him up against it. I shook him a good few times before he actually woke up from his slumber and questioned, "What exactly happened?" I yawned and stretched my arms out a bit before answering, " It was my dark surroundings genjutsu, and you failed to escape it." He seemed a bit put down that he had lost, but quickly cheered up when asking me " So, are you going to teach me cool jutsu like that?" with a very curious tone. " Yes, but not immediately. I need you to get your chakra control down better for use of any decent techniques and find out what element you can use, but first I want to see the rest of your jutsus and prior training to know what I'm working with." I firmly replied. "Ok, so I know the Kage bunshin, henge, substitute jutsu and the rasengan." Naruto said matter-o-factly. I couldn't help but think that this kid had hardly been given the tools to do much on missions in terms of fighting style, but what intrigued me the most was he said he knew the fourth hokage's technique. " The rasengan, eh? How'd you learn that jutsu?" I inquired as he replied, " Pervy sage taught it to me a little while ago, and I mastered during a bet with this horrible women, Tsunade." He retorted, as it seemed he didn't like talking about Tsunade, one of the other great sannin.

" Very interesting Naruto, and by any chance did you take part in the chunnin exams this year?" I asked just looking for general information and don't hear much way out in the middle of fire country. "Yeah and I made it all they way to the 3rd exam and beat Neji, but it was cut short after the attack on the hidden leaf…." He said as he drifted off with a sad tone but I was mildly impressed that this kid was capable of such a feat, and then it hit me. Neji was supposed to be the Hyuga prodigy if I remember correctly, and he beat him only raising my suspicion of what he was capable of, besides the fox. "Hey what's with the look?" Naruto asked as I snapped out of my thinking. "Nothing just thinking about what you said." I lightly replied as I trailed off. "Sensei, could you tell me about you and how you know Jiraya sensei?" Naruto inquired with an endearing tone. "Well it goes something like this…."

Flashback

* * *

><p><em>It was about when I was 15 when I was truly making my mark as a Shinobi of Konoha. I was part of the ANBU and overcoming difficulty in my life; well first off I should tell you my full name is Shigure Hyuga. I am a half-breed of a prestigious clan (my father) and of a common villager (my mother). This brought many hateful things towards me from the Hyuga clan for being a "mutt" or tainted blood and how much inferior I was to them, as well as not having the byakugan to use. It angered me a decent amount, but my mother always knew how to calm me.<em>

_ After I turned 16, my dad died during a mission, and that brought me a deal of grief and hatred, being at that age I was a very angry person. I began taking it out on other enemy shinobi at first by killing them the cruelest way I could find possible, but that behavior spread like a fire. Even though I was deemed "unstable" and "Maniacal" by the time I was 18 I was made an ANBU captain, and a good one at that. My behavior was soon being reflected upon squad mates and friends near me. I became bitter and I found a new enemy in Danzo. Danzo was the kind of man that treated Shinobi like objects and that bothered me a lot, and over time it grew from simple dislike to disgust. By the time was about 22 I had made a name for myself around the village and one the most feared and highly regarded ANBU, but it didn't satisfy me. I still took jabs from the Hyuga clan whenever they got a chance but I would shrug it off but Danzo was steadily treating me worse thought the years for refusing to join his ROOT ANBU. My mother always warned me that my temper would most likely be my downfall and it was eventually. By 23, I met Jiraya when I caught him peeping on some women at the bathhouse (how typical) and I don't know if it was pity or self-interest but we seemed to bond as friends for a while._

_ Almost at age 24, I was sick of Danzo and the whole ANBU, so I applied to become a regular Jonin. I was denied by Danzo's orders and that was when I snapped. I planned to assassinate him and leave Konoha for what I had endured. That was the plan. So, One day walking to get a mission from the devil himself, I lunged over his desk and attempted to stab him; if I was a second quicker he would have been dead, and it seems I took him by surprise, but he had one of his ROOT goons there with him I hadn't accounted for that stopped me from finishing that bastard off._

_ I was arrested and charged with Treason and Assassination attempt at the 1st degree. I was going to be put away for life, but Jiraya talked to Hiruzen and put in a good word for me, reducing my sentence to about 10 years in maximum security in the Konoha prison, and that's what I owe Jiraya for. I got about 2 years ago and decided not to draw attention to myself so I left for the country to live in peace and away from all the bullshit. Also living in prison for 10 years was the worst experience in my life, it's the biggest shit hole I've ever set foot in and if I ever go back I'll burn it to the ground most likely._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

"Wow, that was a longer explanation than I thought…. hope that cleared up about who I am and why I know Jiraya and why you're here with me." I said as I felt my throat was quite dry. Naruto just simply nodded and seemed like he was still processing what I had explained. "Lets get some water, then we'll finish the day with some chakra control exercises, sound fair?" I asked. "Yes, that sounds good, but next time I'm gunna beat you!" Naruto said triumphantly as he stood up to stretch. " We'll see kid, and I won't go easy one you either." I slyly replied, as we walked towards the cabin for that sought after water.

Ok! I finally got that out of the way. Mostly a filler chapter for background on Shigure, still hope you enjoyed it but I may end up revising it to make it seem more fluid.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Training For Scoundrels

Chapt.4- Training For Scoundrels

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(_1 week later)_

I woke up on the couch, really tired from all those stupid chakra control exercises; sensei doesn't even seem to care what I can do well! On the bright side, he doesn't leave to go do "research" like pervy sage, but instead he just gets drunk and criticizes me, and he wakes up later than me, which is saying something. On top of it all, he's had me "live of the land" for this time, I've had no ramen and I'm about to snap! This guy is ridiculous!

I was going to his door to knock on it to wake his lazy ass up (again), and I've learned not to shake him to wake him up, since he'll grab the kunai under his pillow and subconsciously try to stab you, lesson learned. "Sensei! Get up I have training to do!" I yelled as loud as I could. "…Mhmmm…just be outside…." He lowly grumbled, being a stubborn prick as usual.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

The brat woke me up _again_ with that really annoying voice; I'm starting to regret that promise I made to Jiraiya about not killing him. Figures. I dressed myself like I usually did and stumbled outside with a bottle of sake in tow. "Are you going to actually teach me something sensei?" whined Naruto as it looked like he was judging me with my sake, little punk. I sighed before saying " Yeah...(takes drink), ahh much better. Were going to figure out you elemental affinity today then go on a little field trip." And I swear this kid nearly shot out of his clothes. Naruto's eyes lit up and he shouted, " REALLY! All right, now were talking! But why did you have me do all those chakra control things?" I took another drink from my bottle before replying, " Ok, the chakra control exercises were to help you control the rasengan, like Jiraiya requested, and secondly because you suck at it and I like to see you suffer." And he looked a little discouraged but understood.

We walked out to the usual field and I pulled out a chakra card and he asked me "What's that for?" obviously clueless once again. "It's for your chakra type idiot, now hold out your hand and apply chakra into it." I demanded. Naruto did as he was told and the card split, great, he's a freaking wind type. "Sooo, what's this mean sensei?" Naruto asked still very confused about the whole situation. I sharply replied " When you put chakra into it, the reaction depends on your nature affinity, and your split so you're a wind type." Then I took another swig of my sake. "So your going to teach me wind jutsus, sweet!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Nope" I bluntly replied; then he did a double take and questioned "Why not? Isn't the whole point of this so you can teach me wind jutsu?" I smirked a little and stated, "Look kid, I only know water and earth style jutsu so I'm no help to you in this department, so in the future find another tutor. And just to be clear what I can teach you is primarily stealth and taijutsu, since you can't do genjutsu like me or use my elements, and I'm not a toad summoner or skilled with seals so I can't help you their either. Now follow me, were going to the closest town and your going to learn a valuable skill." I shot him a quick glare so hopefully he wouldn't reply with his dreadful voice that most pre-pubescent girl's would be ashamed of.

* * *

><p>(On the road)<p>

"Sensei, are we going to take a break or get something to eat? We didn't have breakfast." Naruto grumbled, as he appeared to be fighting stomach pains. I thought up a quick lie and said " A good shinobi can go days with out food, now shape up." As I remember I didn't eat either, mostly likely a little to hung over to remember. We walked for about four straight hours before Naruto fell on his butt complaining, " Well I'm taking a break sensei, it's almost impossible to walk this long on an empty stomach." I thought of a way to coax the kid, since the town wasn't to far and said, " Hear me out, I'll cut you a deal." Naruto sat up to see what I was proposing as I continued, " When we get to town we'll get you some ramen and practice the skill, deal?" He scrunched his face like he was thinking or holding in a shit, couldn't really tell before he said, " Ok, but you better not lie." I grinned as we walked the rest of the way to the town.

* * *

><p>(In town)<p>

"Ok sensei, where are we? Also you didn't even let us sleep last night to get here by morning." Naruto complained groggily. It was true, we walked through the night and I ran out of sake long ago, but not sleeping was a skill I picked up as an ANBU and now he probably could figure out that I did a lot of my sleeping before hand, but being him he wouldn't connect the dots, since he has the intelligence of a trained chimp. " We are in grass country, and exactly in Kusagakure if I'm not mistaken. Also Naruto, sleep is for the weak so get ready, were not going to rest until our little "mission" is done." I replied with a bit of enthusiasm just to see what his reaction would be, and to my liking his jaw dropped through the floor as I laughed. "Your crazy! Who the hell doesn't sleep after all this time?" Naruto screeched as he pointed at me. I huffed before whispering, " Don't yell, your going to make a mess of this whole operation" as he seemed to under stand and closed his beak. "Good, now listen carefully. Were going to play a little game, and this should help your stealth skill. You should be pretty good at this to if you're as good a prankster I heard. Here it is, we are going to go around and pick pocket people, now here is the catch. You can only pickpocket shinobi." I sternly concluded. " Now follow me to that ally and use a henge to disguise yourself, since you stick out like a sour thumb." I stated as he followed me to the ally. We both used the henge jutsu and faced each other then I said, " Ok kid here's how it will go down. Rule 1, don't get caught. Rule 2, get as much money as possible, and finally the loser has to buy the winner a meal. Oh, and if you get caught, because I won't, you give me all your money, deal? And just meet me back at this spot at dark, you have all day" Naruto looked excited more than anything and said, " Your on sensei, your going to buy me so much ramen after this!" I chuckled and put down my empty sake bottle and whispered, "Go!".

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for the late update! been a little sick but I'll try to have them be more frequent! anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it so far!<p> 


	5. The Game

Chapt.5- The Game

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Go!" my weird sensei said, as he walked out of the ally way, or "she" since Shigure used the henge to look like a young women in here 20's, Jiraiya would be drooling so much right now.

I stepped into the busy street and thought to myself where to start, and then it hit me. How the hell am I supposed to rob a Kusa shinobi? And why was I going to steal from other ninja? Damn sensei keeping me up not letting me rest, and he's probably counting on me to go find somewhere to sleep, Gaah! I scratched my head and looked for my sensei to get an idea for a strategy and some kind of food to jack me up.

I wandered along the busy streets for about five minutes; I saw my sensei in disguise flirting with a couple of chunin. Gross. And by the looks of it he was _way _to good at acting. Holding back some puke, I walked to another street and saw a group of genin. Figure if I walk through their group and bump a few a sneak a hand into their pockets, Perfect! I walk aimlessly towards their direction and bump into two of them, only risking to pickpocket one of them. I briskly walked away and turned a corner until I heard someone yell, "I've been robbed!" I felt my heartbeat race as I walked away fast, but not fast enough to be suspicious. I turned into an ally to see my prize. I reach in my pocket and pull out 2 coupons, 20 ryo, and a button. "This is not going to cut it…" I said to myself as I regrouped, and took a short nap.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

Who would have thought acting like a slut was so easy? Sure, my disguise was much to credit but getting these ninja to buy me drinks and having them get drunk before me( I drink sake like it's water, so I have quite the tolerance) then give them a hug long enough to explore their jackets then leave. These ninja weren't too aware of their surroundings, and probably to drunk to notice anyway. I looked at my earnings, about 400 ryo. I grinned to myself as I set out to find Naruto to see his progress since the day was already half over.

I walked around the pleasant bustling village, finally deciding I should try to focus on his chakra signature. I focus and realize he is surprisingly close; I walk to the area and see him sleeping next to a trashcan in an ally. " Silly kid." I say to myself and decide I should wake him up.

"Eh Kid, wake up." I say as I poke him with my foot. Naruto just rolls over, and that's when I deliver a swift foot to his ribs. " AHHH! That hurt! Wh-what the heck?" Naruto yells, as he looks around frantically from being awoken from his dream. I frown and gently say " Days almost over and your going to lose the game." And at that moment he went wide-eyed. " NO! I can't lose just yet, and sensei will you please not use that disguise, it's very creepy." Naruto warily sputtered. " Sorry Naruto, I like free drinks, and I might use this more often" I replied with a very eerie smile, and by Naruto's body language I could tell the kid was very freaked out, and this is only the tip of the iceberg. "How bout we cut the game short and I treat you to some food, eh?" I offered since the kid looked beat to hell. " Sounds fair, I was starting to have withdrawals of not having ramen, because all that "nature food" was crappy. " Don't say that just yet, you'll be having more in the future" I sneered as I undid my henge, and he did the same.

We walked to a ramen stand and took a seat, and Naruto faced me and asked, " What was the point of the whole game anyways?". I looked ahead and ordered 2 bowls of ramen before saying, " It was a test to see if you could gather information while reaming anonymous." And he looked at me in understanding then I continued, " And from the looks of it, you're above average in term of being hidden." Naruto looked happy, probably because the ramen had just arrived, but I could tell this kid was committed to getting better.

We dug into our food with speed saw usually in savage animals, and cherished every bite, until I felt an unsettling entity approaching us. " Kid, finish up cause we got to move." I sternly said as Naruto as he was face deep in his ramen bowl. Things just went to shit.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I was really enjoying this food when I heard sensei's muffled voice talking to me with some urgency. "Kid! Stop eating you little pig, the authorities have picked up on our scent!" Shigure whispered very meanly. I put my now empty bowl down and replied, " So what do we do?" as I looked around trying to see if their was anybody coming. I turned back around and asked, " So what do we do?" and he replied in a irritated tone, " He get the fuck outta here, what do ya think? I don't want be arrested, and Jiraiya would never forgive me if I got you arrested." I nod and we stand up as he says, " Once we start to run, they'll chase us and know something is defiantly up. What we'll do is confront them and I'll put them in a genjutsu. If they take the bait, we'll leave this place quietly. If they know something's up, we bolt for it as fast as we can, being in another ninja village has it's own risks as backup for them will come in an instant." As he looks at a small group of 4 Kusa ninja approach us. " Ready?" Shigure asks as I look where is looking and reply, " You bet."

The ninja stop in front of us and the one in front, and obviously the leader states, " We need you two to come with us, by order of Kusagakure." And at that moment Shigure flew a lot of hand signs, to fast for me to register them all, and all the Kusa ninja's eyes went dilated. "They had their guard down, so my illusion should hold them for about a minute or two. " Shigure said as he briskly walked past them towards the main gate and yelled, " Are you going to keep up or just stand there?" I shook my head and ran after my deranged sensei, this guy is worse than Jiraiya. He's going end up getting me in big trouble…

We reached the main gate and then took off at a very fast pace and disappeared into the forest beyond the village. " So where to now?" I asked and he looked up in a somewhat thinking pose before saying, " Probably go meet up Jiraiya, see how the old perv is doing with his intel gathering on the akatsuki and Orochimaru. I nod, and we continue to make our way back to the fire country border.

* * *

><p>Alright! Another chapter down and started to get a little more depth in the story. please review and I'm open to suggestions if you have them. I'll get out another update soon.<p> 


	6. Regroup and Refocus

Chapt.6- Regroup and Refocus

(Shigure's P.O.V)

We were only about an hour from my cabin, and as I scouted the area I could see we were in the clear. Naruto still had an emotionless face, most likely in shock from having a run in with the law like that, and I don't blame him. I had left a message for Jiraiya at my cabin to hang out there while I took Naruto out to Kusa, and hopefully he could take the kid off my hands for a few reasons. One, I don't like children that much, never have. Two, He eats too much and wakes up too early. That really bothers me, and finally he is a bit annoying. Too bad Jiraiya wouldn't approve of me beating him senseless until he stops being a nitwit, but on the other hand the kids likable so I guess it isn't all bad.

"How much longer Shigure sensei?" Naruto whined, as he looked quite winded from all the traveling we've been doing. "We're almost there, then you can sleep." I replied dryly, as Naruto rolled his eyes at me.

We finally got back in the dead of night and I carried Naruto the last ½ hour of the way, and to see Jiraiya standing in front of my cabin was a relief. I walked up to him and asked, " So what'd you find out?" He studies me and replies," Not too much unfortunately, my informants are still trying to dig deeper and this could go on for quite awhile." I nod, and then I open the door to my cabin and set Naruto on the couch and walk back out to talk the whole situation over with Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>(Jiraiya's P.O.V)<p>

Shigure looked beat tired and filthy. "What the hell were you doing?" I asked and he looked at me with his usual ominous look and responded, " Well. I wanted to test Naruto's stealth and transparency, so I made a little challenge between us to motivate him." I raised an eyebrow at this and inquired, " So what was it? Is this related to why you look so tired?" He closed his eyes and scratched his chin then slyly said, " I had him try to pickpocket shinobi in Kusagakure. He didn't do half bad for a newbie, and I got plenty of sake." As he finished with a grin. "Now tell me this Shigure, does he know about your little habit?" I said with a serious and blunt tone, and he glared at me quickly and replied, " No, He hasn't an idea that I'm a bit of a cannibalistic nature towards enemies I defeat in battle. Don't worry Jiraiya; he's a strong kid. If he can handle you chasing ladies half your age, he probably wouldn't mind me munching on some "victory stew"." Shigure is a frightening opponent not just because he is adequately skill, but he's very cruel and will do just about anything to have a psychological advantage over someone, which can be very crucial; especially when he's also a very skilled genjutsu user.

"Walk with me for a bit, I have some stuff to discuss an I don't want to wake Naruto." I said as headed for the forest with Shigure in tow.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I was trying to process what I over heard as I listened to ero-sennin and Shigure talk, that Shigure ate people? I've only heard about this kinda thing, and now this guy might eat me if he gets hungry enough. Wait. I'm panicking, but to be sure I guess I'll go spy on those two to see what's up.

I re-adjusted my jacket and peered out the front door. "Where could they have gone off to?" I whispered to myself, then that's when I heard some laughter. I quickly ran into to the surrounding woods to see if I could hear their conversation. After about a minute of looking I saw them sitting on two rocks with a fire in between them and they looked to be sharing stories, while Shigure was talking and Jiraiya was laughing. I moved in to get closer and a twig snapped. "Darn it." I thought to myself.

Jiraiya snapped his head around and barked, " Naruto, no point in hiding just come over here, I have something important for both you to hear." And Shigure now had a confused look on his face. "Fine." I moaned as I dragged my tired body over to them. "Good now listen up good you two, this is big. My research is going by slowly and it still requires my focus. Shigure, I leave Naruto in your capable hands." Jiraiya stated as he picked up his big scroll. I looked at the big old cook and yelled, " Your going to leave me with this freak longer! I heard what he does, he'll try to eat me!" and Shigure chuckled at that and replied, " I'm crazy? You've only spent a week with me, and you already think I'm a nut? With that attitude I'll never teach you any jutsu. Oh, and I'm not going to eat you; you wouldn't fill me up and I liked to work for a good meal. Your shrimp bait kid." I went in to tackle him, Jiraiya jumped out to catch me and I yelled, " Lemme go! I need to get him before he gets me!"

"Now play nice, I should be back in about a month to give you another update on my intel gathering. You'll be fine Naruto." Jiraiya calmly said as he put his hand on my shoulder. " Now I've got to get going." Jiraiya said as he walked away and waived. As I watched the old perv disappear into the dark, Shigure came up behind me and whispered in a suggestive tone, " Now whose hunger for some dinner?" I jumped up and shouted, " No!"

* * *

><p>That's it for chapt.6 and don't forget to rate and review! thanks.<p> 


	7. No Trying: Just Doing

Chapt.7- No Trying, Just Doing

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(_The Next Day)_

Well, just another day in paradise: with the exception I've been made a babysitter, and to top it off this kid's style doesn't really mix with mine. So if I'm going to teach him anything it'll have to be taijutsu, and I'll have to come up with something miraculous; which is a pain

I woke up earlier than usual and called Naruto, " Get up, your real training starts today." Then I walked to my fridge to get my morning buzz on.

"…Really? This is so early for you though." Naruto mumbled from under his blanket.

"Yes, I know but I have to get strong; I don't want word going around that my underling is a push over."

" You talk with other people? That's a scary thought." Naruto sarcastically remarked.

After that very brief conversation with Naruto and eating our breakfast in silence (I've got to wake up early more often, I found a way to keep him quieter!) then I decided that I should put some pants on since I was getting a look of firm disapproval from Naruto.

I ended the silence by saying, " Meet me out in the field after your done, I got some stuff I want to go over." And his face brightened up at that, as he chocked down the rest of his ramen breakfast.

I walked out to the middle of the field and plopped down, tightly gripping my sake bottle waiting for Naruto to finish using my toilet. Kid has no real control over himself what so ever it seems sometimes.

Naruto come out and stared at me and said, " So I went from having a pervert as a sensei to a lazy drunk, this is going to suck!" the he continued, " Now put down the sake, and teach me something already, ok sensei!"

"Fine." I grunted as I shakily rose from my spot, while shaking my already half empty bottle of delight. "Ok, today I'm going to evaluate your taijutsu. It's something that's real generic and something that could benefit you greatly with your shadow clone technique." I sternly explained.

"Please tell me your not going to be like Guy-sensei." Naruto whimpered and I smirked at seeing how he feared Guy's vicious routine, as did I.

I sighed before replying, "You think somebody like me would do all that? Guy is a fruit basket. What I'm going to have you train in is a very different type of taijutsu. It's takes a little bit of the Hyuga clan style of fighting with precise strikes, but holds an emphasis on some weird pulls and deflections to keep your opponents off balance; quite an unorthodox technique developed by yours truly, and it can be modified later on if you get good at it."

I was hoping he would be in awe over one of my greater achievements, but all I got from him was a very bored look. This kid has a horrible attention span, and I guess I was going to have to break him of that. All right, more work for Shigure to do, thanks Jiraiya.

"So you're going to teach me this? But I already know taijutsu, what makes you think I'll need this?" Naruto stubbornly responded, as I realized I would have to just kick his butt to get the idea through his thick skull.

"Ok, if you need proving let's spar with just taijutsu." I offered knowing he couldn't reject a challenge.

"Your on!" shouted Naruto as he pumped his fist in the air. Talk about over enthusiastic.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Shigure-sensei was inviting me to beat him up! As I got ready, I thought he would have a stance similar to Neji from what he said, but instead he just bent his knees a little and raised his arms, just like any normal stance. He over exaggerates everything.

"Here I come!" I shouted as I charged him and he didn't move immediately, probably too much booze and it hasn't even been noon.

Just as was about to make contact he stepped slightly to the left and grabbed under my bicep and pulled me past him, and taking my momentum with me. Just as I was past him, he mule kicked me in the back sending me tumbling to the dirt.

"What was that?" I shouted, as I spit dirt out of my mouth.

"I redirected your attack kid, geez." Shigure said with quite a condescending tone then followed up with, " Now, are you done or do you want more?"

"I'm going to try my best to bring you down!" I yelled as I got back to my feet and ran back to go strike him.

I ran in and threw a round house kick that he ducked under, that I followed up with two punches and a front kick that he just leaned back out of it range.

"Come on!" I shouted, as I was getting mad that he wouldn't take me seriously.

"How did you pass the academy with such ugly form?" He asked with a big stupid grin on his face.

"You won't be smiling after this!" I sharply responded as I taunted him to attack me for once.

"If that's what you really want…" Shigure blandly replied as he dashed towards me. Crap; he's faster than I thought. I threw a punch where he would be hoping he had too much momentum to stop, that's when he leaned back and spun on his heels doing a 360, and delivered a very fast heel kick to my rib cage.

"Off!" I grunted, and before I knew it he had slipped under my guard to where I had skidded from his powerful kick. Damn and as I expected a punch to the face, he threw a fireman's carry and slammed me brutally into the ground just smiling at me. This guy is one arrogant prick.

"That'll do kid, you do show you have stamina and some flexibility which is essential for this style. Go got some water and we'll continue this session, I'm not nearly closed to done.

_(Hours of Training Later)_

This was getting ridicules, we've been at this taijutsu training for 4 hours and all we've done is spar, and got my ass kicked over and over. I was getting really tired from all this work, and all Shigure-sensei has done is drink 3 more bottles of sake and make a fool of me. Even drunk this guy could still beat me handily.

"Ok, lets stop for today. I think we made real progress." Shigure suddenly said as he put out his hand signaling me to stop.

"How is this progress sensei? All you've done is drink and I haven't even hit you once!" I replied pointing at the bastard.

"Haven't you been watching how I move at all? It's supposed to be part of a shinobi's ability to analyze their opponents movements; now tell me you did some of that during this session, and didn't just waste my time?" Shigure asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Umm..I dunno." I honestly replied, and feeling kinda guilty that I didn't pay more attention. Shigure just shook his head in disapproval then walked towards me.

"There's still a few more hours of daylight, so here." Shigure said as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He smiled then followed up with, " Now, study those katas that I did today. I'm off to the nearest town to make a sake run since my supply has gotten low; which isn't good because, it keeps me from eating stupid kids like you."

I shuddered at his words a happily took the scroll from him. I looked at it, and it was just like any other instructional scroll, except with Shigure's shitty pictures and explanations. This guy was definitely not an artist, and should probably not write these when he's blackout drunk, but help nonetheless.

"Oh, and before I go, here's a word of advice. You kept saying that you would try your best, but instead of that just do your best. It's better to do it correctly rather than fail endlessly and not learn anything." Shigure lectured, but he was right. I never got it through my head I could actually beat him, and that I just tried to get a shot in. Something I'll remember later on for sure.

"Ok sensei, you got it! And sensei, when do you plan on being back from your booze run?" I asked the alcoholic.

"I'll probably be back by morning, I can live a day or two without sleep. Now train! You better learn something by next time tomorrow, or your consequences will be dire..." Shigure eerily ordered.

"You got it!" I shouted back has he made a sad attempt at fist in the air as he walked off into the lush forest. I couldn't help but feel he wouldn't be back by morning.

* * *

><p>I thought that was a solid chapter, anyways thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. A Plan With Dynamite

Chapt.8-A Plan With Dynamite

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(4 Days since Shigure left for town)

I was starting to wonder what the hell my sensei was doing. Last time I saw him he said we would be back in no time; now it had been 4 days. I did what I usually did in the morning and practiced the katas he left for me, which I was really starting to get the hang of. This fighting style was nothing like the stuff they taught at the academy where you felt really stiff and uncomfortable. This style from what I felt was pretty much like Shigure, it's a laid back taijutsu of constant unpredictable motion, dodging at the last possible moment and having total control over one's body.

After practicing for about an hour I gave myself a break, and honestly feeling quite bored. Having him around was frustrating, but being alone again sucked. Wish I were back in the village with my friends.

"Well I better get back to practice." I told myself and summoned a shadow clone to practice against, just another thing Shigure suggested I should try out.

The day was approaching sunset, and I felt like I had given myself a good workout. I looked around just before picking up the scroll, and I saw Shigure in the distance. About time he finally showed up.

Shigure walked up to me and he defiantly looked tired, all his clothes were bloodstained, and he had a backpack full of a few scrolls that he didn't have when he left.

"What took you so long, and what's with the pack?" I asked the weird man.

" These are just some things I came across when traveling." Shigure said with a grin as he dumped about 6 storage scrolls out.

"What's so special about these, and why are you all covered in dry blood?" I asked with some curiosity and a bit of disgust; he smelt like rotten meat and sweat.

"I should probably just show you I suppose." Shigure said with a shrug.

He then bent down and picked up the nearest scroll and opened it up. He undid the seal, and five cases of sake stacked on top of each other appeared in a poof of smoke. He continued this trend with 4 other scrolls leaving the last slightly larger scroll untouched, which was a little odd.

"Ok, I know you're a drunk and all, but that doesn't explain why you're covered in dried blood. Also, what's with that last scroll?" I asked while pointing to the scroll lying on the ground.

"Well, lets just say I went through hell to get what the contents of this scroll are." Shigure coyly stated as he unraveled the odd storage scroll. He preformed a quick hand sign then a plume of smoked overwhelmed the two of us. Once the smoke cleared I saw Shigure holding a very strange looking weapon that looked to be a combination of a large scroll and sword.

"This Naruto is the legendary Shibuki; it's one of the seven swords of the mist, and I'm now the proud owner of it!" Shigure shouted as he waived the giant sword around like a child with a new toy.

"So what happened to the previous owner?" I asked already dreading the answer I was going to get.

"Well, I was walking back from the town where I got my sake, and I saw a group of rouge shinobi, one of them carrying this bad boy. So I decided he needed to be relieved of it. Once I defeated the three of them I had my self a victory lunch, which was very tasty." Shigure ended with a very obscure and malevolent tone.

"That's gross sensei, but what's so special about the sword." I asked with a lot of curiosity.

"This sword is filled with explosive tags, earning it the nickname "blastsword", but I prefer to call it the "boomstick". When it hits a target it ignites the explosive tags contained within the scroll and turns the enemy into chunks!" Shigure gleefully chirped which was a bit disturbing.

"So what about my training? What are you going to teach me next, because you just can't teach me taijutsu?" I asked hoping he actually would start showing me some ninjutsu.

"Now, don't be so eager. You look pretty wiped out, and it's almost sunset. The next three things I'll be teaching you are to educate you on juinjutsu and how to break and use it, then I'll see if I can get you adept to using your primary and secondary chakra nature-which we haven't figured out, and last but not least give you advanced training in my taijutsu." Shigure lectured, and looked quite bored while saying it. He definitely didn't like being a teacher.

"Sounds like a plan!" I shouted in joy while throwing my fist in the air. Looks like this guy does actually plan to get me stronger.

"Now we got a month to work on this before Jiraiya drops by again, so I need you to go get some rest. These next few weeks I'm going to push you to your limit, and then some." Shigure sternly replied as he put Shibuki on his shoulder and started walking inside.

"Are you just going to leave your sake outside?" I asked thinking he completely thought about his beloved drink.

"Nope, you're going to bring them in. You're young and spry so hop to it." Stated Shigure with a playful tone.

"Damn lazy sensei…" I mumbled to myself as I carried each large case of sake to the kitchen. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please rate and review! Already working on the next chapter!<p> 


	9. O' Sweet Memories

Chapt.9- O' Sweet Memories

(Naruto's )

(1 Month Later)

I woke up today feeling like I usually did; sore. When Shigure said he was getting serious about training, he didn't exaggerate at all. Everyday we woke up before sunrise and ran for about an hour, and sometimes he would have us play tag, which sucked. I still haven't caught him yet, and I doubt I ever will. After running, He would have me take a ten minute break then have us do taijutsu training for about 3 hours. Thankfully, my taijutsu is probably the most improved out of everything, and I can hold my own with Shigure when he goes half speed. I asked him to go full speed once about a week ago and I nearly got my head taken off.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Hey sensei, why don't you ever act like your trying?" I asked with some skepticism. Sure the man was wasted while he was teaching me or sparring, but he always had a bored look in his eyes.

"It's because I only need to give enough effort to give you effective resistance to train against, no point in going all out." Shigure replied almost too casually.

"Don't treat me like a baby, I want to see you actually try for once!" I taunted.

"Fine, but just to be clear I warned you." Shigure said with an air of caution.

"Whatever." I responded as I shrugged off his warning, and I dropped into my stance.

Shigure started off by running towards me, I stepped to the left to give myself an angle, but he squatted down and swept my legs out from under me. Almost in one fluid motion while I was still in mid air Shigure delivered a soccer-style kick to my abdomen that sent me sky high. I rotated my body around so I could get a view of the ground and see where my sensei would be. He disappeared, I took my eyes off him for only about 2 seconds, and he had already vanished. Just as was about to panic I felt a weight on my back, and Shigure was standing on my back.

"But how?" I questioned frantically as we were plummeting towards the ground.

"This is what you wanted." He coolly replied, and then followed up by jumping off me and increasing my terminal velocity to the point I wouldn't be able to recover easily from the fall.

I hit the ground with amazing force, as I felt my ribs crack and my nose break. I slowly turned to look up, and I spotted my sensei hovering just above in a squatted position with one leg sticking out looking to deliver a heel kick.

"Hopefully you won't ask me to go at full speed again. Feel lucky I let you hit the ground, because any other opponent would have their head decapitated. Now do you under stand?" Shigure coldly spat.

All I could do was nod. My entire body was on fire and I was having trouble breathing. Shigure picked my up in quite a rough way, and carried me to the cabin. He placed me on the couch and removed my shirt and examined the damage. He frowned at my beat up upper body and then raised his left hand.

"I'm going to administer medical ninjutsu to your body. Mine is quite crude, so it will hurt a lot while I repair your broken bones. I'm going to administer a curse seal to temporarily paralyze your body and keep you awake. I need you awake so I can see how your body reacts to the treatment immediately so I can fix any problems that might occur. " Shigure stated as he placed his left hand on my head.

His hand felt like fire as he placed the temporary seal. My body became covered in black bars. He said this was one of the curse seals Danzo taught the elite ANBU members back when he was in Konoha. After he lifted his hand he raised both his hands and they glowed a faint green. I wanted to scream at the pain of him redirecting my bones and healing the torn muscles. This went on for about 20 minutes, and every time I lost consciousness from the pain he quickly would wake me up.

"Ok, none of your vital organs were damaged too severally. You'll make a full recovery in about 3 days with your healing ability. For now, don't move at all your body has been through a lot." Shigure said as he stood up and preformed a hand sign to release the curse seal.

I felt like my body had been shoved through a wood chipper. He later told me he actually kept me awake to build my tolerance to pain and create toughness, which in opinion was a bad time to test that theory. At lest I learned my lesson, right?

End Flashback

* * *

><p>After that brutal experience, I learned that I should never doubt Shigure's judgment. Even with that sad defeat my taijutsu had improved by leaps and bounds since I started, which made me proud.<p>

After taijutsu and training and lunch was genjutsu and ninjutsu training for about 2 or 3 hours. This is what I was looking forward to, but Shigure disappointed me on this part of the training. He couldn't really help me master the wind element, and when we figured out my secondary element was earth nothing else happened really. Instead he just made me work on chakra control and breaking genjutsu, and the only jutsu he actually taught me was how to create a mud wall. This part of the training was not very exciting at all. Finally, at night he would talk to me about juinjutsu and how it works. I still don't really understand it besides that fact that they can be preformed through rituals or hand signs, and are a variation of fuinjutsu. Also it's what made Sasuke seek Orochimaru, which made me pay attention to what Shigure said, but half the time I don't think he knew what he was talking about either.

With all my new training, I felt stronger and faster. Although I didn't get everything I wanted out of it, all in all it was a good change of pace; especially since he didn't leave me alone to train like Jiraiya did a lot of the time, but I was starting to miss the old perv. I had about enough of the insane Shigure.

(Shigure's P.O.V)

As I sat there next to Naruto on the small porch waiting for Jiraiya to show up, I couldn't help but feel I the kid had matured. He didn't shout nearly as much, and he could read people much better than before. Jiraiya should be pleased that helped tame the boy, an old man shouldn't be around young children that are bouncing off the walls.

I finally saw a figure in the distance, and I stood up. Finally I would be able to go back to my regular sleeping routine. Naruto looked excited that Jiraiya had showed up finally, but was more evident was how seemed to want to talk with someone his own age. I've been having him act on his best behavior since I don't tolerate idiots, and he probably could use some free time to enjoy himself since I've been pretty strict.

Jiraiya finally reached the cabin and said, " So Naruto are you ready to travel finally with the great toad sage?" then he did one of his awkward posses. I would die of embarrassment if that were my sensei.

Naruto frowned and replied, " I guess. You don't have to do that every time you greet someone you know."

Jiraiya now went back to standing like normal a bit disappointed and come back with, " I guess Shigure rubbed off on you more than I thought. Did he break you of your love of ramen too?"

I smiled and replied, " No, that's all the kid eats. He's straight up addicted."

"Well, thank you for your help Shigure. Your no longer in debt to me, but I have another request." Said Jiraiya as he tossed me a scroll. I glanced over it and realized it was just a recon mission and had some money stored within.

"This is ok, just may take awhile." I said as I put the scroll in my pocket.

"No problem, I expect you to take your time with it. Anyways, Naruto let's get moving. We got places to see and lots of research to do." Jiraiya said with lust in his eyes, as he turned around and began walking.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto as he starting walking down the road with Jiraiya. They turned around and waived, and I mimicked them then went inside. That kid is either going pass with flying colors or fail miserably, and I just hope it's the first.

* * *

><p>there ya go! that's not the end, but more like act 1. thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Change of Seasons

Chapt.10- Change Of Seasons

* * *

><p>(Jiraiya's P.O.V)<p>

(South Eastern Fire Country)

(2 Weeks later)

Naruto and me were enjoying the trip on the road. The kid seems to be happy about seeing new places and different cities, a good change up from being stuck in such a remote area with a nutcase, but helpful nonetheless. I couldn't shake the feeling though he was missing his friends, so I decided I'd cheer him up.

"Hey Naruto, want to go get some ramen? Later I want to show how to make a more powerful version of the rasengan." I offered, and he immediately cheered up.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Naruto shouted. The kid was so energetic, and makes me feel really old.

"Calm down kid, I can't handle it when you get all hyped up." I replied dully. I swear I'm aging twice as fast around this kid.

We walked a while longer before we came across a small village. I was supposed to meet an informant here that ran a local ramen stand that had information on the akatsuki. We strolled into the small village and I quickly spotted the man. He was in his late 40's, a bit overweight, and wearing a plastic smile. I quickly walked over the stand with Naruto close behind. I told Naruto to clam up when I was talking to people for vital information, and thankfully he's been much better about it since being with Shigure.

I asked the man quietly, " So Yuuki, what do you know?"

The man quickly dropped his smile into a much more serious face and replied, " Well master Jiraiya, this is what I know. The akatsuki's reasoning to gather the tailed beasts is to extract them from their host and harness their power in some sort of way. I over heard this from two of the men that passed through this town about a month ago. There is nothing else I know of."

"Thanks for the information, now do you think you could serve us 2 bowls of ramen?" I asked politely, and Naruto looked at the man with a savage look for not getting on it sooner.

"About time you started!" complained Naruto as he typically did when ramen was not being cooked to his liking.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

(Somewhere in Frost Country)

Leave it to Jiraiya to have me map out Orochimaru's bases in this region. It's cold as hell and an absurd amount of hiding places in this mountainous terrain. So far I have found nothing, but I felt my luck was going to change when I spotted a few sound shinobi talking near a creek up ahead. They looked weak so I decided to say hello.

I hopped across a few trees before I made a final jump and landed behind them in the small clearing in the creek. All 4 of them spun around to face me, and seemed quite surprised that I had slipped under their radar.

"Wha-what are you doing? Nobody is supposed to be here!" the short kid on the left sputtered. I scanned the group and all of them looked to be about 14 or 15 years old, with the exception of the one in the middle that looked a few years older, and who I assumed was their captain.

"Who are you and state your business." The older kid said to me as he reached into his weapon holder and pulled out a kunai.

"What an unfriendly bunch. I just wanted to say hello." I replied with an innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb with us. Tell us why you're here or we will show no mercy!" roared the older kid. I saw the hands of the girl on the far right were shaking, these were most likely Orochimaru's pets that have the curse seal, and them deemed themselves ninja. They have no idea what kind of hornets nest I can be.

"Wow, seems Orochimaru doesn't teach manners to his pets. Just tell me where the hideout is and I'll spare your lives." I answered honestly. I don't want to chitchat too long; I'm on a schedule.

"You've done it now!" the kid on the left from earlier howled as he started to have the curse mark over take him. The others also let their curse marks over take their body into stage 1, and drew kunai.

"Have it your way. I guess I'm getting treated to dinner early today." I sneered as I drew out Shibuki from my back. I've been itching to try out my new sword.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I finished off the mediocre ramen Jiraiya had so graciously bought me. I was going to complain to the man that made it, but Jiraiya said not to offend any of his informants. I set my chopsticks down and looked to the old man who was almost done with his food as well.

"So ero-sennin, what is this thing your going to teach me with the rasengan?" I asked. I really want to know what else you can do with this jutsu.

"What I'm going to teach you is how to perform a massive rasengan, it's about 4 times the size of a normal one and its power is multiplied." Jiraiya replied and then sneezed. He continued by saying, " Ehemm. Sorry, as I was saying about the rasengan. I had Shigure make you train on chakra control when I was gone so if you made the progress he said you did, I have no doubts you can pull this off."

"Really? What are we waiting around here for? We need to test this out right now!" I shouted while subconsciously standing up. This will definitely make me strong enough to be Hokage; I'm so excited!

"Slow down, let me at least finish my meal. We don't need to rush everywhere." Grumbled Jiraiya as he returned to the rest of his ramen. He just can't finish fast enough.

(That Night)

We finally retired to our hostel and entered our room. The new rasengan Jiraiya spoke of was easier to do than he made it sound. I managed to make it on my 5th try and his jaw dropped. I really need to thank Shigure for making me do all those exercises over and over again. Jiraiya told me it took him almost a week to get that rasengan down and I did it in half an hour. I was so happy, my goal is coming closer and I'm going to get Sasuke back in no time!

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I gave a sigh of relief when the last sound shinobi dropped their knees. I decided to take a look around at the damage I had caused. 2 of the kids I nailed with Shibuki and turned into worm food. The girl was trapped in my endless nightmare genjutsu rolling around on the ground screaming bloody murder. That jutsu makes you relive your worst nightmare over and over, and the worst part is once its began the only way you can escape is somebody else to disrupt your chakra, and if that doesn't happen the jutsu feeds off the victim's own chakra until the die of chakra exhaustion. I really did pity her for having such an unfortunate death. The last one of the group and their leader that gave me the most of a challenge, and forced me to use more chakra than I would have liked to use. I managed to slice off his left arm and use my earth element to shoot spikes out of the ground and hit him a couple of times. The kid was losing blood fast, and the only thing he would hear before his death was his comrade's helpless screams.

" Ok, I'll ask you again. Where is Orochimaru's hideout located." I said with a very cold tone.

"I will never sellout Lord Orochimaru." The sound ninja replied as he coughed up some blood.

"Wrong answer." I responded. With his final words said I masterfully swung Shibuki and decapitated the young man.

"Well I worked up quite the appetite with that little battle." I said to myself as I took out a scroll and unsealed a pot.

" Looks like I'm having soup tonight!" I said gleefully to myself. I dragged the corpse I just decapitated to a small area near a large tree near the creek where I decided to start a fire. I just wish it wasn't so cold out here.

* * *

><p>There is chapter 10! hope you enjoyed and please rate and review! thanks for reading.<p> 


	11. Discover

Chapt.11- Discover

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(River country)

(6 Months later)

I can't believe how much of the world I've seen in such a short amount of time. Being with Jiraiya I've seen many wonders that extend beyond Fire Country. Last month we explored the cities of Tea Country and a month before that we visited Wave Country. I didn't know their was so much to explore outside of Fire Country, but what bothered me is how we seemed to deliberately skip certain areas. I understand why I can't go to Kusa (thanks to Shigure), but we didn't go to Ame or Suna. Jiraiya either would say I don't need distractions or the area wasn't safe. Always thinking I can't handle myself; I'm not just some kid!

We were walking down a quite little farm road and Jiraiya was scribbling some nonsense on a notepad that he had gathered from his "research". He's one persistent pervert I tell you.

"Hold on Naruto." Jiraiya abruptly said as he stopped dead in his tracks, and before I could say anything a large black panther leaped out from the surrounding vegetation with a scroll in it's mouth.

"Why is a big cat like that out here?" I asked hoping not to get a bullshit answer.

"Its Shigure's summon. He must have finally finished his mission." Stated Jiraiya as he approached the beast. The huge cat dropped the scroll in front of Jiraiya and stepped back.

"He would have sent me earlier, but there has been a lot of resistance in the region up north. I must get going." The large cat said to us. I wonder how Shigure had found where Sasuke was? The large panther then turned around and disappeared into the vegetation.

"So what does it say?" I inquired as Jiraiya scanned the scroll.

"Look for yourself kid." Jiraiya replied as he tossed me the scroll. It didn't have very many words, but instead looked like a map with a few markers and places circled.

"Ok, so it looks like a map, but what do the marking mean?" I asked.

"The X's are where Shigure has an exact location for a hideout of Orochimaru's, as you can see he found 2. The circles are areas that he believe something is their but didn't find anything, more specifically a point of interest." Explained Jiraiya.

I thought for a moment then responded, " So are we going to go check these out? I mean, if we know where he's at, why don't we just go in?

Jiraiya sighed heavily before saying, " You won't go because I need you to continue training. Besides Naruto, these places are heavily guarded with Orochimaru's goons. It'll be a matter I'll have to take up myself." Did he always have to act to heroic when a problem occurred? I want to help and won't let me.

"Really? You suck. So what will we do?" I asked wondering what course of action the sannin was preparing to take.

" For now, we'll finish up exploring this part of river country then go to Shigure's place and talk things over in greater detail." Huffed Jiraiya as he rubbed his chin.

"Ok pervy-sensei, whatever you say." I said as Jiraiya glared daggers at me.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

(Southern Hot Springs Country)

These past few months have been a complete pain in the ass. I haven't found nearly as much information that I could have got. I was now probably on Orochimaru's naughty list since I've slaughtered roughly 60 of his soldiers, and to top it off I couldn't get a single one to talk. They were either too stubborn or fear stricken to tell me anything or died before they actually did tell me something. As for difficulty it wasn't that bad. I didn't have anybody push me to my limit or make me reveal my ultimate technique, except this one kid. About a month ago some gray haired kid with glasses said he was going to bring me in to Orochimaru. I laughed at the boy and told him he had better chances trying to shove his head up his ass than that. Him and about 5 other masked sound ninja fought me for a good while. I killed all his subordinates except one and took minimal damage but the kid was tough. He didn't fall for my genjutsu and for the most part could avoid Shibuki.

As the battle progressed I could see he was running low on chakra, and he had fear in his eyes, and his buddy was knocking on death's door. I saw my chance and rushed in. The gray haired kid got out of the way and distanced him self, but I managed to capture his teammate and trap them in the water prison jutsu. I offered him to tell me where the base was but he just smirked than ran away leaving his subordinate to die. What a coward, he may have been a somewhat challenging opponent but he must have known if he stayed longed he would just been turned into a stew. After that encounter I realized that had put a price on my head, and had some of his men searching for me. That's when I decided that it was time to go back to laying low and send Jiraiya my findings.

Walking through Hot Springs country was nice, and I was real curious to see if Naruto had improved since the last time I had seen him. The kid has potential, being the 4th's legacy and all he may actually reach his goal. I was also curious to go back to Konoha since I haven't been there in about 3 years. Naruto was too stubborn to tell me who replaced the old man since I guess it struck a chord with him; I just pray it isn't Danzo. I want to go back to a place I truly called home.

I decided to move a bit faster to get home faster. I hadn't slept on my own bed in forever it seemed. It wouldn't take that long to get there, maybe a week or so, but I didn't want to keep Jiraiya and Naruto waiting. I sent Yaiba to deliver them my findings and hopefully they'd be pleased. I really needed to get back to my sake stash; I've been sober for way too long.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 11. I know it may have seemed short but it's getting you prepared for the next scene. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	12. Skeletons In The Closet

Chapt. 12- Skeletons In The Closet

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(Outskirts of Fire Country)

(1 Week Later)

* * *

><p>My legs were getting sore from all this damn walking. I just crossed the border yesterday and I'm about 10 minutes from my cabin. I'm almost positive Jiraiya and Naruto beat me to my place, since they were closer by. I don't really care though; I'll get there when I do.<p>

I coughed loudly while I continued to walk down the rough forest path to my house, and I was very intrigued to see if Naruto had changed at all. I really hope he got stronger, because he'll need it in our rematch.

* * *

><p>(Jiraiya's P.O.V)<p>

Shigure was late. It irked me that Naruto and I have been waiting around for about 4 hours to show up. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't as bad as Kakashi, but he didn't care if he left somebody waiting on him. It was annoying how one of his flaws in how selfish he can be at times.

Naruto was fidgeting with his jacket trying to occupy himself. The poor kid can hardly contain himself, since he moves way too fast for his own good.

(About 10 Minutes Later)

While I was starting to get a bit fed up myself, I saw a figure in the distance. It's about time he showed, and I then shook Naruto and pointed to Shigure since he was about to take a nap.

"Stay alert kid, I need you awake for this." I firmly stated. Naruto nodded and we both watched Shigure slowly approach us.

"Hey old timer, long time no see. I'm gunna get a drink, you want one?" Shigure said in his usual bored and tired tone.

"No I'm fine. Just get your drink then come back out here so we can discuss our situation." I replied softly. I was going to have to ask him yet another huge favor. I could only hope my reputation could carry me through.

"Suit yourself." Shigure said as he walked into his house. I heard some shuffling then Shigure returned with a bottle of sake.

" I can see you've gotten worse." I said as I eyed his sake.

" Perhaps, but I think it's because I've built up a tolerance." Shigure replied while taking a quick glance at Naruto and asked him, " You awake there?"

Naruto shook out of his funk and replied, " Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from the trip that's all."

Shigure shrugged before facing me. He let his legs give out as he fell to his butt quite fast.

"Ahh, that's better. Now what do you want to discuss?" Shigure inquired.

This was the part of the conversation I've been dreading since his reaction could go a bunch of ways. I took a deep breath and said, " Shigure, I can't thank you enough for the help. You saved me almost a years worth of work, but there is one more thing you must do for all three of us." I took a small pause to read his facial features. He looked pretty calm for now, while Naruto looked quite confused as he looked back and forth between us. I continued by saying, " What I'm asking you to do is take Naruto off my hands while I go do extensive research on the akatsuki and Orochimaru. That's not all either. I need you to take him back to Konoha where you will train him."

He sincerely looked shocked for once and was at a loss for words. Naruto looked equally as confused as Shigure. It could be a lot worse at this point; he hasn't attacked me or done anything destructive.

I took another deep breath followed up with, " You need to go back to Konoha and face your inner demons. I'm not saying apologize to Danzo or anything, because I doubt you'd do that, but just go back and patch things up since you didn't leave on best note. Do you think you can do that?"

I really couldn't tell what he was thinking, and about a minute later he looked me in the eyes and said, " Ok, I'll do it. I have two conditions though. First condition, I need to be paid. My second condition is to have you put in good word to the current hokage to reinstate me as a Konoha shinobi, since I was dishonorably discharged. I'm quite bored out here all by myself." He finished talking with a slight smile. I couldn't imagine that this could have gone any better.

" Naruto, anything you want to add?" I asked checking on how he was reacting to the whole ordeal.

"Yeah I have a question. Why does this crazy guy have to teach and not somebody like Kakashi or you?" Naruto retorted.

" I have to take the information Shigure gave me and analyze it while finding out more, which means I can't devote the necessary amount of time to train you properly. The reason Shigure will be training you is because; I've named him my now permanent replacement." I responded hoping he would understand. Naruto nodded and looked to Shigure.

" Well sounds like a plan. I do need you to write me a recommendation though." Shigure said as he stood up and stretched his back.

Luckily I had a gut feeling he would ask for this specific request and wrote one before hand, I guess being all old and wise has it's advantages. I toke a scroll out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him.

" That should be enough to let you get by." I said with a smile.

" Awesome, now get going Jiraiya. You have work to do." Shigure crowed as he shooed me off his porch.

" I'm going already. Naruto, remember what you learned from me and be careful. Shigure is now your primary sensei and what he says goes. Now see ya!" I shouted. I stood up and walked down the road to my next destination. I really do hope they get along.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

Did pervy-sage just leave me in the hands of a lunatic? I looked at Shigure expecting a devilish grin or a rude remark, but instead he looked to be thinking very hard. I know he left Konoha on bad terms, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

" You ok?" I asked the man while he was zoned out.

"Hmm? I'm fine. Just get ready to leave in the morning. Konoha is roughly an 8-hour trip from here. Go get some rest." Shigure replied as he took a generous gulp of sake.

"Whatever you say." I said as I walked inside to make up my bed. This was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 12 for you all! hope you enjoyed it and are anxious to see what happens next. thanks for reading and don't be shy about reviewing, feedback and ideas are always welcomed.<p> 


	13. Weeding The Garden

Chapt.13- Weeding The Garden

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I thought something was up with how normal Shigure was acting. That last for about an hour after Jiraiya left, many bottles of sake later, and Shigure's true feelings.

"Hey kid…I'm gunna go for a walk. Y-you better be sleeping when I come back." Shigure slurred.

I thought it was strange that he brought Shibuki with him for a walk, and about 5 minutes later I realized why. So many explosions around the house were going on it sounded like a festival. I couldn't get any sleep all night, yeah that's right; he did this for a good 5 hours. I was too scarred to go outside and ask him to stop whatever the hell he was doing, would you go out to tell that maniac he's making too much noise? Didn't think so. When it did stop I quickly fell asleep and didn't even really care what he was doing. He had kept me up for way too long.

Morning came way too quickly, as I felt like I only got 2 hours of sleep. That's mainly cause I did. I spotted Shigure in the kitchen packing some weird stuff like extra bottles of sake and fruit into his travel bag. I still think he was out of it.

"Hey sensei are you ok?" I asked seeing if he would respond.

" Yeah, I feel great. Why do you ask?" Shigure asked with a happy and confused tone that didn't fit him. This guy was defiantly crazier than I thought.

We walked outside and I stopped in my tracks. As far as I could see there were no trees as far as I could see, and let me remind you were in a forest. It looked as if a bomb had landed on the area while the cabin was the only thing untouched.

"Umm, Shigure? What happened to the forest?" I inquired.

He turned to me and smiled, followed by replying, " I just did some venting last night, and now I feel great!"

"That's good and all, but there's a difference between venting and destroying a whole damn forest!" I shouted at the senile man.

" There is no difference. My way is just more effective than talking with people, and don't complain. I just made it easier to find my house when we come back." Sneered Shigure. He really needs to make some more friends. Wait, I take that back, he's just eat them.

"Well are we ready to go?" Shigure asked.

"Yep, I'm ready. Konoha here me come!" I shouted. I can't wait to see everybody again.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I felt so peaceful after last night's episode. I should probably do that more often, it's way better than just drowning myself in sake. As Naruto and I were walking, I couldn't but help feel a little anxious. It had been such a long time since I've actually seen anybody in the village, but what was bugging me is Naruto refused to tell me who the hokage was since it seemed he held some kind of grudge towards them. He told me it wasn't Danzo, which was a relief. I would have to pick up a hat and cloak before I set foot through Konoha since I'm still technically in exile. I'm still curious to see how things will unfold by the end of today.

" Naruto, you're walking kind of slow. Did you not get sleep or something?" I asked genuinely, and he just gave me an are-you-fucking-kidding-me face.

I guess I hadn't realized how much noise I had made. Oh well, He's young and can live a day without sleep. We've been walking for about 5 hours, and we reached the last small village before the countries capital.

"We're going to pick up a straw hat and cloak. I'm still exiled from the village and I need to talk to the hokage first without being brought in for interrogation. I don't feel like wasting time.

" Sounds good." Replied Naruto.

" Oh, by the way do you have any cash?" I asked.

* * *

><p>(On the road again)<p>

I had put on the cloak and hat right after we left the town, and it did a very good job of concealing my identity. You couldn't make out my facial feature with standing point blank in front of me. It's also nice since I don't want any of Danzo's men trying to arrest me.

We walked for a while before Naruto started to complain about us not having lunch already.

" Did you bring any food besides your stupid sake?" questioned Naruto in a quite irritating tone.

"Well let's see." I said as I took off my pack. I admit I was a little hung over when I packed it, but I did put some food in the travel pack.

" Ok, here's what I got. I packed 4 bottles of sake (2 already drank), A weird looking mushroom, A head of cabbage, and at the bottom I have half a dead turkey. Now, what would you like? I asked while actually trying to be polite. He gave me a look of disgust and disappointment, which I don't think I deserved.

" You are terrible at packing. I'm just going to wait for Ichiraku ramen if that's what you have." Naruto spat while holding his nose. I don't think that turkey is fresh.

"Suit yourself kiddo." I replied as I took out the head of cabbage and began to munch on it. Not too bad, but defiantly could be better.

After about another hour of walking I could feel an ANBU patrol near us, we were definitely close. I adjusted my large hat a little just to cover my face a bit better, No need in risking it. About 20 minutes later we reached the main gate. It has really been awhile. Last time I looked at this gate it was over a decade ago.

"Well, you ready? Your going to have to escort me so nobody gets curious. If anybody asks just say I'm a friend of Jiraiya that is to see the hokage, got it?" I carefully explained to Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto replied in his usual fashion.

We walked up to the gate and the gauds immediately got up from their post.

"Where is master Jiraiya Naruto?" One of the chunin ordered.

"He told me to get this guy to the hokage, it's nothing big." Naruto sharply replied. Very well played Naruto.

"Alright, best of luck to you." The other chunin added.

Walking through the streets of Konoha very weird after such a long time, it wasn't different by a wide margin but just odd. I did get some strange look to why I had Shibuki on my back, not that they could tell. I had wrapped it up to mask its appearance before Naruto and I left for the trip, and since I had made him carry the pack my load was thankfully lighter. Lucky Naruto didn't run into anybody he knew and we made it to the kage tower fairly quickly. We walked inside and Naruto talked to the receptionist. He talked with her briefly and said we would be able to go in to meet the hokage in 10 minutes. I was excited to see who it was, since Naruto would tell me.

When we were called to go meet the hokage I felt tingles in my hands. The last time I walked up these stairs and down this hallway I was planning to kill Danzo and desert, now I was coming to be a shinobi of Konoha. We reached the door and Naruto stopped right in front of me.

" Before we go in, try to be respectful. She doesn't take crap from anybody." Naruto whispered.

"She?" I said out loud to myself as Naruto opened the door.

" Hey Granny I'm back did ya miss me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to make a dramatic entrance. I still couldn't believe I was staring at Tsunade, the last person I would have expected to take up this job. Things really do change, and I could see how Naruto had a rivalry with this hot-tempered lady.

" Naruto, where is Jiraiya and why are you back so soon? He said you'd be gone for a couple years, and it hasn't even been a full year. And you in the back, explain why you're here." Tsunade roared while glaring daggers into the both of us, while Shizune had a puzzled yet frightened look on her face.

" I believe I can explain what is going on." I stated as I removed my hat and hood. I gave Tsunade and Shizune an eerie grin and followed up with, " So what's up?"

* * *

><p>There you go folks. Hope you enjoyed reading. Next part will be up soon.<p> 


	14. The Welcome Wagon

Chapt. 14- The Welcome Wagon

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I stood there in the hokage office staring at two people that looked as if they had seen a ghost. I fought the urge to break out in laughter, and all Naruto could do is wonder why everyone was silent, poor kid.

" So what's the deal, do you all know each other already?" Naruto obnoxiously screeched. I didn't know Tsunade particularly well, since I hadn't mad the best first impression when Jiraiya introduced us to one another years ago I asked her out and got turned down. Besides that I helped her obtain her drinking habit through binge drinking and competitions. Fun times but very brief part of my life, since I was shortly thrown in prison afterward.

Tsunade looked around, probably deciding to break the tension asked me, " So Shigure, Why are you here in Konoha? If I remember you were exiled."

" Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about." I said as walked over to Tsunade's desk and handed her the scroll Jiraiya had gave me. I prayed on the inside that this would be enough to redeem myself. Tsunade looked the scroll over very intently for a long time then turned to Shizune and exchanged whispers. I felt this was going south quickly.

" I have made a decision Shigure." Tsunade proclaimed, as I perked up to this. The tension had been eating away at me. Tsunade gave the scroll another quick once over before saying, " Since Jiraiya has put in such a good word for you, I am lifting you off of exile. You will be reinstated as a normal jonin, but this will have to be run by the counsel." I felt my heart drop. The counsel to put it bluntly was a bunch of fucking idiots that couldn't decide on anything, and two people there that held a decent amount of pull that would probably be against me were Danzo and Hiashi.

" Don't worry too much Shigure, I'll make sure this happens. Our numbers are low and we need all the man power we can get." Tsunade concluded which made me feel a bit more relieved. Nobody would argue with Tsunade if they were smart, but as I said before the counsel is full of a bunch of idiots.

" Thank you Tsunade-sama." I said with a bow. Stupid sword is so damn heavy I nearly fell over. Naruto just nodded and walked out of the room.

"Come on sensei! We need to go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he bolted out of the room. I sighed as I gave a waive to both of the women that just gave me a generic smile, and walked out of the room to hunt down Naruto.

I exited the building and breathed in the fresh air. It was so nice to be back. I knew where Naruto was heading off to, so I followed casually taking my time to take in the scenery.

I caught up to Naruto and he was talking to some pinkette. You don't see girls with pink hair very often, and by the looks of it they seemed to be friends. So, decided I would introduce myself to his friend as I approached them both.

" Hello their kid." I suddenly said, and I made them both jump. Guess they were so into their conversation they didn't even notice me.

" This is the freak I've been talking about!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at me.

" You don't need to point Naruto, I know who I am." I happily said while Naruto face-palmed himself. The pink haired girl gave me a very strange look that gave me a feeling she already was already scarred of me, which gave me a warm feeling inside. I got irritated by the awkward silence and asked her, " Well aren't you going to introduce yourself girl?"

" This is Sakura! Her and I are on team 7 with Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said loudly, and obviously interrupting her before she could talk.

" Don't so that to me you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she bashed Naruto in the face, and people call me violent, this chick was nuts.

" Ow, that hurt." Naruto mumbled as he clutched his bruised face. I smiled at their behavior, they seemed to be adequate teammates and quite comical.

" Serves you right! I'm sorry about that, Naruto told me your name is Shigure, is that right?" Inquired Sakura very calmly despite her actions a moment ago.

" Yeah that's right. By the way, don't believe anything Naruto says about me. It's probably a lie." I joked while I getting a glare from Naruto.

" We gotta go get ramen Sakura, do you want to come." Asked Naruto as if he was begging slightly.

" Sorry, I have things to do at the hospital. So I'll see you later." Said Sakura as she walked away.

" Are we going to get ramen or what? That cabbage is starting to wear off." I stated hoping Naruto would start moving again towards the ramen shop.

"Oh yeah, lets go do that right now! I'm starved!" bellowed Naruto.

We reached the ramen shop and the owner looked very happy to see him as he immediately nodded to Naruto and began cooking his ramen right away.

" Good customer are we now?" I teased Naruto.

" I'm the best there is! I've been coming here since I could walk." Proclaimed Naruto.

" Sir, would you like any?" The ramen cook asked me.

"Yes, One bowl of beef ramen should suffice." I answered.

The ramen was good, just as I remembered it as I would eat here infrequently many years ago. I finished my meal to look over at Naruto's progress. He had polished off three bowls already to my one, what a pig. We finished and paid the kind vender, and as it was getting dark we decided to head to Naruto's apartment. When we got there he got out the key he had gotten from his rotten landlord (Who really showed their affection for Naruto if you catch my drift) and he opened the door. To put it bluntly, it was a shitty apartment, but I didn't care. My own cabin was probably only a little better, but hey I'm not picky.

"Just sleep wherever, it doesn't really matter." Said Naruto as he yawned. Being sleep deprived sure has taken out a lot out of him as he trudged to his room.

I grabbed a blanket from my pack and made myself comfortable on the couch. Today went fairly smoothly, but I couldn't help but think how things would turn out at the council meeting. My fate is on the line, and I have no power over it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review, I always like to see your opinions!<p> 


	15. Handling The Past

Chapt. 15- Handling The Past

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(3 Days Later)

Besides being in Konoha, I was quite bored with how everything had played out so far. Tsunade sent me a message 2 days ago to stay indoors and away from other shinobi and the general public until the counsel meeting had given its verdict. The waiting was killing me, and this small apartment was feeling more like a prison cell. I spent most my time sleeping or playing solitaire. Naruto would come in and out during these days to go do what ever he does, since I couldn't go outside and train him at the moment.

" Ugh…I need a new hobby." I said to myself as I went to Naruto's fridge to grab myself another bottle of sake. Having Naruto go out for booze runs did make this situation a little more tolerable.

As I walked back over to the kitchen table to start another game of fucking solitaire, I heard a loud knock at the door.

" I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch." I yelled to the unseen person outside the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Shizune.

" Ahh, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in." I very politely said. She gave me a weird look, and then I realized I hadn't put on any pants on in the past two days. I didn't mind being in my underwear, but she looked petrified.

" Would you please put some pants on Shigure-san?" urgently asked Shizune.

"No. Now come in and give me the news." I bluntly replied. I'll put on pants when I want to, and nobody will tell me otherwise. I led Shizune to the kitchen table where I offered her a seat. She sat down carefully, and seemed to be fighting the stench that was known as Naruto's apartment.

"Never mind the smell Shizune, tell me what happened at the meeting." I sternly asked. This was what I've been waiting for and would decide my future in Konoha.

" Well, the overall consensus of the counsel meeting pulled slightly in your favor but theirs a small catch." Explained Shizune. Ok, now I was curious.

" What's the catch?" I asked.

" Danzo has requested an apology from you in person. Once you do this you are fully reinstated." Shizune quietly answered.

" The fuck I am!" I shouted as I stood up and knocked down my chair in the process. Shizune winced at my sudden, but expected out burst.

"Please, will you just do this, for the village and Naruto?" Shizune pleaded.

I took a moment to calm down before replying, " Fine. I'll do the fucking thing, but I'm not shaking his hand or anything, got it?"

" Sounds good." Answered Shizune. I was going to hate this experience. Better just go get it over with.

I walked to the couch and slipped on my pants and grabbing Shibuki off the ground near the couch before meeting up with Shizune at the door.

"Ready?" Shizune asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I honestly replied.

* * *

><p>(At the Kage building)<p>

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself as Shizune walked down a different hall to check on Tsunade, leaving me in front of Danzo's door. I took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. I very carefully walked into the slightly bright room while receiving glares from Danzo's two bodyguards.

" So you came." The old man plainly said.

" Yes, I am here to apologize for my actions that took place years ago and that it will never happen again." I said in a monotone, and gritting my teeth as I bowed to the bastard. He knew that this hurt my pride.

" Ok. I shall report this to Lady Tsunade that you followed through. Now leave." Danzo bluntly said as he returned to his paper work.

I got outta there as fast as I could. Once I was out the area I walked over to the nearest trashcan in the hallway and puked. I was disgusted with my self and the goddam arrogance of that man. After I was done, I wiped my mouth and entered the room Tsunade was in. She was doing paperwork and didn't really notice me.

" It's been done." I told her, and startling her in the process of my sudden presence.

" Ahh, good to hear. I was just finishing up the paperwork for you." Replied Tsunade as she reached in a drawer and pulled out a brown colored hi-ate.

" Same color as your previous one, hope you don't mind." Tsunade said as she tossed it to me.

" Thank-you Tsunade. Now I'll be on my way." I replied as I tied the hi-ate loosely around my neck.

"Just stay out of trouble, I'll probably have a mission for you tomorrow." Tsunade said as she shooed me out.

Finally I was free. It felt good to know I had fulfilled Jiraiya's promise and faced my problems. Now I had sometime to explore.

* * *

><p>(In The Streets of Konoha)<p>

Walking around with normal people was really something I would have to adjust to. I was fighting a small urge to feast on them, but luckily it didn't bother me too much. I aimlessly walked for about a half an hour before I saw somebody I recognized. I decided I would sneak up on them and give them a little surprise.

I saw Guy walking out of a restaurant and heading off to a training field. He was Fun to mess with, and didn't hate me so I decided to greet him once he got to the training field. I followed him for about 10 minutes while carefully hiding my presence until we reached field 5.

Guy immediately spun around to face my foreign chakra as I had just stopped hiding my presence. He looked around and yelled, " Who goes there!"

I rose from out behind the bushes I was hiding behind and playfully replied, " Just came to test your youth Guy." I knew I could get a rise out of him.

" Shigure? What are you doing here?" Guy answered. I must have taken him quite off guard since he mustn't have been expecting to see me, let alone with a Konoha headband.

" I've been reinstated, so don't fret." I assured.

He gave a skeptical look, and then said, " Glad to see your youth burns so brightly!" Man he was goofy. He then continued by saying, " But I do not have time to spar with you right now. My team will be here any minute to begin our training for today."

" Well you mind if I spar against your students? I need to get rid of some energy." I honestly replied to the man in the green jumpsuit.

" I would expect nothing less from you Shigure-san!" Guy shouted to an unseen audience. Talk about dramatic.

A few minutes' later 3 kids showed up and greeted their sensei then turned their attention to me, one of them I recognized instantly.

" Who might you be sir?" Said the kid that looked like mini Guy.

" That is Shigure Hyuga. He is a relative of mine and what looks to be a reinstated shinobi, isn't that right?" inquired Neji.

"That's the gist of it Neji. I'm here today to spar against you kids." I replied to Neji's very cold question.

" Yes! I wish to face him first Guy sensei!" Shouted the kid with the bowl cut.

"Not so fast Lee. Shigure allow me to introduce you my team. You already know Neji, over here is Tenten and last but not least is my star pupil Rock Lee." Stated Guy as all three of his students gave a bow. I took Shibuki off my back and gently placed it on the ground before walking forward a few steps.

" So Lee, you wanted first dibs? Get ready because I won't go easy." I said with a bored yet excited tone.

" Prepare for the Green beast of Konoha!" Lee shouted back at me as he dropped into Guy's traditional stance. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Hey there's the result for his welcome back to Konoha, but more will develop. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	16. Back In The Mix

Chapt.16- Back In The Mix

(Guy's P.O.V)

Remarkable. Shigure was even stronger than the last time I saw him. Beat all three of my students 1 on 1 in taijutsu fairly handily, then to top it off he managed to beat them in a 3v1 not by a large margin, but enough to show he was near my level or beyond. He only got hit a few times to top it off, if I remember quickly Neji only touched him once (and a grazing shot at that), and Lee only managed to hit him about 4 times after he took his leg weights off. I was thoroughly impressed by the man; he might be able to very well push my youth to its limits.

" That's enough training today students." I declared as I watched my students continue to struggle, even as a team against Shigure. Everyone looked very tired, even Shigure looked pretty tired from that intensive training.

" Sounds nice, I was getting bored of winning." Shigure said with a smirk.

" Sensei! Why are we stopping, we haven't even gone a full 2 hours yet." Lee shouted. Man was this kid great or what. I gave Lee a great thumbs up and replied, " Don't worry Lee, you can still run some laps! Your youth burns brighter than ever!" Lee perked up to hearing that and took off in a sprint. I'll say it again, that kid is great.

* * *

><p>(Neji's P.O.V)<p>

I couldn't believe what had just taken during this session. This man was clearly on a different level, and to think he is related to me. His style seemed to hit every weakness the gentle fist offered, and he moved in such an unorthodox way that rivaled the drunken first.

" Shigure-san, what taijutsu technique do you use." I asked hoping he wouldn't give me one of his sarcastic answers.

He continued to walk over to his sword for a moment before turning around and saying, " It's my own personal style I created. It's unique to only me and almost a complete contrast, and perfect defense against the Hyuga clans stable gentle fist technique."

It made sense now. His movements were almost polar opposite of mine during the whole fight! Ho did I not notice this before. I looked around to see Guy sensei had already taken off running with Lee, they were mentally ill for working after this. Tenten had passed out from exhaustion, and was taking a short nap on the ground.

" Hope you learned something today Neji. You always can look for something to improve upon." Shigure suddenly said as he returned to talk to me while carrying that strange weapon that Tenten held interest in earlier.

" What is that you are carrying?" I asked as he strapped it to his back.

He gave me a crazy grin and responded, " This is the legendary Shibuki. A little while ago I faced 1 of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and defeated him, and this one of my rewards for winning."

This guy must be ridiculously strong to bring down 1 of those men by himself. I remember back to when Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Naruto faced Raiga. He was not in his right mind, but a powerful opponent nonetheless.

" What was the other reward you received?" I speculated.

" A meal." Shigure said bluntly. Did he takes his money and buy himself dinner? I could only assume that was what he meant.

" I have to get back to the Hyuga complex, would you like to come?" I offered since he was part of the Hyuga family.

" Not on my list of things to do, but maybe some other time." He dryly replied. I could see he had discomfort when I brought up the subject of our family, why is a better question though. Shigure turned around and quickly sprung into action as he disappeared back into the city. He is one strange guy.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I checked my apartment to check on Shigure and how he was coping with cabin fever to only realize he had left. Poor guy either ran out of booze or somebody fetched him already to tell him what happened at the meeting.

I walked back to town and decided I would treat myself to some ramen for lunch when I caught sight of Iruka-sensei.

" Iruka-sensei! Over here!" I yelled at him as I pushed my way through the crowded street to meet him face to face. He looked happy to see me.

" Oh hi Naruto. I had heard you had come back into town, how are you?" Iruka asked. He was always so nice to me.

" I'm fine, just about to get some ramen then continue looking for my sensei. I've been looking everywhere for the damn guy." I grumbled. It was really bothering me that Shigure just disappears when I'm supposed to be getting trained by him right now.

" Oh, I think Kakashi took off on a mission about a week ago, he should be back soon." Iruka said happily.

" Not him! I have to find my new sensei! It seems each new sensei I get has more issues than the last." I quietly said as I just realized whom I was talking to.

" I don't have issues! Ahem. Anyway who is your new sensei then?" Iruka said easily after his short outburst.

" Well… I think his full name is Shigure Hyuga. I just call him a drunk or maniac as they are much more fitting." I honestly answered. Iruka went wide-eyed as I said Shigure's name to him. What was the deal with my sensei?

" Your talking about a criminal Naruto, why is he your sensei?" Iruka asked with a very paranoid tone. I was about to answer him before I saw somebody drop down from a roof and land right behind Iruka-sensei.

" Now what were you talking about Iruka?" Shigure said with a very suggestive and menacing tone. When he talks like that it sent shivers up my spine.

" Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were right there! So sorry to intrude on you and Naruto's time." Iruka rambled as he took off in a light jog.

" What was that about?" I asked while pointing at Iruka making his get away.

" Beats me. I just got here, and didn't hear anything you guys were talking about. Probably didn't want to spend a fortune on your ramen bill." Shigure said in his normal dull tone with a shrug.

" It's probably because you're a former prisoner and bat shit crazy." I teased. Shigure frowned at my remark. Then I noticed he had a leaf hi-ate around his neck.

" So did it go well?" I inquired.

" I'll tell you over some ramen." He replied. He was finally starting to understand me.

We walked down the street to Ichiraku's ramen shop and took the two empty seats in the middle, and I noticed Kiba was sitting their wile eating some ramen with Akumaru.

" Hi Kiba, how have you and Akumaru been?" I genuinely asked. Kiba looked up from his food and observed my sensei and me.

" We've been great. Our training together has really taken off! By the way, who is your friend, it seems Akumaru doesn't like him?" Kiba asked as Akumaru growled at Shigure.

" I guess it's because I've always been a cat person." Shigure jokingly responded as he made a signal to Teuchi to start making two bowls of ramen.

Kiba frowned at his response and replied, " Well I better get going, Kurenai sensei said she wanted to have our team train soon. Bye." He then jumped off his seat and headed out into the crowded street.

" So tell me what happened at with Tsunade and stuff." I said as I focused in on the fresh ramen being delivered to me at the moment.

I dove in face first and began eating the amazing food immediately. I heard muffed parts of what happened, and it seemed pretty boring. I think he said something about talking to Tsunade and Shizune, but nothing else beyond that. I wasn't too concerned; he bought me ramen so I was occupied.

* * *

><p>(Tsunade's P.O.V)<p>

All this paper work was such a bother, and I really need a break. Currently I was organizing C rank missions and I had to find somewhere to place Shigure since he was now back since Jiraiya's letter basically praised him for his help on gathering info on Orochimaru and the akatsuki. Fine, by me but finding a good mission for them was hard.

"Shizune! Go grab me some sake. I need something to relieve my stress." I barked.

" Yes, right away Lady Tsunade!" Shizune instantly replied. What would I do without her? Shizune quickly moved out of the office with Tonton following her. I was starting to get a migraine from all this damn paperwork, and I had narrowed down to two possible missions for Shigure. One was a scouting mission that was simple but didn't fit him and Naruto's abilities, and the other was a low B rank where I would have him escort a diplomat from water country back to Kiri. With a few more moments of zoning off I decided the escort mission would be good, since nobody would want to fuck with Shigure, and he liked a chance at taking on enemies.

" I'm back Lady Tsunade!" Shizune hollered as she rushed back into the room with a bottle of sake and a glass. She set them on the desk and asked, " Is everything fine?"

" I'm ok now." I said as opened the bottle and drank straight from it. Shizune gave me a worried yet disapproving look.

" I brought the glass for a reason…" quietly said to herself a bit loudly.

" I know, but I'm thirsty and need something to loosen me up." I honestly replied as I finally set down the now quarter empty bottle.

I returned my attention to my work and looked at the potential genin I could send with him. Naruto was a shoe in since he was the kid's sensei, but who would be the other two? I already had Guy's entire team lined up on another mission, and Sakura was busy learning medical ninjutsu. I decided I would pick Shikamaru since he wouldn't be rattled by Shigure's behavior while I could send all of team 8 on the scouting mission. The last person I selected was Ino since Choji was currently sick, and couldn't do any missions. I would have Asuma get some well-deserved rest since he just completed a one-month recon mission in northern fire country where he helped hunt down bandits that were disturbing some villages with some chunin. Looks like I finally got through my paper work today.

" Shizune! We are going down to the bar, I've finished with the work." I declared as I rose from my chair.

" Of course my lady, but do you think it's ok to be binge drinking when your hokage?" Shizune whimpered.

" I can do what ever I want, now come on. We are going to celebrate." I retorted as I walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I practiced a good hour with Naruto, but mostly it was just I supervising him trying to make his rasengan more powerful. It was nice since facing Guy's team earlier had worn me out and I was about to go hit the bars before going back to Naruto's crap apartment.

" That's enough for today. You've done plenty, now go home and get some rest." I said.

" Fine sensei. What are you going to do, it's not like you have any friends to hang out with." Naruto speculated with a teasing tone. I stepped forward and face palmed the kid, and knocked him to the ground, but not too roughly.

" Hey, that wasn't necessary! If want to meet somebody, go find that crazy snake lady Anko, I bet you two weirdos would be best friends in no time." Taunted Naruto. What a gutsy, yet stupid kid for try to torment me.

It's true I wasn't really a people person, but that's part of the reason I was going out tonight. I wanted to see some people I haven't seen since I was here over a decade ago. Living in prison in the wilderness had made me some what segregated from everybody else, but I wasn't exactly the friendliest person before that either.

" Well, I'll be at your place in a few hours. Make sure you get some rest, you used a lot of chakra today and you'll need your strength tomorrow." I responded after thinking for a bit. I turned around and started to make my way towards downtown Konoha.

I remembered most the places from the past but I wasn't sure to go while I was absent-mindedly walking down the street. I finally decided on some old tavern and walked in. I looked around to see if I recognized anybody, and sure enough I did. I looked over in the far left corner to a both as I saw Shizune cringe as she watched Tsunade take shot after shot. I decided it wouldn't be bad to catch up since our other encounter had been rather brief, so I walked over to the duo.

" May I take a seat?" I asked them both. Tsunade gave me a weird look (obviously already black-out drunk), and Shizune seemed disappointed that another heavy drinker had shown up.

" I suppose." Shizune replied as she wiped sweat off her brow. Has she always so worried for Tsunade?

I took my seat and ordered some drinks for the ladies and myself. Tsunade didn't look much for conversation as I had come about an hour late if I actually wanted to "talk" with her, and Shizune wasn't my biggest fan because I'm partly the reason to blame for Tsunade's drinking problem and I was " a danger to those around me" in her words. I would look to keep up with Tsunade in the drinking department. I wanted to have a good time.

" That's a lot of drinks Shigure-san." Shizune baffled as she looked at the tower of alcohol that had been delivered to my by the bartender.

I paid the man before replying to Shizune's question with, " Well I'm going to share, and I'm not a total jerk you know." I then divided up the large amount of drinks between us. I had a feeling the morning was going to be a serious issue after tonight.

" Cheers!" I shouted as the three of us smacked out shot glasses together and downed the shot. It would be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>That was long chapter for me to write out, hope you enjoyed it. More will be on the way soon.<p> 


	17. Then Hangover

Chapt.17- The Hangover

(Shigure's P.O.V)

My head hurt like hell when I finally came to. What a night we all had. I could hardly remember anything, and what I could remember I couldn't organize it in my jumbled mind at the moment. I froze as I raised my head up and did not recognize the bedroom I was in. I looked to see if anybody was still sleeping next to me, and their wasn't.

" Hello?" I softly called to the vacant hallway. I guess I better find out whom I screwed last night.

I walked through the somewhat messy house after finding my clothes strewn all across the bedroom that looked as if it had been hit by a bomb, and I almost stumbled a couple of times since I still couldn't see straight as I made it to the living room. Still nothing, but know I could smell something in the room over cooking (most likely the kitchen) and someone humming to themselves. I slowly and carefully walked into the kitchen and saw a peculiar young lady. She had purple hair and a very revealing fishnet top on. At least I still had good taste when I was black out drunk.

She must have been pretty hung over since she didn't see me right away, and quite preoccupied with cooking a few eggs. Once I came a little further into the kitchen now a few feet behind her she slowly turned around and mumbled, " Your still here? I thought you left like awhile ago."

Obviously she still was quite dazed, as she must have only gotten up a few minutes before me.

" Nah, I just woke up. How are you feeling?" I asked as I went over to the sink to splash some water into my face.

" I feel shitty, you?" She replied in a quite straightforward manner. She definitely didn't beat around the bush.

" I'm about the same. So…what's your name?" I asked since I still had no idea who the hell's house I was in.

" I'm Anko Mitarashi. I work in the interrogation department of Konoha, how bout you handsome?" She said as she filled and egg with excellent touch.

" I'm Shigure Hyuga. I just got reinstated as a leaf Shinobi yesterday, so I'm enjoying my time back." I replied.

" Back? Where were you before?" She anxiously responded.

" Well, spent 10 years in prison then about 2 and a half years in exile, and its my first week back in Konoha as a free man." I answered. This was going good, now if she would offer me some breakfast.

As I was watching her cook the eggs, I heard another noise sounding like somebody else had wakened up. I quickly turned my head to face the unknown person about to enter the kitchen, and it was Shizune.

" Oh for fuck's sake!" I shouted making both the women jump as I fell straight on my back while clutching my head. I looked up and continued, " Umm…why are you here. Please don't tell me what I think it is."

Anko turned around and beat Shizune to the answer and said, " She was in the guest room. If I remember right we were kicked out of that one tavern around 1 a.m for being a social disturbance, and Shizune escorted us back to my place. I think I offered her to sleep over since it was so late, is that right?" Asked Anko.

" Yeah that's the gist of it, and Shigure. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll." Shizune bluntly answered. Thank the merciful god. I could not imagine being near such a goody-goody all the time, which amazes me to why Tsunade keeps her around and not somebody more fun.

" Well that's good news" I happily replied as I rose back to my feet.

" Shigure be at the hokage tower at 1p.m, we have your first mission. That's in 3 hours. Think you can make it?" Shizune sternly asked. What a nuisance.

" Yeah, I'll be there. I'm a capable shinobi, not some academy student who still eats booger." I snapped back. Shizune frowned then turned around to make her way for the door. She probably couldn't get out fast enough.

Now why did the name Anko ring a bell? I swear I heard it before, but not from the past, more like recently. Then it hit me. This was whom Naruto must have been referring to when he was comparing crazy people to me.

" So you hunger or what?" Anko spouted off out of the blue, ending my thought train.

" You read my mind." I replied with a smirk.

Breakfast was quite nice and definitely helped the hangover. I probably wouldn't drink sake gain till about 3 'ock.

" So Shigure, you don't look like a Hyuga, why is that?" Anko suddenly asked in mid bite.

" I'm only half, but it's my proper surname. I don't know my other surname since it was something that I was really curious about. Anyways, what's your deal?" I inquired.

" Oh not much really. I'm a specialty jonin for torture and interrogation. Besides that I won't go into father details, since I don't have any living relatives." She responded. I was beginning to like this women, crazy or not. She was quite to the point, seemed honest yet playful, had a nice demeanor about her and a body that wasn't too hard on the eyes.

As she collected our plates and began to walk to the kitchen, I noticed a curse mark on her neck. It looked like Orochimaru's curse seal; now I was really interested.

" Hey Anko, what's with that mark on your neck?" I asked nonchalantly just to see how she would react.

" Oh, that's nothing." Anko said with a false cheery tone. Too bad she sucked at lying, and it was now quite obvious she had some kind of relationship with the snake.

" Don't play fool with me, that's Orochimaru's seal on your neck. What gives?" I said now using a much colder tone than before to show I was serious.

" Fine. I used to be his apprentice before I left him. I don't want to go into any deeper details with somebody I just met, ok?" She said while raising her voice, which really didn't faze me, and it looked like she was a bit surprised at my lack of a reaction.

" Fair enough. I wouldn't expect you to explain yourself to someday you just met. Now what are your plans for today?" I asked hoping the change in subject would lighten the mood.

Anko looked a slightly shocked to how quickly I went from menacing to polite in a matter of seconds.

" I don't have anything planned as of today, and from what I heard from Shizune you have a mission briefing in a few hours. So want to go back to my room and play with that fun sword of yours?" She said in a very suggestive tone, with a very malevolent smile.

I shoot her a confused yet intrigued glance and replied, " Oh really now?"

She just snickered, then walked down the hallway into her room. I bet Naruto and the others won't mind if I do end up being a little late.

* * *

><p>(Shikamaru's P.O.V)<p>

(Kage Tower)

It was about three minutes before our mission brief and our jonin leader hadn't shown up yet. This guy better not be another Kakashi type or It'll be a long mission. I need to get back home so I can relax and play more shogi.

Naruto, Ino, and I all entered the hokage's office at 1, and decided we'll just get the mission and tell him about it whenever he shows up. Tsunade frowned when she saw that we were missing our captain.

" Shizune! I thought you told me he's be here on time!" Tsunade roared. She is one scary woman.

" Well I told him and he should be here!" Shizune frantically replied. As the two older ladies argued the three of us exchanged looks.

" So who is our captain Shikamaru?" Asked Ino. Great, I would have to talk. All I wanted was some peace and quiet, and this is what I get stuck with.

Tsunade turned her head to us as she finished up exchanging some choice words with Shizune that left her quite red-faced and said, " Your leader is will be Shigure Hyuga, whenever he decides to show his damn face. Your mission is to escort Mr. Gomi back to Kirigakure. He is an important diplomat and we cannot have anything less then a failure. Understood?"

" Hai!" We all responded and then bowed to her.

" Great. Go pack and meet by the front gate in 30 minutes. I'll have Shigure meet you there as well as the diplomat. Now go."

Sounded like a pretty simple mission, and hopefully I wouldn't have to work to hard. Just as the three of us turned around I saw a very tired man enter the room with a huge sword on his back. He made me look energetic from his facial expressions and posture, which was saying something.

" Bout time you showed up!" yelled Naruto. He could be so loud and obnoxious sometimes.

" Shigure, explain yourself for being late!" Howled Tsunade.

It looked like it took him a moment for him to absorb the information then replied, " Well Tsunade, this is partly your fault since I've been fighting quite a bad hangover."

" Bullshit! I got here just fine, you have no excuses!" Tsunade snapped back. God, she was on verge of pouncing on him.

Shizune furrowed her brow and said, " You were with Anko weren't you?"

" And why do you say that? I could have been anywhere else." The guy replied quite irritated. Guess I'll have to resolve this mess.

" Then can you tell us why your shirt's inside out?" I said, and he gave me huge glare for calling him out. He gave off a very weird and deadly vibe.

" Hope you sleep with your eyes open kid." He nastily replied obviously threatened since he had been caught, but something in my gut told me he wasn't kidding.

" Enough! You three leave now! I have private matters to discuss with Shigure alone." Tsunade shouted. That was more than enough to get me outta there. I walked out with Ino and Naruto, and Naruto had quite the frown.

" Why are you sad? You're usually thrilled when we get a mission. Do you know that guy?" I asked, already knowing that the guy named Shigure was the root of Naruto's mood, but I still didn't know why.

" It's just that he's my new sensei that Jiraiya assigned me, and he fucking bat-shit crazy!" Naruto explained.

" What do you mean he's "crazy"?" Asked Ino.

" The dude is mentally unstable and might ending up killing everyone if he's in a bad mood!" Naruto exclaimed. I couldn't help he was overeating, but that made me think back to when he said that threat to me.

" Well, I doubt anything will happen. It's his job to make sure everything goes to plan, and I doubt he'll want to face Tsunade's wrath." I answered. It did make me wonder how strong the man was since he replaced Jiraiya as Naruto's sensei.

" Well let's go pack we got a long journey ahead of us." Ino stated, and we all nodded and went to our houses to prepare for the trip

* * *

><p>(Konoha's main gate)<p>

We had all arrived at about the same time. The diplomat and Ino were already there when I arrived. Then about 5 minutes later Naruto and Shigure showed up.

" So we all good to go?" Asked Shigure, he obviously had been arguing with Naruto since both their faces were a bit red. Hopefully they'll just leave me out of it.

" Yes. Now I'd like to get back home to my family as soon as possible so lets move." Stated Mr. Gomi.

" Alright! Off to Water Country!" Shouted Naruto as we all sighed at his antics. It would be a long trip.

* * *

><p>That's it! hope you've enjoyed it so far, it will be much more events happening during this new mission!<p> 


	18. Roommates

Chapt.18- Roommates

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(2 Days Later)

(Eastern Fire Country Border)

After a few days of slow travel since our escort insisted on a ridiculous amount of breaks we had finally reached the port that would ferry us over to Water Country. My team seemed quite capable since Naruto was training along the way while learning new things; Ino seemed to enjoy asking Mr. Gomi questions, and I liked to debate issues with Shikamaru. On top of everything nothing drastic had happened really besides a small trio of bandits tried to jump us, and I had the three kids take care of them quite easily. I was enjoying the fresh air, and I had never really been to Kiri. I had heard news that they recently ended a civil war and over threw their former mizukage. My team and I were waiting on our ship to come pick us up to take us to Water country, which would take about a day of travel.

" Are we going to go soon? I'm getting bored." Whined Naruto impatiently.

" Just wait it out, it's not like were in any kind of a rush." retorted Shikamaru.

" I think I see it coming over here to the dock. Shigure-sama, how long do you think the trip will be to water country?" Ino asked.

" Oh, it won't take long. Once we get Mr. Gomi to back home we'll probably talk with the mizukage about being allies or something, but I don't know. Politics isn't exactly my area of expertise." I replied as I waived to our ship crew as they pulled up to the dock to pick us up.

" Well lets go." Said Mr. Gomi as he headed on to the ship first.

* * *

><p>(On the water)<p>

(3 hours later)

Sea travel had never been something I quite enjoyed. It was just so boring. Mr. Gomi had retired to his quarters to do whatever, Ino and Shikamaru were talking about B.S and Naruto was bugging the sailors. I decided I would talk to Naruto.

I walked over to him and yanked him away from the sailors' area and he yelled, " What do you want? I was having a conversation!"

" Yeah he looked really interested. Now, I have something I want to talk to you about. Follow me." I said as I led him to the back end of the ship.

" So what is it?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern.

" Well theirs two things I want to discuss with you. First, Kiri has just ended a civil war and hasn't had any other foreign relations for a while. We will be the first since the end of the rebellion, so we don't know really anything about the current government so we need to be on guard at all time while in the country. I would have told you yesterday, but you were training." I rambled not noticing I was starting to get off track.

" Hey! What's the second thing?" Naruto interrupted; he could be so rude sometimes.

" Well, we'll need to meet up with Jiraiya after this mission to exchange information that has happened recently. Also on another note, I may be in some deep water since I'm a leaf ninja in possession of Shibuki; one of their national treasures. Just a heads up it may get a little sticky later if we run into the wrong people." I warned.

I really didn't want to deal with mist ninja; they were relentless and didn't fear death, which is fine with me, but they're not exactly a fun bunch to deal with. The sun was setting for the night and I decided to retire to my room.

I had given each member of the team a roommate since we're short on space. I paired Naruto and Ino together since there loud and probably wouldn't let me get my beauty rest, while Shikamaru would be out once his head hits the pillow.

" Well good night Shikamaru. We'll most likely arrive sometime between 10 am and noon tomorrow." I stated just to avoid weird silence.

" Sounds good Shigure. Night." Shikamaru replied as he turned out the lantern.

* * *

><p>(The next day; 9:30 am)<p>

I woke up feeling well rested, and I decided I would go out to see how our progress was going. I quickly dressed myself and strapped on Shibuki as I left the small sleeping quarters and peeked into the room where Ino and Naruto were in just on the other side of the narrow hallway. I had heard some noise last night, but it soon died off after about an hour. I was wise to not bunk with them. They were both sound asleep, which was what I expected. I leaned back and stretched a bit before going up to the deck to talk to the captain.

I reached the deck and saw the captain steering the ship, so jumped over to him and asked, " So are we on schedule?"

The old man didn't break eye contact with the sea and responded, " We'll dock in Kiri in about an hour. Prepare your belongings soon."

I nodded down then made my way back down to the sleeping quarters in the bowels of the ship. I better wake the kids to get ready to dock soon. As I was making my way back down there I passed Mr. Gomi who looked like he was on his way to the upper deck to catch some fresh air. I didn't ask him anything since it looked like he just woke up.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I remember last night was really stupid. Sensei forced me to bunk with Ino who wouldn't let me have the top bunk. Why did she always have to try so hard to win every argument? I called it first, but she just wouldn't shut up about it and I finally gave into to her demands. I felt like I didn't get enough sleep as I felt someone shake me.

" Just a few more minutes, ok?" I mumbled as I pulled the blanket over my head. It was too early, and boats were tough to get quality sleep on.

" Get the hell up, we are docking soon." Shigure said as he pulled me out of my bed and onto the hard wood floor.

" Hey! I was getting up, that wasn't necessary!" I yelled as he did the same to Ino and she glared daggers at him.

" That is no way to wake a lady!" Shouted Ino as she struggled to untangle the blanket that was wrapped around her, and get to her feet to face Shigure.

" If you think somebody like you can make me care about something like common courtesy, you'd have better chances of trying to create gold out of shit." Shigure devilishly replied. He could really be the biggest asshole at times.

"He does have a point." I said siding with Shigure; mainly to tick Ino off and get her back for taking my spot.

" Whatever." Ino remarked.

" Just meet me and Shikamaru up on the top deck in 15 minutes with all your stuff packed. We'll be docking soon." Shigure sternly said.

" Yeah we'll be there." I said as I waived Shigure off.

Once I had packed all my stuff and devoured an apple, I made my way up to the main deck. I looked around and I could see the small landmass ahead of us to the east.

" We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Mr. Gomi has people that will greet him when we get off so that'll be the end of the escort. Next we'll go talk with the mizukage about possible foreign relations between Konoha and Kiri. It's best if you let Shikamaru or I do most of the talking during the meeting. Like I said before, be prepared to expect anything, even threats to leave the country as fast as possible." Shigure explained. He would always eventually say things over like I would forget.

" Sounds like a plan." Shikamaru replied.

" Yep." Added Ino.

So we finally docked at the port in Kirigakure, and Mr. Gomi ran off the boat and went to go hug his wife and children. It looked like they really missed him. We all were next to get off and we were greeted by two mist ANBU.

" Please come with us, the mizukage wishes to speak with you." Said the one with the sea lion mask.

" Of course." Replied Shigure in an affirmative tone. He always tried to act all business like in front of important strangers, which I guess wasn't the weirdest quality by far about the guy.

We walked down a few blocks before we came to some kind of estate that looked quite nice and recently built.

" The mizukage is inside waiting for you." Said the other guy with the eagle mask.

" Ok, thanks. We'll take it from here." Shigure said with a fake smile.

The ANBU left quite quickly like they had to be somewhere else quite important. I had a strange feeling in my gut, but I couldn't quite figure it out. Guess that apple didn't tie me over that well for breakfast.

" Well, lets go meet the new mizukage. I'm kinda interested to see how this mystery person is." Said Shigure with a smirk. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at Shigure's attitude.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! It was a filler but I'll be back with more!<p> 


	19. Chaos

Chapt. 19- Chaos

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(Kage manor)

It was quite an elegant building for being built just recently. We walked down the short path to the mizukage's office (under the close watch of the guards of course) to begin foreign negotiations.

We stepped into the room and noticed a lady with striking red hair in her late 20's behind the desk focused on paper work when I decided to speak up and say, " Hello Lady Mizukage."

Her head shot up and fixed an odd gaze on us before asking, " And are you the one's who transported Mr. Gomi?"

" Yes we are. We are here to discuss foreign relations with Kiri and Konoha." Shikamaru stated.

"Very well. You are well aware that we have many things to address in the homeland before we open up negotiations. A later time would be much better for this discussion." She said and ended with a smile.

" Very well, we will make our leave now." I bluntly replied since this conversation was going nowhere. I turned around to leave with my team when I heard a chair move across the floor.

I turn around to face her and she is standing from behind her desk and she questions, " Why is the Shibuki, one of our national treasures in your possession?"

I rolled my eyes at her sudden reaction and replied, " I won this fair and square, no we will be on our way" As I motioned for the group to continue heading out.

" You're not going anywhere till you hand that sword over. It is property of Kiri and is not to be anybody else's possession." Growled the Mizukage.

" And if I say no?" I asked in a playful manner.

" Then I, Terumi Mei as acting mizukage shall relieve you of the sword's owner ship." Terumi Mei declared. Fuck.

I learn over and whisper to Shikamaru, " Hey, take Naruto and Ino out of here. I'm going to have to settle this. You are now captain. Your mission is to get the fuck outta here. Once I starting talking to her, run for it and get back to Konoha. I'll catch up later." I then return my attention to Terumi and reply, " Well, guess your just going to have to try and take it from me."

" Very well. You have made a grave mistake." She replied as she made a few hand signs and spit a glob of lava at me.

That's right, goddam lava. I ducked quickly and made a small glance to my back, and saw the three kids already left. Good, now it's time to get my hands dirty. I decided I would have to result to my trump card eventually to neutralize the mizukage, and since she seemed to rely on ninjutsu I would have a fair chance at beating her.

" You will now regret ever challenging me." She said as she jumped over the table and made a charge for me.

I took a step back and reached out and grabbed her fore arm to pull her past me. I pulled her past me, but she grabbed my forearm in return and spun her body sideways to deliver a kick at short range. I quickly did a split (should have stretched first) and swept out her legs from under. As she fell I broke her grip, and jumped and landed on her desk.

" Take this! Lava style: Volcanic eruption!" She shouted as she spit out a sea of lava that overwhelmed the room, and soon to melt down the building.

I quickly broke through the wall behind her desk and landed in a courtyard. I looked back to see a huge mass of lava that had devoured the room, and Terumi walk out the hole I had created. Some ANBU appeared looking to jump in the action, but she waived them off.

" I'm personally going to strip you of that sword!" Terumi shouted at me.

" Now it is you who have made a mistake to take me on alone." I said with a confident tone and then preformed a plethora of hand signs and said, " Water style: Water prison dome!"

A huge mass of water surrounded the courtyard and formed a dome, yet kept the inside still of air, not water.

" Impressive you can summon a barrier variation of the water prison jutsu, but you will still fall. I can beat you all by myself." Terumi arrogantly replied.

" You underestimate me too much." I shot back. I just may have to eat her later and make the village watch.

By now a large amount of people had gathered outside the barrier, and they were probably wondering why the hell their kage was fighting some jerk like me. Guess they would get quite the show today, and know not to fuck with me.

" Well bring it on almighty mizukage." I sarcastically replied.

She went through a few quick hand signs and seemed to performing the hidden mist jutsu, but I was wrong.

" You have trapped yourself in here you fool. Now you will pay." Terumi snickered already thinking she had beaten me.

I guess it was time to go all out, and to prevent myself from getting dissolved.

* * *

><p>(Terumi Mei's P.O.V)<p>

This guy was way in over his head thinking he could stand toe-to-toe with the likes of me. I united a nation, and he was just some stubborn jonin from the hidden leaf that needed to be taught a lesson. I observed him as he reacted quite odd to my acid mist, because he didn't. Instead he took off his shirt and did a few very weird hand signs, but with both hands. From what I could make out, it seemed he was preparing some kind of Fuinjutsu. Things would maybe not be so bland after all, and I would be able to make an example out of him.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I really hated having to resort to my best technique, but this wouldn't be a walk in the park. I did the all the hand signs to initiate the juinjutsu upon myself. Time to put all those meals to good use. My body became covered in dark circular seals and I could see the mizukage's eyes widen.

" What is that jutsu?" She asked in quite an odd tone, like a mix of fear and interest.

" This is my trump card. When I defeat and consume an enemy I gain a small portion of their strength. That power can be converted into chakra, which will keep my body from fading away. The stronger the opponent, more power I gain. I've roughly tripled my power in the past 15 years when I created this jutsu. It will be your down fall!" I roared at the stunned mizukage.

The only draw back is I had to fight the pain of using so many chakra types that didn't mesh well with my body, so I can't draw out this battle to long or I'll collapse of fatigue, and most likely have a seizure if I use this too long. The clock was ticking.

" It doesn't matter! You will parish!" She shouted as she shot more lava balls at me.

With my enhanced speed I ran by like a blur and rushed behind her. She attacked with a kunai and stuck it into my chest. The clone dissipated into a puddle of water after contact. I rose from a near by puddle and faced her. An advantage of the juinjutsu is it eliminates the use for hand signs for simple jutsus, but requires a little bit more chakra to perform them then usual.

" You can't beat me. It's only a matter of time before I get you." I ominously said.

After my remark she shot more lava balls at me, which I either dodged or used a substitution jutsu. I would have done more if I didn't have to maintain that damn water barrier. I decided I would use something to through her off, and to set me up for the finish.

I weaved through a few hand signs and said, " Water style: Rain illusion jutsu."

She opened her mouth slightly as water began to rain out of the water barrier's ceiling. I ran as fast as I could towards her, since this would be my only opening and keeping up my curse jutsu was beginning to be taxing. Just as I reached her and grabbed her by her shoulders just as she snapped out the jutsu.

"Gotcha." She whispered as her mouth puffed up with lava to melt me away in mere seconds.

" Quite the opposite." I replied in a cool manner, and her eyes narrowed.

Right before she released a stream of lava into my face I activated my ultimate genjutsu. It's supper powerful, but requires contact to activate it. I focused my chakra and had it invade her body. Just before she opened her mouth her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. I had won.

" Told you not to mess with me." I said to her motionless body as I laid her down on the ground.

I deactivated my curse jutsu, and took in a heavy sigh. My genjutsu actually worked. I had successfully trapped her inside her mindscape. It would be just a matter of time till she escaped, that would take about 5-10 minutes. It was the first time I have applied that jutsu in combat. My body stung like hell and I felt quite drained of chakra, as holding up the water barrier was still quite the chore. I quickly decided to collapse the water dome, and while the water fell I would disappear into a puddle, and wait it out while concealing my presence.

As the water dome collapsed, many civilians and ninja alike ran to observe their fallen kage. Many were relieved to see that she was still conscious, but were concerned why she wouldn't wake up. They brought in the medical staff and took her away to the hospital most likely. As the civilians walked off back to the streets I quickly shot out of the puddle with a henge and blended into the crowd while suppressing my chakra the best I could, since many mist ninja were observing the battle ground and looking to where I had disappeared to. Luckily it was hard to see through that water barrier.

I made my way to the docks, and thought I was home free. Well almost. I could still sense somebody was still following me. I guess I may have been caught. I quickly dove into the waters of the harbor where it would be impossible to track me. I would have to board a passing ship or it would be a long swim back to the main land.

" Wonder where Shikamaru took them?" I said aloud to myself while keeping a steady swim pace. I need to feast after a battle like that.

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you liked the battle and I really hope it didn't seem Shigure was too OP. anyways thanks for reading and the reviews I've received thus far.<p> 


	20. Aftermath

Chapt. 20- Aftermath

(Ino's P.O.V)

(Ship en route to Fire Country)

It was smart of Shikamaru to have us disguise ourselves and sneak on to a boat that was going to the main land. Of course Naruto complained that we should stay and help, but Shikamaru knew that reporting what had happened would be better. When we were at the docks I turned around to look at what was making the villager be more loud than usual. I quickly told the other two to turn around as we saw a giant dome of water near the middle of the city. Who could have done such a jutsu?

We snuck onto a cargo boat and hid out in the storage area. It was fruit so we didn't have to worry about going hungry.

" Man, we should have stayed. Sensei could really use our help right now! We shouldn't just ditch him like this!" Naruto shouted in an uproar.

" Calm down Naruto. Shigure said he had a plan, and besides I'm now captain. What I says goes." Shikamaru sharply replied as Naruto just turned away and crossed his arms.

" Shikamaru's right, and besides we probably of only got in the way of a battle like that." I said trying to reassure Naruto.

" I know, but we should help. That's what teammates are supposed to do." Naruto bitterly replied.

" Sometimes you need to know what battles to fight. Shigure can handle himself, and since he already is kinda a criminal this kind of behavior isn't completely surprising. We just need to focus on getting back to Konoha for now." Replied Shikamaru as he lay down to take a nap. He's way to lazy for his own good, while Naruto still looked a bit angry due to not having a chance to put his training to work.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<br>(1 Hour Later)

This boat smelt funny, but that didn't bother me too much. Ino was actually being polite to me for once and Shikamaru has been asleep for almost and hour now. I couldn't help but think about that huge aqua dome we seen at the docks. I wasn't quite sure if that was sensei's technique or not. I knew he was a water type, but he usually didn't use ninjutsu. It puzzled me.

About 5 minutes later we heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. Me and Ino moved quickly to the door to knock out who ever was going to walkthrough, we couldn't be found out just yet. Me and Ino were on each side of the door ready to hit the passerby in the head when they stepped through. The man staggered in and Ino walloped him in the dome with a 2x4 that she had found lying near her. The man now lying unconscious on the ground in front of us was Shigure.

" Sensei!" I shouted as I went over to him and shook him around to wake him up.

" Ugh…. what did I do to deserve that?" Shigure sheepishly asked.

" I'm so sorry sensei! We thought you were one of the people from the crew. Let us help you up." Ino shamefully said Ino.

We helped Shigure to his feet and got a good look at him. He didn't have his shirt one, just Shibuki strapped to his back, he also looked soaked, and he looked extremely tired as if he was going to pass out again.

" How did you get here?" I asked wondering how he possibly made it to a ship in the middle of the sea.

" I swam." Shigure replied with a bit of effort.

" Dang. What happened with then mizukage?" Inquired Ino.

Shigure took in a deep breath and said, " Well we fought. I created the dome of water to keep anybody from interfering, and I just barely beat her and caught up to you guys."

" So it was you who created that massive dome of water after all." Shikamaru suddenly said. None of us noticed he had woken up.

" Yeah, I had to go all out to defeat her. She was probably one of my toughest opponents. Also, for the mean time try to not get to near me until I get a snack." Shigure explained.

I knew what that meant and I quickly made my way to the other side of the storage room while Ino and Shikamaru just exchanged confused glances.

" Well we have plenty of food here, why don't you have some?" Offered Ino.

" That won't do. I need meat. Fresh human meat to be exact. I'm going to find an unlucky sailor and bring them back here to feast." Shigure replied as he stood up.

" Why would you need that?" Asked Shikamaru curiously.

" It's cause sensei here is a cannibal." I said, while Shigure just looked at me funny. What'd I do?

" It's not just that. The jutsu I use correlates with it, and I need to refill the reserves I have used. I'll be back in about 5, and I recommend you close your eyes when I eat. I don't have the best manners." Shigure said as he exited the door. We all shivered at the fact he was going to eat somebody in front of us.

Just like he said, he dragged back some poor guy with his throat slit. Ino looked like she was going to puke, Shikamaru looked a little interested but more disgusted, and I couldn't even look. Why did he have to come back! This was just nasty.

" Ok. Looks like I'm going to eat it raw and fresh since I can't cook it. Either go to the other end and don't look, or watch. Your choice, now choose." Shigure said as he had his gaze fixed on the man.

We all would take occasional peaks at him eating, and we would regret it each time. He had the man naked and he was working from the neck down. He attacked the man in a vulture like manner. Oh, did I mention he was literally covered head to tow in blood, and that it smelt horrible. This went on for about a half hour, and when he called us over the only thing left was the skeleton, privates, fat, and head intact. He ate almost an entire person! Next thing he did was perform a few weird hand signs then press his right hand against his stomach.

" What's that for?" I asked.

" It's the ritual used in one of my jutsus. Nothing major. Now, Ino would you please dispose of the corpse?" Shigure asked as he licked blood off his lips.

" I guess." Ino squeamishly replied as she gingerly dragged the empty carcass to the far corner of the storage room.

" Does it bother you that you eat your own kind?" Asked Shikamaru. I had been wondering the same thing.

" Not really. It's just food to me honestly, but I guess that's called " insane" from everybody else's point of view." Shigure responded as he leaned back against one of the many fruit filled crates in the room.

" Hmm…" Said Shikamaru while it was obvious he was thinking.

" Well I suggest we all get some rest. We'll be at the main land in no time and we need to report this incident quickly since news will spread out of Kiri that a lone Konoha shinobi defeated the recently elected mizukage." Shigure stated as he closed his eyes.

" Aren't you going to wash that blood off you first?" Ino said with a annoyed tone, and we all nodded along.

" Not right now. It'll dry soon and like just bath when we dock. For now, deal with it." Shigure retorted.

We all found our spot soon enough and fell fast asleep. It had been a crazy day that came to an interesting end. I wonder how people at the village would react to Shigure beating the mizukage.

* * *

><p>There's the end of the water mission arc! hope you liked! next section will focus more on Naruto's training, so stay tuned.<p> 


	21. Upgrade

Chapt. 21- Upgrade

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(Konoha)

(1 Day Later)

It was nice to finally get back to Konoha. For once I actually had a few things to do, which is kinda weird. Shikamaru though convinced me to talk to Tsunade and have us all report what happened during the mission to have us all explain, which is probably a good idea. We were silent for most of the trip, and as we reached the kage tower it was a huge relief that it was finally over. I told Naruto that today we would be doing some training finally, so I had him go off to training field 5, than I told Ino she didn't have to stick around, and she gladly got away from me. Poor kid must still be scarred after watching me go to town on that sailor.

" So do you want to explain all the events that happened?" Shikamaru asked as we entered the front door.

" Yeah. I'm the best one to explain, and you'll just verify my information if she asks about it." I replied as we were now heading up the stairs to her room.

We both reached her room and opened the door to she her face deep in paper work, again. We both walked to the middle of the room and silently waited for her to notice. Luckily Shizune made a cough sound to make Tsunade look up.

" So? What happened? Are the rumors true?" Tsunade blurted out.

" What rumors?" I asked already knowing what she might be talking about.

" There's a rumor that a leaf shinobi defeated the mizukage right in the middle of Kiri, was that you Shigure?" Tsunade questioned with skepticism.

" It was Shigure that confronted the mizukage, I witnessed it." Stated Shikamaru.

" Interesting. How did the mission go?" Asked Tsunade with a curious tone.

I breathed in before replying, " It went off just as planned. The only snag was when we went to go talk with the mizukage and she wanted to take my sword from me claiming it was Kiri's property. That's when things got out of hand."

" Do you agree with that Shikamaru?" Tsunade said as she turned her attention to him.

" Yes. Everything he said is true." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

" Ok. Shikamaru you may leave, thank you for the report. Shigure we have some more things to discuss." Tsunade said in a light, yet strange tone.

I watched Shikamaru leave as he put has hands behind his head, and then I returned my attention to Tsunade and Shizune. They both had pretty blank faces, so I assumed I wasn't in any kind of trouble.

" So, just to clarify what happened with you and the 5th mizukage, Terumi Mei. You defeated her single handily right in the center of Kirigakure?" Tsunade questioned for confirmation.

" Basically." I replied. Where was she going with this?

" Well I have figured out two things. 1st, our relations with Kiri right now are going to be hampered for awhile so I doubt and near future treaties will be initiated. 2nd, I have decided to award you with the rank of Sannin, as being recognized as one of the most powerful ninja in the land." Tsunade said with a smirk.

I almost laughed when I realized she had meant what she had said and replied, " Wait, this is for real?"

" Definitely. The story has traveled quite far in a short amount of time to the other villages that a lone leaf shinobi defeated the mizukage on her turf. This is your reward, but that doesn't mean I want you going around fighting kages." Tsunade declared with a genuine smile.

" Sounds good. I'm going to leave, Naruto's probably pissed I'm taking so long." I responded.

Tsunade nodded that I returned with a bow, and then I walked swiftly out of the kage tower. I 'm still a little stunned I was given such a rank, since I did in fact barely beat her. Oh well, I would enjoy myself.

I strolled down to field 5 where I told Naruto to meet me about an hour ago and he was pacing back and forth near a tree in the small clearing. He really didn't have any patience.

" About time sensei! What took you so long?" Naruto barked at me as I walked to go greet him.

" Oh, nothing really. Just the mission report, and I was given the rank of sannin." I said fairly bluntly.

" What? You were given the same rank as Jiraiya? Why would somebody like you get something like that?" Naruto shouted. Man did he always have to point at me too when he was shocked?

" Well I'm awesome, that's why. Now are you ready to train or what?" I asked in an irritated demeanor.

" Yeah, what are we doing?" Naruto pleaded. Now he's respectful….

" Were meditating. Now sit your ass down and calm your mind." I said as I sat down on the ground.

"This is stupid." Naruto grumbled lowly to himself.

" I heard that." I quietly said, and he flinched at my response.

We sat down with our eyes closed for about 15 minutes before Naruto blurted out, " Are we going to be doing anything actually helpful?"

I sighed and replied, " When your one with yourself, you will find it easier to perform jutsu and manage your chakra better. It's essential to learn how to be patient, which you suck at. We'll be doing another hour of this, so shut the fuck up and enjoy the sunlight."

Naruto groaned to himself after I spoke, but he didn't make another word after the hour was up. Once I stood up, he jolted right up as well and looked very relieved. Talk about hyperactive.

" So we'll be doing this for about an hour everyday here in the morning at 8:00. You understand?" I asked the teen.

" Fine sensei." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes then continued with, " So what else are we going to do"

" Well, since I can't teach you a whole lot of ninjutsu, I suggest you find another teacher for that. Make sure it's somebody skilled with the wind element. As for training with me it will be mostly on chakra control, kenjutsu, and taijutsu training. Ya dig?" I explained to Naruto.

He seemed to be thinking by the look on his goofy face and then said, " So do you know anybody who uses wind style?"

" Not the slightest idea. I gave you the information, and now you want me to do all the work? That's asking to much of me kid." I said hoping he would get the message.

" Okay. So what kenjutsu are we doing? I don't really have a specific weapon?" Naruto said.

" Well let's just master kunai, shurikan, and basic weaponry before we move into getting something unique to you. For special weapons I can help you master sword play, spears/javelin, morning star and staff." I stated. Hopefully this would tie over his interests.

" Sounds good, now what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

" Today, your going to fight unarmed against somebody with a weapon. You must know how to defend and disarm enemies. It is key to surviving." I said as I pulled Shibuki from off my back.

" Crap." Naruto muttered to himself.

" Now let's begin!" I yelled as I charged a Naruto with my sword in tow.

* * *

><p>(2 Hours Later)<p>

Quite the work out I had with Naruto. I nearly decapitated him a few times during the spar since I guess he just isn't accustomed to fighting maniacs with swords, but it was fun nonetheless. I had told him I would be staying with Anko from now on, since he's apartment was shit, all he made was ramen, and Anko was much more attractive than him. Tomorrow I decided I would talk more with Neji and pay a possible visit to the Hyuga compound. I hadn't seen that place in years.

I walked into Anko's house and called out, " Yo, are you here?"

I walked to the kitchen and saw a note. It basically said she wouldn't be back for a few days due to a mission. Guess I would have to go buy myself some sake for the night, since I've been sober for way too long.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the update, and don't forget to review!<p> 


	22. Relatives Clash

Chapt. 22- Relatives Clash

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I woke up in Anko's bed with a slight hangover, and I stumbled out of bed and landed on the floor.

" Ouch." I said to myself.

I collected myself and made my way to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and another bottle of sake from my reserve in the fridge. I should have become a bartender. After my breakfast I checked the clock, and it showed 7:00 as the time. I figured it would be enough time to get dressed and meet Naruto out on the field.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<br>(8:00)

I had just got there in time on this cold fall morning. Shigure looked tired or buzzed, probably both though. From the looks of it he was wearing his usual plain black t-shirt with one of Anko's traditional long sleeve shirts underneath. Was he also a cross dresser? He makes Jiraiya seem normal.

" Glad you made it." Shigure said as he placed Shibuki on the ground.

" Yeah, what's with you being a cross dresser?" I asked partly to just irritate him.

" Oh, I just liked to use it as an undershirt, and I won't take fashion tips from some fool who dresses in all orange." Shigure remarked. Orange is the best, he doesn't know what he's talking about.

" Well are we going to just be sitting around again?" I asked the strange man.

" Yep, now let's get to it." He happily replied as he sat down and crossed his legs.

I did the same and closed my eyes. This had to be the most idiotic training ever. It wasn't relaxing, and I should be doing actual training right now.

* * *

><p>(1 Hour Later)<p>

Once Shigure stood up, I leaned back and stretched. It didn't feel like an hour, but he said it was. I wasn't going to complain about it, I wanted to train.

" So are we going to train now?" I asked hoping he wouldn't put me through another bullshit exercise.

" Not today. You need to find yourself a ninjutsu teacher before we move on. Besides, I have other stuff to do today." Shigure said with a yawn, then continued by picking up Shibuki and strapping it to his back.

" I guess, but where do I start?" I questioned since I hadn't the slightest idea where to start.

" I don't fucking know. Stop asking me these questions, and actually go figure it out. Damn kid." Shigure huffed obviously in no mood to chat any longer.

He walked of the field and back towards town, and I just stood there, and thought to myself where I should start looking. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

The cool morning breeze felt nice against my face as I walked through the streets of Konoha. I decided I would locate Guy and ask him about where I could find Neji.

After about a half hour of aimless walking I saw Guy walking through town talking with Lee. It was eerie how much the looked alike.

I walked up to them and said, " Good morning you two! Quick question, any idea where I could find Neji?"

" Ahh yes. I believe is in the Hyuga compound right now since my team just finished morning drills. By the way, is it true you defeated the mizukage?" Guy said with comical anxiety, while Lee copied his emotions.

" Ugh, yeah. I did do that, and when I got back I was given the rank of sannin." I replied not trying to seem too arrogant.

" Hosh! Your youth burns greater than ever!" Guy exclaimed dramatically.

" I will need to work twice as hard to be successful like you Hyuga-sama!" Lee said the same way as Guy.

I flinched at how he addressed me, but I shrugged it off. It was just weird somebody calling me that.

" Atta boy Lee, you will continue to grow stronger each day as long as you work hard enough!" Guy shouted.

" Yes sensei!" Lee replied back dramatically.

I slowly backed outta there since I didn't feel like talking to those weirdos any more than I had to, and I had my information. I walked about another 20 minutes till I was outside the Hyuga estate. It was a mixed feeling of being back here. Most my old memories of being here were being teased when my dad had brought me when I was a young child, now I was being welcomed as an honored guest. It's strange how things change.

I stood outside the gate until a Hyuga guard came up and addressed me, " Are you Shigure?"

" The one and only." I sarcastically replied.

" Right this way sir." The Hyuga guard said as he opened the gate and escorted me to the main house.

Not much had changed since the last time I had been there, not even the paint job. Talk about boring. He opened the door to the main house and I went inside to be greeted by another Hyuga servant.

" Hello Shigure; Hiashi will be with you shortly." She said with a bow.

" Coolio." I said as I took a generous look around the grand mansion.

I waited about five minutes before Hiashi emerged from the upstairs with a young girl behind him.

" Hello Shigure. I would like to welcome you to the Hyuga estate." Hiashi said as we exchanged bows.

" Thank you Hiashi." I said in the most respectful tone I could muster.

" I would also like to introduce you to my daughter and clan heir, Hinata." Hiashi said, and Hinata gave a bow.

" It is a-an honor." She sputtered. I guess she wasn't the talkative type.

" Great, now I was looking to spar with Neji. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked the clan head.

" Ahh, he should be in our dojo right now practicing. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you intruded on his current match. He could use a challenge." Hiashi responded in a prideful tone, since Neji was one of the most gifted Hyuga.

" Great, let's go there immediately." I said as the Hyuga servant led us down a few corridors and through a beautiful courtyard. When we reached the clan dojo I could see a few other Hyuga observing the match of Neji dominating some other Hyuga.

" Attention. Neji, you have a requested match from Shigure Hyuga, do you accept?"

" I do." Neji replied after he knocked the other kid out.

" Ok, let's do this thing." I happily said while taking off Shibuki since it was taijutsu only.

I stepped into the arena, and many of the Hyuga watching looked at me with extreme curiosity. It could be from the rumors, or that I had a very unorthodox stance, or that I haven't been seen around here since about 2 decades ago. It didn't matter they were in for a show.

" Are you both ready?" The refereeing Hyuga asked both of us.

" Hai." Neji said as he dropped into the gentle fist stance, and activated his Byakugan.

" Yeah." I lazily said as I stood there with my hands on my hips.

" Begin!" The referee Hyuga announced.

* * *

><p>(Hiashi's P.O.V)<p>

Despite his extreme reputation, Shigure had one of the oddest stances ever. It was like he didn't take Neji, our prodigy as a real threat. I motioned to Hinata to observe this match carefully since it would be most interesting.

After the start, neither of them moved initially. After about 5 seconds Neji made the first move and threw a strike towards Shigure's chest. I was certain it would hit since it looked like Shigure was off guard, but a the last possible second he leaned to his left and grabbed Neji's wrist and twisted it with amazing speed. No wonder he didn't take a serious stance, his speed and reflexes are astonishing.

Once he had a hold of Neji, He threw a high kick to Neji's head, which he ducked under. Neji then used his free hand to hit Shigure in the upper torso. Amazingly, Shigure created more leverage on the wrist he had a hold of and twisted it more. He pulled Neji toward him and was behind him in a flash successfully dodged the attack. I have never seen such a technique so successful and fast against gentle fist.

Shigure wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Neji's frame into a body triangle, and fell to the ground. Neji struggled valiantly, but it was obvious Shigure was the more experienced grappler. He quickly sunk in a rear-naked choke and made Neji submit quite quickly. The match had only lasted about 30 seconds, and was quite thrilling. I smiled knowing what would most likely happen, but when I looked at Hinata and the others they looked devastated.

" Match end! Neji is unable to continue." The fellow Hyuga referee declared.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

As I unlatched myself from Neji's body I couldn't help but grin. All these Hyuga watching looked extremely confused that Neji had lost in such a fashion. Hiashi just looked at me with a generic look and nodded.

Once Neji had come to, we bowed to each other and left the sparring area. As Neji went to go get some fresh air out in the courtyard, I rejoined with Hiashi.

" So, did I go to hard?" I asked him in a joking manner.

" Not at all, that was quite the match. I must ask though, what is your style of taijutsu? I've never seen somebody fight like that ever." Hiashi curiously said.

" It's my own style I developed over the years. It's completely unique to me." I replied.

" Interesting. Would you like to accompany my daughter and I to lunch?" Hiashi asked. It was so rare he would want something of somebody else, but I nodded in agreement. He seemed to understand my gesture and continued, " Good, now meet us in the dinning room in 20 minutes."

He walked away probably to attend other business, leaving me with his daughter. She didn't seem to have that cold exterior that most Hyuga's had, which was a bit weird knowing this was Hiashi's daughter and clan heir.

" So how are you doing?" I kindly asked just trying to make some simple small talk.

" Oh. I'm fine, I guess." She shyly replied. How the hell was this Hiashi's kid? She seemed so quiet, gentle, and soft-spoken. It was like night and day.

" That's good. Are you a shinobi as well?" I inquired.

" Yes. I am on squad 8 with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei." She quietly replied at almost an inaudible volume.

" Interesting. I'm going to go talk to Neji, see you at lunch." I said as I waived to the shy girl. She seemed too soft be an actual ninja.

I walked out the door and into the courtyard and spotted Neji immediately standing by the grand fountain in the center of the yard.

I walked up to him and asked, " So how are you?"

He seemed a bit dazed but replied, " I'm fine, but how do you avoid and counter every attack without any flaw?"

I looked up at the sky and said, " Eh, its just practice. That's all. My movements are odd, and confuse the human brain."

" Why don't you use gentle fist?" Neji asked.

" Because I was never taught it. It's a long story, but in short it wasn't offered to me." I bluntly said with a hint of anger.

" Care to explain?" Neji questioned.

"Not really. Maybe when I know you better." I responded as I walked away to go find the kitchen. They had to have a sake stash somewhere in this damn place.

I made my way to the kitchen finally after about 15 minutes of searching, and I found the fridge. I opened the door and saw a shelf full of sake bottles.

" I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I said to myself as I took one and popped off the cap.

After getting my fix, I went to the dining room where Hiashi was seated with Hinata and a younger girl at each of his sides. I took a seat from across from him, and saw 4 pre-made salads and pieces of what looked to be some kind of egg roll on front of us.

" Thank you for joining us Shigure. To my left is my youngest daughter Hanabi." Hiashi stated.

" Hello." Hanabi said in a cheerful manner. Much more out going than her sister.

" Well nice to finally meet all of you together, now lets dig in." I said as I grabbed my chopsticks.

The lunch was quite nice, even though there wasn't much talking. As I was walking through town back to Anko's place I thought of what Hiashi had offered me. He said I would be welcomed to my own place within the Hyuga residence, which I said I would mull over. The only really odd thing he asked was if I wanted the Byakugan. This stuck me as a dubious offer, which I refused. I didn't need or want the Hyuga bloodline limit. It was quite weird how I seemed to suddenly command so much respect now within the Hyuga complex. I guess fear can cause a lot of things.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the Hyuga encounter. Next update will be soon. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	23. Learning Curve

Chapt. 23- Learning Curve

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(2 Weeks Later)

I was quite enjoying myself that I had finally gotten into somewhat of a groove in my routine. First thing in the morning Anko would make breakfast if she was here or I would just grab some fruit around 7:00. Next I would go out to field 5 and meditate with Naruto for an hour then give him some kenjutsu and taijutsu lessons for an hour. He was starting to catch on, and he was becoming more aware while having better reflexes. On top of that I really do think the meditation has helped him focus and calm down every so steadily. After that around 9:00 I would go for a walk in the woods for about an hour to give myself a break from sparring. About 10:00-10:20 I would go to the kage tower to say hello to Tsunade and to see if she had any missions that might come up and need my abilities, but she would say no. I was bored, but I wasn't desperate to do a C or D rank mission. After that around 10:30ish I would go back into town and get a quick snack. Around 11:00 I would go back to Anko's and get hammered then take my mid day nap. I would usually wake up around 3 and then I would go off to have lunch with Naruto.

This was really starting to feel really fun, since I didn't have any true responsibilities. After lunch I would head over to the Hyuga compound, and spar for a few sessions with Neji or talk more with Hiashi about crap, mostly revolving about how great the Hyuga were. Basically Tsunade told me to get on good terms with the clan just for protective reasons. If Danzo wanted to get rid of me, it would be tougher if I were liked publicly. Speaking of that bastard, I would occasionally catch one of his ROOT ANBU spying on me. I guess I still scare the old buzzard since I am bat-shit fucking crazy. Around 5 I would go back home to eat a light dinner and spend some personal time with Anko. Sometime around 7ish I would go out to the bars and get wasted. I would usually get back home around 11:00. For the last hour I would meditate and hour before bed, which was quite hard to do when black out drunk, but was did help me focus as weird as that sounds, and I would be calmer for a nights sleep.

While I've been having my fun, Naruto has done a horrible job at finding a teacher. I decided that I would just go find somebody to help him with ninjutsu, which was what I was going to do until I received a letter from Jiraiya yesterday night. He wrote that he would be coming back to get Naruto in a month since he assumed I had trained Naruto enough to be put in the danger that Jiraiya faces on a daily basis.

" Well what do ya know about that." I said to myself as I stood in the front door way of the house.

" Hey, don't leave the door open. It's goddam freezing outside." Anko yelled from the other side of the house. How she knew I had the door open, I'll never know.

" Ok, I was just reading something." I muttered as I shut the door and took a seat on the couch.

" Whatcha got there?" Anko asked as she come down the hallway and sat next to me.

" It's a message from Jiraiya. He'll be picking up Naruto in a month to finish his training with him I suppose." I replied as I continued to scan the note.

" So how do you feel about that?" Anko questioned.

" Great. Now we'll have more alone time. Let's go to bed, I'm tired as hell." I said as I dragged her to the bedroom.

" Pull harder! I'm tired so just carry me." Anko whined. She could be a bit childish sometimes, but two could play that game.

" I'm tired too, so I'm just going to leave you on the floor if you won't walk." I said as I left for the bedroom without her.

" Fine! I wanted to sleep here anyways! You're no fun, enjoy the damn bed!" Anko shouted jokingly at me with a hint of seriousness.

" I will. Without you nobody will hog all the damn covers." I snickered from the bedroom. Ah, this was just too fun.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

(The Next Day)

I was heading out to field 5 again like every other day we've been doing for training. I really liked how much I was able to do in such a short amount of time. My taijutsu was so much better than it was before, and I sparred against Rock Lee the other day with just taijutsu and I held my ground for a while, where as before he just straight up kicked my ass. Also I knew how to use a sword enough to be "somewhat of a threat" as Shigure put it.

I arrived at the field this morning and noticed Shigure wasn't already meditating like usual and looked to be waiting on me. What gives?

I walked up to him and asked, " What's your deal?"

" Nothing really, but I do have a message for you from Jiraiya." He said as he handed me a scroll.

It basically said that I (Jiraiya) would be coming back into a month to take me back out on a journey to see the world and finish up my training. I had really missed the old pervert. Shigure was fine and all, but pervy-sage was actually just more comfortable to be around even though Shigure has actually taught me more so far.

" So do you understand?" Asked Shigure.

" I suppose. So what are we going to be doing before he comes?" I asked right back.

" Well, to fulfill my promise to Jiraiya I have to get you close to battle shape as possible before he comes to get you. So don't worry about getting a ninjutsu teacher since Jiraiya will have you covered. Today like the rest of the month will be the most intense training. It will be fundamentals and skills I learned while in the ANBU and it will be your job to learn them." Shigure explained.

" Great sensei! When do we start?" I inquired.

" Right now. Now sit down and meditate." Shigure said with a coy tone.

" Damn sensei…" I mumbled to myself. Even more stupid sitting around while we could be doing actual training.

* * *

><p>(That Night)<p>

I was so tired when I reached my vacant apartment. Never in my life had Jiraiya or Kakashi worked me that hard, and this was what my next 30 days were.

"Ugh…" I said to myself as I trudged over to my couch and plopped down to rest my sore body.

Today we trained for 6 straight hours. No breaks, and no reducing tempo. I had to be going at 100 percent or he would threaten to cut my fingers of with Shibuki. I did what the crazy guy told me for fear of my life, and to get stronger.

As I lied there on my couch I could hardly move my body as it felt like almost all of my muscles were ripped. I pulled my hand slowly to my upper shoulder where Shigure had stabbed me earlier today when fighting with kunai. He really didn't hold back in the heat of the moment, but I guess that will help me when facing real enemies.

I looked into my kitchen and saw an unopened bowl of instant ramen. Why did it have to be so far away? I couldn't even force myself to get up off the couch and I drifted towards a heavy slumber. I was going to be in for hell.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it even though it was a filler. I'll have my next chapter up super soon.<p> 


	24. Set Sail on a New Journey

Chapt.24- Set Sail on a New Journey

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(Day of Jiraiya's Arrival; 1 month later)

Today was supposed to be the day Jiraiya would come back for me. I was ecstatic to see the silly old man. I officially hated Shigure for putting me through the most extreme training regiment ever. I guess I shouldn't have said I was ready for anything. Boy was I wrong.

For The past month I would train a minimum of 6 hours a day to 9 hours a day with Shigure at full speed. I actually almost died a few times since he pushed me so hard. He would even attack me in the middle of the night just to make sure I would be able to defend myself from somebody who came to attack me in my sleep. I have become a very light sleeper in a very short amount of time.

I was waiting at Konoha's main gate with Shigure, and he had been quite quiet all morning. He and Anko were the most bi-polar couple ever. Some days they would love each other and others, well they would straight up fight. Last week Anko and Shigure destroyed their house, then the next day they made up and everything was cool. I mean seriously? I didn't understand either of them, and I don't think anybody did. After the house had been reduced to rubble Shigure got them a residence at the Hyuga complex. Sometimes during the week he would have me face Neji to give himself a breather during training…lazy bastard. I didn't beat Neji once, but I think that was because he always got to fight me when I was tired.

I yawned then Shigure suddenly said, " I see the old perv. Get your stuff ready."

" Yeah I know." I replied in an irritated tone as I threw on my backpack.

Jiraiya approached slowly and when he finally came within talking distance he said, " So you ready kiddo?"

" More then you know." I said happily. I'm sure Shigure was dying to get rid of me.

Jiraiya turned his attention to Shigure and asked in a very serious tone, " So is he ready?"

" Oh you'll be quite impressed with the results. You may thank me later when he probably ends up saving your ass." Shigure remarked sarcastically.

" Well that's good to hear. Naruto, let's get a move on. We have a lot of places to go in a short amount of time." Jiraiya stated as he turned back to the road and started walking.

" Alright!" I shouted as I closely followed the older sannin. I was going to begun a new chapter in my life.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I watched Jiraiya and Naruto disappear into the distance on this cold morning. I was really happy for the kid that he was back with his rightful mentor, yet I was quite proud of his results from my training regiment. Maybe I would have some students of my own sometime in the future.

My thoughts were interrupted as an ANBU ninja dropped down in front of me. He looked at me with his rabbit mask and said, " The hokage requests to see you."

" Ight." I replied and he was gone in a flash. Was I actually going to get a mission worth my while?

I walked swiftly though town just so I wouldn't keep Tsunade waiting. She has been in a sour mood lately for whatever reason. She was hammering away at her protégé, Sakura. Her training was almost as extreme as mine, but I think I did a little better since I didn't lose my temper as much or have as many distractions.

I finally reached the kage tower in about 7 minutes, and I entered immediately. I walked up the staircase to her room and opened the door to her office. Tsunade was fixated on some paper work she was "working" on, while Shizune was petting Tonton. Weird.

" Hello Lady Tsunade, how may I help you?" I asked.

She seemed quite flustered with her work but looked relieved when she looked up at me and said, " Ah, there you are. Since you're done training Naruto I can have you go out on this important intel mission."

" Intel? You do know I'm more accustomed to just killing people rather than gathering information." I said with honesty.

" That's true, but we need somebody who won't fail and that can be away from Konoha for a long time and not get killed." She replied quickly.

" So what's the deal then?" I inquired as she tossed me a scroll.

" That contains the details, but what your doing is a mapping mission." Tsunade explained.

" What area exactly?" I said with an intrigued look.

She took a small breath and replied, " The southern hemisphere. Nobody ahs successfully mapped out before, so we need you to go down there and uncover any unknown villages and establish good foreign relations, and please, please don't go starting trouble. Your mission depends on it."

" How long should this take?" I asked feeling less than thrilled about my new mission.

" A year if you're fast." Tsunade grimly replied. My jaw dropped.

" Fuck…" I said with noticeable disappointment. I really wish I would just be used as an assassin.

" So can I trust this with you? I suggest starting by going down past Tea Country and start from down there." Tsunade asked me.

I looked at Shizune for a quick moment before replying, " You can count on me. I'll be outta here by the afternoon."

" Excellent, now go take care of your business before you go." Tsunade growled as she returned to the absurd stack of paper.

I walked out of the building and took a look at the scroll she had handed me. It basically went over everything she said, but also said I would serve as a diplomat from Konoha. Seriously? I'm no political figure, why the fuck would I be made an ambassador of some sort?

"Whatever." I said to myself as I put the scroll away.

I headed toward the Hyuga complex to tell Hiashi and Anko of my new long-term mission. I highly doubt this will go over well.

I reached the mansion about a half hour later and entered into the main building. Nobody was around except the maid.

" Hey, where is Hiashi?" I kindly asked.

" He is in the foyer I believe, Master Shigure." She replied nicely with a bow.

" Thanks." I said as I marched up the stairs of the manor to the upstairs foyer.

I reached the foyer and spotted Hiashi talking with another Hyuga elder about whatever they talk about, and he gave me a weird look.

" What is it?" He demanded.

" I will be leaving on a mission to the southern hemisphere to act as a diplomat of Konoha to foreign countries. I will be gone a minimum one year." I replied in a respectful manner.

Hiashi scratched his chin then replied, " I understand. Be careful on your journey. I will tell the other clansmen of your absence."

I nodded then asked, " Would you tell Anko as well? We had a fight the other day, and I don't feel like getting into another argument."

" Very well. You may now leave." Hiashi bluntly said as he returned to his other conversation.

I walked out of the main building very quickly and entered my quarters. I took a quick look around and realized she wasn't inside. Perfect. I took five minutes to write her a quick note, and then I packed my bag and set off towards the main gate.

I reached the gate just as the air was beginning to cool down from the day, with sunset only about an hour away. I turned around to get a good last look at Konoha, and I smiled. It seemed like only yesterday I had come back, and now I was leaving again. At least next time I would return I would be welcomed back with open arm rather than kunai; well that's what I hope for.

* * *

><p>Well that's pretty much it for this arc. Next up is the shippuden era and more changes in the future due to Shigure's presence. Please R&amp;R and keep enjoying the story!<p> 


	25. Exploration

Chapt.25- Exploration

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(Flashback of Mission/ Shigure's journal)

I completed my conquest in about 13 months, and let me tell you it was a mix of good and bad. On a positive note it was mostly tropical areas and jungles that I explored, and the booze were amazing. To fuck everything up on my travels most the places I stayed in smelt weird, the people were rude and had something against bathing, and it rained a fucking ton. I guess it could be worse.

The first few weeks were probably the most boring; since I had to go find countries and villages that were currently unknown to Konoha, talk about confusing as hell. After a month I still hadn't found another village except for resorts and small farming towns, but not a single country/ military force.

I was really staring to get irritated that absolutely nothing was in the southeast area of the known world, until I stumbled upon an island nation. I went to go meet them, and at first everything was smooth. They called themselves the village hidden in the peninsula and were in Island Country. I gathered what mapping information I could from that and added it to my own, so I had a start.

Things went sour when I met their leader. I know I was told not to cause trouble, but this guy was a royal asshole, literally. They were led by a monarchy, and I had King Asshole himself scoffing at me. I was chased out of there once I chopped his head off, but at least I got the map of the general area.

About a week later I fetched a bout and took off on a 2-month voyage of the far southeastern sea that was somewhere quite south of Suna. When I docked I landed in a simple port and a small continent encased in jungle. Just terrific. It week me another week of bumbling through the goddam jungle to meet the village, or should I say aborigines.

These people were highly religious, primitive, and simple. I first meet them when they attacked me, and when I began to eat one of my victims they actually applauded me. Now that was the last reaction I had expected. From what I could understand from them is that cannibalism was a trait of their mighty gods. I was getting worshipped like nobodies business and settled down for about a month to enjoy myself and attempt to gather information.

Once I decided to leave they happily accepted the alliance with Konoha, since they wouldn't disappoint one of their "gods". I decided to call them the village hidden within the jungle, and use the mapping materials I got from them to get to the other side if the small island continent.

After about another month of travel I had made it to the coast. I only was able to find one actual military force in the whole area, which was quite weird; maybe I wasn't searching hard enough. I quickly got onto a ship and kept going east.

This time it only took about a month of sea travel and I arrived somewhere probably on the other side of the world since it was very foreign in almost every aspect. From what I had gathered from the people at the port is there were 6 ninja villages within the vast region. I actually got a map from one guy, and I had my work cut out for me. I created a path I would take from each village and estimated if I hurried I would be done in 5 months. First country on my list (or the one I was currently in) was Hill Country. I found the capital in about 4 days and met up with their military head (basically their kage). He seemed quite nice and we hit it off pretty well. We exchanged information and I was out in about 3 days with some good information that Tsunade would like.

Back on the round I continued to walk through forests, plains, and mountainous terrain before I reached my next destination. It was called Skull Country and it was definitely really ominous, it reminded me of Iwa. After venturing into the country there was very little attractive about the place so I didn't even bother to find the capital.

After wasting 2 weeks in Skull Country and a month to get there, next I entered Volcano Country. I saw two huge active volcanoes within the country assuming that's where it got its name. I was officially in the middle of the continent as I found the capital about a week later. I got some weird looks because of my Konoha hi-ate, but besides that it was ok. The best thing about this country probably was the booze, since I stuck around an extra week having fun. Once I got out of my slump I had the treaty signed and headed directly south to Blue Country.

I thought it was a strange name until I saw most the fields and land was covered in some sort of blue weed like flower. I never did find the hidden village in the location, just a few farming towns in 3 weeks of searching.

My last stop was Thorn Country, and I didn't feel like going to the other place since the leader from Hill country told me the last country, Hurricane country was currently in civil war.

Thorn Country was basically like Fire country, but slightly more over grown with more thorny bushes and poisonous animals. I found the capital at this place too in about a week and it was run by a democracy. They basically did away with 1 military leader and had a board of experienced ninja to make decisions. I talked with the board, and got voted down to having an alliance since it wasn't in their best interests. I was fine with it and got out of there the next day.

About 2 days later thorn ninja tried to ambush me and get information from the other villages I had gathered. I pretty much kicked ass and ate them on the spot, but I did make sure to send 1 lucky soul to go tell the tale to his superiors. I now had a small militia after me and I got to the border/ coast the next day and got on a ship. I knew trouble when I saw it, and fighting 80 ninja wasn't on my to do list.

I spent about 5 months on the vast ocean (with tiny island stops along the way for supplies) and reached the far west part of the neighboring nation of Island country. This country was defiled with corruption and in the midst of a power struggle so I told my self I would head back to Konoha. I made it through what I learned to be Tropic Country, and enjoyed the local bars while traveling across the wide country. I probably took too much time with about 2 weeks to get through the entire place.

Just North of me was Tea Country so I decided I would be back in Konoha in about a month if I didn't take any detours. I mad it quickly through the familiar territory and landed in Fire Country a month later, and about a week from Konoha. I didn't run into any leaf shinobi to talk to along the way to ask what's going on, but I assumed Tsunade would probably be whom I needed to talk to first.

This summary brings us to now, as I'm standing outside the front gates of Konoha at sunset preparing to enter a village I hadn't seen in a year, and wonder if anything had changed? I also wondered if Naruto had been back since training Jiraiya since they were supposed to be gone for a year as well. I guess I'll just have to go and find out.

* * *

><p>Just a recap of Shigure's journey. This isn't very exciting I know, but this information will be a referenced back to later on and hold some weight in later chapters.<p> 


	26. In With The New Out With The Old

Chapt. 26- In With the New; Out With the Old

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I was finally back after quite the journey. I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy returning to the village though. I still had the feeling I was unwanted, but it still felt like my home. I didn't bother going through the main gate, and I just snuck passed all the guards while making my way to the hokage tower. Tsunade said I was supposed to finish about a month ago so leaving her waiting any longer would be bad news for me.

I made my way quickly to the kage on the cloudy day, and walked inside. I looked at the receptionist and smiled at her. She glanced at me quickly and waived me on the Tsunade's office. I nodded in compliance and walked up the stairs to the place. Once I was outside the door I could hear voices inside debating something. I decided I wasn't going to wait for them to wrap it up, and just go in there.

I swung the door open and walked to the center of the room to see Tsunade talking with Sakura about something while Shizune just watched them. They stopped their conversation immediately and focused their attention on me. Sakura looked a little older from what I remembered, while Tsunade looked sleep deprived as ever, and Shizune still looked like some worried mother.

" About time you showed up!" Barked Tsunade as I flinched at the sudden anger.

" Sorry, but you asked a lot from me. It's lucky I got back alive with the info." I sneered.

" Don't give me an attitude or I'll break all your bones, fix you then do it over again!" Tsunade roared. Who got on her bad side today?

" Fine cranky. Just lemme get the scrolls out of my bag." I said as I searched my travel bag for the mapping and treaty scrolls.

The three of them eyed me with extreme curiosity, and once I had a few small scrolls and one larger one in my arms, Tsunade smirked.

" So you actually were able to make friends with others? That's something new." Tsunade sarcastically said.

" Well here they are." I replied as I dropped the load of scrolls on her desk and continued to say, " Ok so the big one is the new map of the southern hemisphere that I traveled through. It still isn't perfect but it's better than what you had before. Next are the alliance scrolls. Now I met many countries, but only a few would comply with me. I was able to make positive relations with the Jungle, Hill and Volcano villages."

Tsunade gave me a quizzical look and said," Better than I expected from somebody like you. Sakura, take these down to the intel center."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura responded as she gathered all of the scrolls and left the office briskly.

Once Sakura was out of sight I looked back to Tsunade and asked, " So is Naruto back from his trip with Jiraiya?"

No, but he should be back in about a month or two according to what Jiraiya's last message said." Tsunade replied.

" Sounds good. I'll be on my way now." I said with a bow.

" Fair enough. I'll give you some time to relax before your next mission." Tsunade huffed before retuning her attention to the stack of papers in front of her.

Once I left the tower I decided the next stop should be the Hyuga complex to talk with Anko and Hiashi. Both would like to know I was back, and would be equally interesting conversations. It took about a half hour to reach the estate, and the Hyuga guards silently nodded and let me into the place. It was good to command such a powerful presence.

I walked up to the door and one of the Hyuga members opened the door and said, " I assume you are looking for Master Hiashi?"

" Yeah, just point me in the right direction." I blabbed. I had only been back for a little while, and was already tired of talking to people.

I waited about five minutes until Hiashi descended from the main staircase to meet me in the entrance and say, " Welcome back Shigure-san. We hope your mission was successful."

" It was indeed. I'll be able to help out around here for a bit before my next mission, but first I need to speak with Anko." I dryly replied.

" Of course. I must alert you that she moved out shortly after you left though. I can give you the address if you want." Hiashi stated.

" Sounds great to me." I happily replied.

It took about 10 minutes to dig up the information on Anko's new residence, but I got it nonetheless. As I was about to leave the mansion looked back at Hiashi.

" Ah, and I didn't forget about our deal. I can begin with it tomorrow." I said as I opened the front door.

" I wouldn't think you would forget. Well talk it over in greater detail tomorrow morning." Hiashi responded as he headed back up the upstairs foyer.

I left the Hyuga compound quickly to downtown Konoha to find Anko's new apartment (since we destroyed the last one). I wasn't shocked she left, since few could handle the arrogant and dull Hyuga clan, let alone live with them. I made it to her place fast by traveling by rooftop and landed above what should be her apartment complex. It was nearing dinnertime so I should be able to find her inside. I jumped down to street level and walked up to the door of the apartment complex.

I knocked on the door firmly and got a muffled reply on the other side that said, " Who's there?" that was obviously Anko.

" Just open the damn door." I yelled in a playful tone.

I heard the lock unlatch and Anko stood there with a skeptical look across her face and said, " So what are you doing here? Last I heard of you was over a year ago."

She was obviously quite pissed about the whole ordeal. I took a deep breath and replied, " Well I had to leave pretty quickly, and we just got over a fight so I didn't feel like talking to you right there in person."

" What the fuck! Your social skills are worse than mine you asshole! Do you expect me to just welcome you back after disappearing over a damn year?" Anko angrily screamed at me. I could see her fists were shaking ever so slightly.

" No I don't, but I am apologizing. Please just accept it." I said as I gritted my teeth.

" Fuck you. You can't handle other people's feelings properly, and shouldn't of tried. I had fun with you, but you have to many problems so get the hell out of here." Anko continued to rant. I don't remember the last time somebody talked to me like this, and I was really getting pissed at the outbreak.

" Fine. But don't you dare talk to me like I'm lower than you. You have your right to be angry, but don't push your luck." I darkly warned.

" Whatever. I don't care, just leave already." Anko said as her voice faltered slightly. Even with all her training in interrogation she was having trouble hiding her emotions.

" Ok, but if you want to actually talk, you know where to find me." I stated as I left to walk back down the street, and Anko slammed the door as she marched back inside.

I knew I wasn't going to have a nice reunion with Anko, but she could have been a bit less childish about the whole damn thing. Sure I sucked at communicating with people, but what do you expect.

I strolled down the sunset stricken streets of Konoha looking for a good bar to go to for the night, but I still had some sadness sake wouldn't probably fix.

" Guess I gotta go find me some opium or something." I mumbled to myself as I made my way towards the slums of Konoha.

I quickly found a hook up once I arrived, and left with a bag of relaxation. I would have to do it in the ally, because if the Hyuga caught me with this I would probably get kicked out.

" Well here's to my first day back." I said out loud to myself as I lit myself up a blunt I just rolled. Hopefully it would get better when Naruto got back.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be up soon. Hope your enjoying it.<p> 


	27. The New Trainee

Chapt. 27- The New Trainee

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I woke up in a dumpster in the ally I was in earlier. First thing I realized is that I was naked except for Shibuki was still tied firmly to my back. I cautiously got out of the dumpster as I tried to re-assess what had happened to me last night. I couldn't remember anything from last night. I must have bought something with a little extra yesterday. I didn't really care about not having any clothes on, and it was still really earlier where nobody was on the streets yet.

I walked out the ally to the Hyuga compound to talk with Hiashi, bathe myself, and get some clothes. Luckily only a few people were on the street, and they looked at me really weird since I was practically naked. I didn't give a fuck, and I just waived to them. After about 20 minutes and several odd glances later I was at the Hyuga complex.

The Hyuga guard gave me a strange look as he tried to look me in the when she said, " Shigure-san, what happened?"

" Nothing much. Now let me in, I need to get some clothes on." I replied in a bored tone. Has nobody seen another person walk around naked?

She quickly opened the gate and let me go to my small residence. I entered the house and headed straight for the tub. I took of Shibuki and turned the water on hot. I lowered my self in once it had warmed up and scrubbed myself to get the dumpster stink off.

After about 5 minutes of cleaning up and drying I went over to my closet. I grabbed some typical Hyuga robes and put them on. White wasn't my favorite color, but the style was nice, and they decently comfortable. I continued my routine by strapping Shibuki to my back again then left to go meet Hiashi at the dinning hall for breakfast. It was about 5 minutes from the time he usually eats so I was right on schedule. I got there just as I saw him sit down with his daughters; Hanabi and Hinata sit next to him.

He spotted me as I entered the dining hall and said, " Please join us over here."

I walked over to the table, and sat across from my three relatives and said, " Good morning."

" Hello Master Shigure." Hanabi and Hinata both said at the same time.

" Our meals will be here shortly, so lets discuss our deal. First off, is Naruto back yet?" Hiashi questioned.

" Not yet. It could still be more than a month till he arrives." I replied.

Hiashi looked to be processing the information, and then followed up with, " Good, then you'll have time. Now, do you accept the full terms of our agreement?"

" Yeah, I'll even start today." I replied as I caught the whiff of a heavenly aroma.

" It's settled then. You will train Hinata to be the competent heir she should be. I trust that neither of you will disappoint me." Hiashi declared.

I nodded, and then looked at Hinata. She looked a bit taller than from last time I saw her, yet still shy as ever. I had my work out for me. I wasn't sure somebody like me should handle someone so pure and delicate, but I wasn't going to change for someone else's needs. Being a ninja had it's responsibilities, and I suppose I would have to be the one to show her them. Going from Naruto to Hinata was such a change in personality as well.

My thought process was broken as Hiashi said, " Ahh, here's our breakfast." As two Hyuga servants brought in four plates of eggs, toast, and ham.

" Let's dig in." I stated as we all began to eat up. I could get used to meals like this.

Once we had finished I told Hinata to meet me at field 5 in an hour while I had a chance to go get my buzz on, and talk with Neji. Hinata gave me a weak response, but respectful nonetheless.

I headed off the lower branch's part of the compound, and found Neji leaving their dining hall. His eyes caught sight of me, and he walked over to me.

" Hello Master Shigure." Neji said with a bow.

" Hey to you to. Now how's your fighting style coming along?" I inquired.

" Very good. I have practiced what you have told me to do, and have successfully developed my own variation of Gentle Fist." Neji responded.

" Great to hear. Now I have something for you." I said as I pulled out a scroll from cloak. He looked at the scroll with extreme curiosity, and was even more surprised when I handed it to him.

" What is it?" Neji asked.

" Just something I think you should try." I said as I took a swig of sake that I had in my other hand.

" Thank you Shigure-sama." Neji said with a bow, then returned to his group of Hyuga.

I made my way back to the grand kitchen to reload on sake before I hit the field to start training Hinata. I really liked having an infinite supply of alcohol here. I made my way slowly out to the training field which actually took me about an hour since I stopped along the way to talk to several venders. Once I reached the vast training field I spotted Hinata waiting patiently out near the middle.

I walked up to her and slurred, " You ready to train?"

She looked at me with some concern and said in a quiet tone, " A-are you sure you are ok to practice?"

" Yeah yeah, lets do this. First I'm going to assess your skills, so we will be going against each other, and don't hold back at all. I need to see your full potential." I explained as unhooked Shibuki from my back.

She looked a bit uneasy as I lazily got into my usual fighting stance with Shibuki resting across my shoulders, and behind my neck. Hinata activated her Byakugan and dropped into the Gentle fist pose, but seemed a bit nervous by her posture.

" You ready kid?" I asked the young Hyuga heir.

" Y-yes." Hinata sheepishly replied.

" Alright then, go!" I shouted as I charged for her at a break neck pace. Hopefully she would be able to protect herself, I'm a bit wasted and my self-control isn't the greatest.

* * *

><p>That's it! I know its a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry! I'll have the next one up soon enough!<p> 


	28. Bad Omen

Chapt. 28- Bad Omen

(Hiashi's P.O.V)

Today was one of the few days I actually felt anxious. I made a deal with Shigure to train Hinata for something in return, which he didn't reveal his intentions, and only said I would have to help him. He would be evaluating her to tell me what she is truly worth, and I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

I walked through the main courtyard and stared at the small koi pond as a fellow Hyuga came up from behind me and asked, " Is everything alright Lord Hiashi?"

I kept staring at the pond and replied, " I'm fine. Go do your business."

Why did I feel like I hadn't been given a proper heir? I truly wish that my nephew was my own son, he is much more capable and would make my stress go away. I do have Hanabi, who was shown signs of being a proper heir, but Hinata still has a chance to prove herself. All I can do is hope she steps up to the challenge finally.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I had battled the young girl for a while now, hardly trying just to see what she could do. In the least bit, I was quite disappointed that this was supposed to be the Hyuga heir and Hiashi's eldest daughter. I had deliberately left openings and opportunities, which she did ok on, which wasn't wanted. The deal breaker was her mentality. I could not train somebody so shy and unsure of them selves, or I would break them into something like me. I felt it was my job to give the girl the bad news.

I dropped my defensive stance and said, " That's enough, now lets talk."

" Ok." She said as she nearly collapsed while taking in heavy breaths.

I gave her a minute to catch her breath before saying, " So how do you think you did?"

She seemed a bit astonished at my question but answered, " I don't know…"

I closed my eyes and scratched my chin to give myself a moment to think this all the way through. She gave me the worst possible answer I was looking for, and I had to give her my honest response.

" Well, here's what I think. Your skills are just average for somebody your level, which isn't good or bad. Now, your psyche is your weakest asset. To put it bluntly, you lack killer instinct, mental toughness, and desire. I suggest you quit being a shinobi, this is not a life cut out for everyone." I sternly stated just to let her know I meant business.

Hinata cringed at my words while quietly stuttered, " B-b-ut I have t-to be a ninja, for my family."

I frowned at her response and said, " No you don't. You can serve your family in other ways that are much more safe. I will not train you for your own well-being."

I wouldn't want to see someone so pure see even half the stuff I have. I motioned for her to follow me back to the compound, and her face was very red with her eyes all watery. It must be hard to give up on your dreams, but it's no use to follow them if they eventually become a nightmare. I held her hand as we made our way quietly back to the grand estate. I wanted to finish off the details of the deal I had setup between Hiashi and I. It would be the first faze of the secret plan I had discussed with Tsunade, and Hiashi would be my pawn. Nothing bad would truly happen to him, except maybe a blow to his pride, but I still don't truly care for Hyuga philosophies. I didn't have time to train Hinata either, and her just being unsuited to be a shinobi benefited my plans for the future.

I entered the main house with Hinata clinging to my side to see Hiashi sitting at a near by chair. Obviously must have been very curious of the results, but nonetheless he would probably hate what I would say.

" Hinata, please leave me and your father to talk for a bit." I casually said.

Hinata scurried up to her room while Hiashi watched his daughter hide her face as she left to the upstairs. He didn't have a trace of anger on his face, but definitely anxiety.

Hiashi turned back to me and suggested, " Would you like to discuss our situation in my private quarters?"

" Indeed, this is very important information." I quickly replied.

We walked to the far left end of the house and entered a small office, which we entered and shut the soundproof door behind us. We both took a seat across from each other with a desk in front of us.

I grunted to clear my throat and followed up with, " So here's what went on. Hinata is too delicate for shinobi work in my opinion. I fear for her purity and safety, and suggest she finds something else to do."

I saw the look on Hiashi's face turn grim as he replied, " I knew this would probably happen. I will arrange it soon that Hanabi be the proper heir. I always wanted to believe that she could rise above her soft exterior. I completely understand.

" Glad to hear that." I answered back.

This was going much better than I had anticipated. He didn't protest my decision what so ever, and even agreed with me. Looks like I wasn't the only one with doubts.

" Now, what are your demands? You failed to tell me what you wanted earlier? Is this about the Byakugan?" Hiashi questioned with angst.

" Not quite. What I request is help me sneak into the ROOT complex one way or another in the next few days." I slyly said as I leaned back in my chair.

At first Hiashi gave me a perplexed look, then one of realization. He knew I hungered for revenge on Danzo, and ever since that goddamn apology I was hell-bent on ending his wretched life.

" I see… I will arrange it to hold up my end of the bargain. I do not want to be associated with this when it happens, do you understand?" Hiashi coldly stated.

I smirked and responded, " You just need to smuggle me into the place, and I'll take care of my own business. Your precious clan name won't be tainted by my actions" deliberately ending on a sour note for Hiashi.

" Fine. I will have one of the current Hyuga in ROOT bring you into the complex unknowingly, after that my part is done." Hiashi stated in a firm tone.

" Sounds good, now I'm going to get ready for tomorrow. I have a big day tomorrow." I said with childish enthusiasm.

I left Hiashi's office very satisfied with what had transpired over our discussion. I would be doing Konoha favor, and my secret mission from Tsunade would be initiated. Too bad I would be gone most likely before Naruto got back.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be up right away, hope you like the twists and turns so far!<p> 


	29. Storm

Chapt. 29- Storm

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I woke up that morning feeling quite refreshed. I hadn't touched any sake in the past 10 hours either. I was seeing red, and wanted blood.

I had breakfast as I normally did with Hiashi and his daughters, but after we left shortly to a closed off area. Here is where I used and advanced henge technique to appear as a backpack. Not the most comfortable item, but I would manage. He would have his ROOT Hyuga take me inside the facility and put me in his quarters. I would get in myself, but an elaborate seal from the outside guards it. The underling would put me in his room, then it was then a matter of cat and mouse.

I really hated being a backpack. The guy carrying me seemed boring and lifeless as we approached our destination. I had already worked out a plan. Once inside, I would perfectly conceal my appearance and presence. I could not afford any risks. I would use an advanced henge to appear as on of the ROOT members, then go to Danzo's office and murder him unexpectedly. He wouldn't have time to prepare an attack or use his right arm against me. For an old man he is a very tough opponent. Too bad he didn't take me out when he had the chance; now it would be me who triumphs.

The man soon came to the outside of the facility and undid the seal to enter. I was teeming with something between excitement and bloodlust. I was placed in his room soon after, and he left to go attend training or something. Now was the time to act. I had been concealing my presence perfectly so far. I undid the henge and stretched out a bit.

" Now the fun begins." I whispered to myself.

I quickly did a henge into the Hyuga that had carried me to the god-forsaken place. I remember where Danzo's office was located from when I was here once many years ago. I doubt he would change it up. I walked down the vacant halls of the place with the utmost caution. After about 10 minutes of wandering I finally reached a door that had Danzo Shimura's name plastered on it. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There sat Danzo, doing his paper work. He looked up to me and I gave a low bow. I sensed he had his guard down, so I acted quickly. As I made my way up from my bow I threw 5 kunai that all found there way into Danzo's chest and shoulders.

" What…?" Danzo sputtered as he coughed up blood.

I appeared behind him in a flash and planted a paralyzing curse mark on him. I finally had him.

" You shouldn't leave loose ends. Still seems you're an old fool." I sneered as I decapitated his right arm that had some odd armor on it. It was obviously some injury or something hidden.

" Argh!" Danzo yelped in pain as I sliced his arm off with a kunai.

" Well, time to say good night bastard." I said.

All in one clean stroke, I cut of his head and grabbed it along with his sliced off arm and fled the room. I still had to make it out alive and undetected. I quickly appeared back into the room and found a bag to put the limbs in. I heard and explosion from the room Danzo and I were in earlier. It was probably some afterlife jutsu to kill his killer that stuck too close to him. Good thing I already had my mind made up to get out in hurry.

The alarms were already sounded off, and I could sense a lot of chakra within the general area. I quickly made off, still in my henge to leave Konoha fast as possible unseen. I had only completed the first part of my S rank mission.

Only me, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya via message knew of the plan entirely. First I was to murder Danzo Shimura in rage, as well as convince the Hyuga that was my intentions as an alibi. 2nd, I was to infiltrate the Akatsuki and go deep under cover. It was still a small rumor Itachi was undercover, but his only reliable tie was the 3rd Hokage who was dead. I would be the failsafe plan for information and sabotage. I was selected because I wouldn't care about killing others, my motives seemed very believable, and I wouldn't die easily. Almost a suicide mission, but if I pulled this off I would be famous, be able to retire and drink sake all-day. O' that's the dream.

I had made it outside the facility and was just outside the village traveling at an incredible pace. I was going as fast as I could to create distance from the village and me. I doubted anybody would catch me, but I had to be sure. I would setup camp at my old residence for about a week then go into faze two of the mission. My knowledge of being planted into the akatsuki was well guarded too, since with the help of Inoichi I created a specific seal that if anybody somehow captures me and tries to extract information, I and the other would be killed. Just another safety precaution that was necessary for success.

I had traveled for hours fast as possible, my chakra was low, and my feet ached, but I had made it back to my place in about 6 hours. I ran through a lot of Fire Country, and now I had to examine my spoils. I had always wondered why Danzo had his one eye and arm always covered.

* * *

><p>(Tsunade's P.O.V)<p>

(10 minutes after the assassination)

The entire village was in a panic. One of the elders and most powerful ninja had been assassinated with an arm, and his head severed off. I honestly never liked Danzo much, but I had to do my acting role in covering my bases.

" Shizune! Send out the order for all available ninja to scour the grounds inside and near Konoha!" I yelled from behind my desk.

" Yes my lady." Shizune said as she departed the room, while Sakura entered.

" What has happened?" Sakura asked in a very worried tone.

I pretended to gather myself and said, " Danzo Shimura, the head of the ANBU has been murdered while within the ROOT compound. We are on high alert for a murderer. We need a head count of the ninja in the village. I have a list of the ninja on mission currently outside of the nation, but I'll need you to organize all the ANBU tomorrow that were in the ROOT facility to go under questioning. Understand?"

" Yes Maim!" Sakura said with a bow, and quickly left the room.

Everything was going to plan. I was sure Shigure had already gotten far enough to be safe from any search at this point. I had also taken the liberty to sign him to another mapping mission two days ago to put theories away as him as the murderer for now. I had done all I could in my power, now it was up to him.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I sat down inside my old cabin, which was dusty staring at Danzo's dead face. I had won, and my only regret was I didn't grab the whole body to chew on. First thing I did was lift the bandages from his covered eye to reveal a sharingan. If memory serves correctly, it looked to be the eye of the legendary Shishui Uchiha. Now this was a prize I didn't quite expect to obtain. Next I turned my attention to the gray arm, and undid the metal armor mechanism. After figuring it all out it revealed an arm covered in sharingan. He truly was obsessed with power. I cut of the hand, and took the rest of the arm to my fireplace. I quickly lit a fire and burned the unholy creation. I was quite appalled somebody would go to those lengths for power, but that made me think of Orochimaru. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow involved. I now had two sharingan at my disposal, and one of them being Shisui's incredible eye.

After about a few minutes of hard thinking I finally decided I would transplant the two sharingan into my skull. It would be a tricky operation, as I would have a water clone operate on me. I would need the extra firepower if I were to get into the akatsuki, and I should be compatible to turn on and off the sharingan with my Hyuga blood since the Uchiha and Hyuga were relatives of a sort.

I lay down on my kitchen table with a box of crude medical equipment next to me, while I looked down at me thought he eyes of my clone. I downed as much sake I left in my secret stash in the old cabin to nullify the pain that would be coming soon.

" Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

This feat has never been attempted before, and I guess I would be the first to be crazy enough to try it. I used my close to start medical nin-jutsu and began carving into my head. Most pain I've felt in a long time. I would have used a curse seal on myself to keep myself still, but I couldn't restrict the chakra flow to my water clone. This really fucking hurt. After about 20 minutes through hell I had swapped eyes successfully to my knowledge.

" Ohh my gosh…" I muttered to myself as I took in deep breaths while still keeping my new eyes closed.

I didn't feel much different with new transplant complete, and I decided to wait about an hour before I try to look with my new vision.

* * *

><p>(Hour Late)<p>

I had counted down the time in my head, and I finally decided to open my eyes. At first to my shock, everything looked the same. A little worried I searched my house for a mirror. After about 10 minutes, I finally found one a gazed upon myself. My eyes looked the same, except the shape was slightly different, and my pupils were now a light ruby color. I decided to focus a bit of chakra into my eyes, and sure enough they turned into the traditional pinwheel shape with red and black.

" Well you look at that." I proudly said to myself.

I managed to pull off an operation on myself without butchering myself, and I felt good about that. It felt weird to look around with the sharingan active, everything looked much sharper, I could see much more around me, and I was very interested to use my genjutsu abilities with it. That would have to wait though; I walked to the couch to grab Shibuki as I deactivated the sharingan. I would head off to the Rain Village to get recruited into the akatsuki.

I strapped Shibuki on my back, ate an apple, and then walked out my front door. It wasn't a few seconds from leaving the cabin I saw about 10 meters in front of my house a vortex appear out of thin air, and two people appear before me. Looks like I didn't have to go far to find the akatsuki, since two members had appeared in front of me.

One had a strange orange swirled mask on with a dark eyehole, while the other was a fairly attractive female with indigo hair and a lower lip piercing, but both of them wore the same black cloak with red clouds. I looked at them as I came down from my porch to ground level so I could see them face-to-face.

The female stepped forward from the two and said, " We heard about what you did in the Leaf Village, and have a proposition for you."

" What would that be?" I asked trying my best to seem sincere, yet I didn't hide my curiosity.

" We are offering for you to further your power if you join the akatsuki in a strife to unite the shinobi world." She stated

I paused for a minute and replied, " Sounds like a fair deal."

" Good. Now come with us, you will meet the other members, pledge your allegiance, and be briefed on our plans by our leader." She eerily said as she motioned for me to come near the two of them.

I approached them, and the strange fellow opened some sort of wormhole, and transported us to some underground hideout of sort. There is no turning back from here on out, or the consequences will be drastic. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited to see who were among the ranks of this organization though; this would definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the sudden events! Next few chapters will be mostly Naruto centric, just a heads up. Remember to rate&amp;review!<p> 


	30. Long Awaited Return

Chapt. 30- Long Awaited Return  
>(Jiraiya's P.O.V)<p>

(2 Weeks after Danzo's assassination)

It had been certainly a learning experience for both Naruto and me as I now looked back on our journey as we both approached the main gates of Konoha. The kid had certainly grown in maturity, and in skill. It would be selfish of me not to give Shigure a decent amount of the credit for making him a moldable apprentice. Which brings me to the operation that was currently underway.

Shigure and I a couple years ago discussed a possible plan for infiltrating the akatsuki, but I deemed it impossible. What Shigure suggested was brilliant, yet highly dangerous. We decided that he would work his way into the leaf village to seem like he did it solely to kill Danzo in a search of power and revenge. It was foolproof since it was extremely believable, and true to an extent. He did want to kill Danzo, but the hunger for power would rely on his acting, which he could easily pull off something like that. It would be his duty to be a criminal, and at the last moment turn on the organization, and sabotage their plans.

" Pervy-sage why are you so quiet?" Naruto piped up as we were almost to Konoha.

" I was just thinking about something, that's all." I said reassuring the lad.

Naruto could not know of the plan that had been set into motion, or the possibility of it being compromised would be much higher. If he didn't know, I believe he would drive himself to be stronger. That's what I would hope for ultimately.

" What are you thinking about…wait? I don't want to know, because it's probably about naked ladies!" Naruto screamed as his voice cracked.

" So what if it is? Now, were here." I stated as I pointed to the main gate and then continued saying, " Now I gotta go, please take care of yourself and don't give Tsunade too much trouble, ok?"

" Yeah I know the drill." Naruto mumbled as he took off into the village. Boy that kid is a handful.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

There's nothing like the fresh air of Konoha. I ran immediately to Ichiraku Ramen to get what I had been dreaming of for the past year or so. I reached his shop in no time, and swiftly dove into the shop. I landed on my usual seat, and the old man smiled at me.

" Naruto! Where has my number 1 customer been?" He heartily said.

" I was off training with Jiraiya sensei, but now I'm back to have some ramen!" I said with all my enthusiasm.

" Great to hear. Ayame, get two bowls of pork ramen ready to go!" He bellowed toward the back of the shop.

" Got it!" replied a familiar voice from the cooking area.

It was so good to finally get back and have that delightful treat at last. After I finished my food I decided I would go see Sakura and Grandma Tsunade to tell them that I'm back. I walked to the kage tower with my hands behind my head casually, and a bit surprised I haven't run into anybody I knew yet. They must all be training or on mission. Another thing I noticed was that ANBU seemed to be everywhere, like more than usual; thanks to the detection training with Jiraiya and Shigure.

I finally made it to the kage tower and flung open the door to Tsunade's office and yelled," Guess who's back!"

" Why you!" Tsunade shouted back as she knocked over her stack of papers, since I surprised her.

" Naruto…." Sakura said in a low tone as she walked in to witness the catastrophe.

" That isn't how you greet people you runt!" Tsunade barked as she slammed her first on the table, breaking it in the process.

" I'll order another table…" Shizune mumbled to herself in almost an inaudible tone.

I really didn't know how to react to the situation. If I tried to say anything to Tsunade she would probably freak out even more and attack me. Sakura and Shizune just shook their heads. Back for less than an hour, and I'm already screwed.

" Sakura, some help?" I pleaded.

" Ugh...you haven't changed at all." Sakura groaned.

" Enough! Just don't do that again to me Naruto or I'll break your skull. Now, what is it?" Tsunade said in a fiery tone to a pleasant tone. It was straight up creepy.

" Oh, I would just like to know where Shigure-sensei is that's all." I honestly replied. I was so going to beat him in our rematch.

" Well Naruto there are two things I have to inform you on. First, Shigure is on another mapping mission that will take some time, and you missed him by about 3 weeks. Second, is our ANBU leader Danzo Shimura was assassinated by an unknown entity 2 weeks ago in his office. That's why all the ANBU are on edge right now." Tsunade informed.

" Yes, so please stay out of trouble Naruto, and please don't startle Lady Tsunade like that again." Shizune said in a calm tone.

" I wasn't startled! I was just caught off guard!" Tsunade yelled.

" Well, I don't want to stay around and chat too long, so see ya." I said as I left the office fast as I could.

As I walked to my apartment for the night I was a bit disappointed. Shigure wouldn't be back anytime soon to train me, and I had nobody else that strong to help me with ninjutsu or taijutsu that had the time. I froze for a second as I recalled who Tsunade said earlier that had been killed. Danzo was somebody Shigure talked about who he wanted to kill, could it have been? Nah, granny said he left a week earlier to some far off country so it was out of the question. I almost had a smart Shikamaru moment right there, oh well.

I walked into my dusty apartment, and it was messy as ever. I would probably never get around to cleaning it, but like I cared. I quickly went to my bed not even bothering to take off my clothes due to fatigue. It had been one hell of a walk to Konoha.

* * *

><p>(2 Days later)<p>

I was walking through the market place looking for some easy cook ramen to stock in my house when I spotted Hinata on the other side of the market looking at fruit. Training by myself was really boring, and it was hard to motivate myself yesterday to push myself, so maybe she would help me out.

I walked over to her and said, " Hello Hinata-chan."

She jumped at my sudden response with an " Eep" sound and then said, " Why hello Naruto. Glad to see your back from your trip."

I immediately saw she didn't have her hi-ate around her neck and I asked, " Where's your headband?"

" While you were gone I was removed from being the heir to the Hyuga clan, and quit being a Shinobi." She weakly replied.

" That's crazy! Who told you this?" I demanded. Who could make her give up on her dreams like that?

" Well my father and Shigure both decided I wasn't cut out for the lifestyle, so I assumed they knew what's best for me." She sadly replied with a tear coming to her eye.

I was still awe struck that Shigure had told her to do such a thing. I know he was rough, but to tell somebody to quit what their meant to do? That was something I could even see was ludicrous. I would help her out in one way or another, then it hit me.

" Don't give up! You have too much to live for, and why should you listen to those two? You should do what you think feels right. If you do decide to change your mind, I would like it if you could be my training partner since nobody else is around to help me out." I said truthfully with a hint of seriousness.

"R-really?" She stammered as she blushed slightly.

" Yeah totally! You could get stronger, and prove everyone wrong about you being weak! Let's start tomorrow!" I shouted with joy.

" Thank you, I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow then." Hinata said with an unexpected bow, and then went back to shopping.

I nodded as I went back trying to find where they were keeping all the good instant ramen. I searched for a good hour, and found absolutely nothing. Why was the good stuff always hard to find?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R and my next part should be up soon.<p> 


	31. Angelic

Chapt. 31- Angelic

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(The next day around mid noon)

(Training field 23)

I had met up with Hinata at the plaza, and she had her headband back around her neck. I also could see a lift in her spirits, maybe for having a chance at achieving her dream again or feeling the thrill of going against her father's wishes. I don't care, just as long as she is happier than she was when I found her.

We walked out to the middle of the field, and I turned around to ask, " So what do you want to work on?"

She fidgeted a bit with her hands before responding, " I don't know. I'll do whatever you feel like I guess."

" Ok then, lets do some ninjutsu practice! I can almost create the rasengan with one hand, I am so close!" I squealed to myself out loud.

" Umm, I don't know anything besides my clans techniques, could you maybe teach me ninjutsu?" Hinata inquired.

" Of course, but I don't think I can teach you the rasengan yet since I'm still figuring it out." I said with a shrug.

" Oh…well what else do you know?" Hinata asked looking for some hope.

" Well, we should probably figure out what your element is if I remember, and I think I have one of those weird cards from when I bumped into Iruka yesterday." I said as I searched my pockets, and found a slightly crinkled chakra card.

" So what will that do?" Hinata questioned as she grabbed the card gently from my hold.

" Umm… I think you put chakra into it, and how it reacts it will tell you your chakra nature." I said trying to remember how it exactly worked.

" Ok here I go." Hinata said as she put a steady stream of chakra into the card, and shortly it turned to dirt.

" Ok, looks like you're an earth type." I stated while looking at the results.

" Ok, but do you know any earth jutsus?" Hinata plead hoping to learn something.

I racked my brain for anything earth related. I remembered that I was a wind type, because I learned a few jutsus with Jiraiya and Shigure. Then I did remember something. Shigure told me my secondary nature was earth, and he taught me how to make a mud wall.

" I've got it!" I shouted when I finished my thought process.

" R-really, what is it?" Hinata said with some excitement, while hardly being able to control her emotions of happiness.

" Back when I trained with Shigure he taught me how to make a mud wall. It should be perfect for you." I said with a grin.

" So will you show me how it works, please?" Hinata replied in a soft and anxious tone.

" Yep, just step back." I said as I remembered how the hand signs went.

I did about 5 smooth hand signs, and after I applied my chakra a wall of dirt and mud shot out of the ground in front of me. I felt good that I could still do a jutsu I had almost forgot about.

" Ok, I saw the hand signs. Now, how do you apply the chakra?" Hinata asked as she readied herself.

" Just try to mold your chakra to become one with the earth, and then have it erupt upwards like a shield." I said while almost quoting what Shigure had said to me, but just leaving out at the end " you dumb kid".

" Ok, I'll do my best." Hinata nervously said.

She did every hand sign carefully, and then put chakra into her jutsu. A perfect wall of rock and mud shot up in front of her. She quickly released the jutsu and blushed. She had done a jutsu that had taken me 2 weeks to learn on her first try. Why would she not be a ninja with ability like that?

" That was freaking awesome!" I yelled as I ran over to hug her in the heat of the moment.

It was a bit awkward since she acted like she had never gotten a hug before, but I felt proud and happy. Happy that she had found a new found confidence, and that I had somebody to train with who wasn't a weirdo. But also proud that I could be just a good a teacher as anybody else, or maybe it was just all Hinata's skill. Who knows?

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyways.<p> 


	32. Decent Into The Dark Abyss

Chapt.32- Decent into The Dark Abyss

(Shigure's P.O.V/ Journal entry)

I had successfully been inducted into the akatsuki, and now wore a black and red cloak along with the painted nails with the ring. From what I know so far is that their goal is to collect the tailed beasts for some sort of weapon to be used for peace, which didn't make sense to me, but I rolled with it.

Once Konan or the blue haired girl explained that to me I met the leader named Pein. He seemed pretty serious and powerful, and the dude had the rinnegan, which was supposed to be a fairy tale. I was essentially taking Orochimaru's place among the akatsuki, as I wore the ring on my left pinky like he did before. I met the rest of the members so I guess describe of what I though and knew about them.

First there was Pein, who was the leader and probably the strongest since he had the rinnegan. I don't know really anything about him since I only spoke with him once through a hologram. Next was Konan, the lone female. She was essentially Pein's bitch and one of older members of the group. The other mystery person I had first met was Tobi. I have no idea who he is or what he even looks like, and I hadn't seen him since the first encounter.

The bulk of the members I met later that first day, and I did know who a few were. First was Itachi Uchiha. We had worked in the ANBU as captains during the same time period, and I had great respect for the man even though I never got to know him personally. Kisame Hoshigaki was Itachi's partner, whom also had a sword of the mist. He seemed to want to battle me with his Samehada, but it was shot down by Pein's orders that he would not test my skill. Pein had me battle a Steam ninja named Hidan to make sure my skills were true.

As far as I could tell, he wasn't too bright, obnoxious, crude, and crazier than me. I know that's hard to believe, but he's religious and likes blood, nuff said. The battle didn't take to long for me to decapitate him. He tried striking me with his scythe, but I would just materialize my body into water, and appear at a puddle near by I had created with the prior use of my rainfall jutsu. He simply couldn't predict where I was and I took his head right off. I thought it was weird that they said to "kill" him, until he kept talking when his body was separated from him. Someone must have had quite the Curse seal to have immortality, and when I asked him he babbled something about some Lord Jashin.

Other members included Sasori of the red sand and puppet master, an Iwa shinobi named Deidara, Kakuzu from the waterfall village and one of the people who actually fought Hashirama Senju way back then, and Zetsu who was some plant thing. All together it was a strange group of people, but deadly nonetheless.

The next day I would be assigned a partner, but since Zetsu was the only 1 man team and strictly recon based (not my style) so I was put with Sasori and Deidara until we got another member or somebody died. It probably was the best fit since I didn't want to reveal I had the sharingan in front of Itachi in battle or put up with that twat Hidan. Sasori is quite chill, and Deidara is all right to talk to. Right now we are on our way to find the 1 tails somewhere in Wind Country.

* * *

><p>(Deidara's P.O.V)<p>

Traveling on foot is so boring, but Sasori insisted that we would be detected if we used one of my beautiful pieces of art. Whatever. The new guy Shigure Hyuga seemed all right though when I talked to him along the journey. I had heard he defeated the mizukage single handedly in Kiri, and killed one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. He defiantly wasn't weak by any standards, but when we watched his fight with Hidan, he only used water based moves, which wouldn't work too well out in the damn desert.

" So Shigure, what do you think of art?" I asked just to see if he would be like Sasori or me.

" Not much. Art can be expressed in many different forms, and seen in many others on top of that." Shigure coolly replied.

He gave too broad an answer knowing probably not to pick sides with us, which was smart but irked me.

" Whatever, yeah." I said as I looked back to the trail in front of us.

" Don't be so nosy Deidara." Sasori growled from under his puppet.

Sasori could be such a mood killer, he really was a shell of a person. I wouldn't dare tell him that or his art sucked. Shigure seemed to analyze our traits carefully whenever he wasn't talking, which made me feel uneasy about the new guy. On the flip side though, with the three of us, we could probably take the entire city of Suna for ourselves along with its bijuu, which was an exciting thought.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

As we finally entered the desert known as Wind Country, Sasori took the lead since this was where he was from and knew all the shortcuts. His puppet armor was quite interesting, and Deidara had already showed off some of his explosions, which were equally interesting.

We took about 2 days to reach the far outskirts of Suna from the hideout in the Rain Village. I didn't know anything about the guy who carried the tanuki demon, but he was going to be one unlucky bastard in about a day.

As we setup camp, Sasori said he would keep watch since I he doesn't sleep. We slept inside a small cave area behind some tall sand dunes before Suna was in sight. Sasori knew his way around Suna pretty good. Deidara acknowledged him as a superior, while I just treated him as an equal. I knew I had a decent chance at beating anybody in the akatsuki 1 v 1, except probably Pein. I wouldn't show any signs of weakness to any of these people.

" Get some rest you two. You will both need your energy for tomorrow. We will strike at dusk. Me and Shigure will clear all the patrols while Deidara handles the kazekage." Sasori bluntly stated in a monotone.

" So the demon container is their kazekage? This will be very interesting." I replied to nobody in particular.

" Mhmm so lets get some sleep, yeah." Deidara said as he retreated to his corner of the cave, while using his cloak as a blanket.

" Sounds good to me." I mumbled to myself as I got my own spot, and prepared for my first battle as part of the akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Now you can probably tell what the next event is, but it may be different this time around! I'll hvae more chapters coming soon.<p> 


	33. Just Another Day

Chapt. 33- Just Another Day

(Shigure's P.O.V)

I woke up early feeling like shit. I had been sober for more than a day, and I was starting to get a little grumpy. Sasori recommended that I stay off of it until the mission is carried out successfully, what a buzz kill. We had planned out that Sasori and I would clear out all the sentry posts around the village while Deidara flies in and battles the kazekage. That worked fine for me since I needed to lay low still, and I wanted some booze before I go around smashing skulls.

" You two ready?" Sasori said in a bland tone.

Deidara and me looked at each other and I replied, " Yeah let's go do this thing."

We walked through the desert until Sasori motioned for us to stop when we reached a canyon.

" Just beyond here is Suna. I'll clear this main post, while Shigure goes around to take out any stragglers. Deidara, prepare your clay owl." Sasori ordered.

" Don't rush me, my art is precious." Deidara sarcastically replied as he created a huge clay bird.

" I'll be on my way then." I said as I walked off to the northern sentry posts.

Everything seemed really easy with Sasori having so much knowledge on Suna, but almost no fun though in getting to develop a siege plan.

Everything was going off without a hitch. I was stealthily going from post to post assassinating the chunin guards pretty easily. I guess they were either not very well trained, or didn't expect to be attacked today. After about 20 minutes I could hear large explosions near the city.

" Guess Deidara isn't a very subtle fighter." I mumbled to myself.

Another few minutes passed and I had nearly taken out the entire northern sentry unit. Most of them were going to the village, and I was just picking them off from behind with either my genjutsu via sharingan or kunai to the neck. I was quite impressed how well the sharingan worked with my style, even though it wasn't my favorite thing to use. I could read chakra types, and for a majority of my simple genjutsu I didn't even have to make eye contact. I also found out for my ultimate genjutsu that traps one inside their nightmares, that I didn't have to make physical contact, just eye contact with an active sharingan. I had refrained from using Shisui's special eye technique since it can only be used once a decade, and I had no need for it. It would most likely come in handy when I would need a failsafe jutsu.

After I heard the last, and largest explosion I heard everything go quiet. I looked toward the city to see Deidara bird leaving the area, which was my cue to meet up at the cave from earlier. I'm quite surprised the kazekage had fallen to Deidara, but everyone in the akatsuki was no slouch in fighting.

After about 15 minutes I got to the cave to see Sasori and Deidara talking with a boy inside Deidara's owl.

" Your late." Sasori stated with no emotion what so ever.

" Sorry, I had a ways to travel. Anyways, the kazekage was just a kid. That one I didn't see coming." I replied while inspecting the unconscious kid.

" Yeah, but he was no match for my art." Deidara arrogantly said.

" Be quiet, no we must go take him to the extraction point in river country before we have people on our immediate trail." Sasori reasoned.

" Valid point lets go." I said as the Three of us got on Deidara's owl on flew off to river country.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

(1 Day Later)

It was about midday, and I got a message from an ANBU saying Tsunade wanted to see me. What could I have done wrong now? I hurried off to the kage tower to see if I was either in trouble, or had a mission. I ran up the stairs to Tsunade's office and swung open the door.

" About time you're here." Tsunade said as I saw her, Sakura, Shizune, and Temari in the room for some odd reason.

" So what's the deal here?" I asked.

" Gaara has been kidnapped, and Kankuro has been poisoned. We need help as soon as possible." Temari said urgently.

" Yes, so your mission is to help in Suna, then track down Gaara with them. This is a mission of the highest priority." Tsunade added in.

" So you get that? When Kakashi show's up we'll leave." Sakura said.

" Alright then." I replied back. Finally I had a mission to put some of my training to use, and save a friend.

Kakashi showed up about 10 minutes later, and we left right away since he knew the mission already. We traveled pretty fast toward Suna, and I would punish whoever had done something so vile.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

Sealing a demon was quite the task. It required about 3 days of steady chakra use to seal it away, and it was a very slow process. I could see the other members through holograms while on the sealing alter, which was pretty sketchy. Nobody had talked since I guess everyone was just focused on the task at hand, and I wouldn't want to break the peaceful silence at all.

After about 3 days we had just wrapped up the seal, when I heard a crack from outside the boulder protecting the base.

" You hear that?" I said to Deidara and Sasori.

" Yes, Shigure sneak out of here to see if you can ambush them. Use the emergency exit now." Sasori stated while I did exactly as he asked quickly, as the boulder smashed and the intruders entered the cavern.

I left to find myself on the opposite side of the small mountain. I saw Deidara's clay owl fly off with the kazekage, and I assumed Sasori was going to deal with the bulk of the intruders. What shocked me though was I saw Kakashi and Naruto give chase to Deidara…what to do. Naruto and Kakashi weren't aware of my undercover, and I wasn't sure if I should reveal myself. On the other hand, Deidara was low on chakra and probably could use my support. Sasori could handle whomever he had for sure, so I decided I would carefully trail Kakashi, Naruto, and Deidara while concealing my presence.

After about 15 seconds of thinking I ran after Deidara, Naruto, and Kakashi. I would just watch to see if Deidara would create enough distance, or if they somehow could bring him off the owl.

It really was quite a boring chase, until a vortex appeared almost on top of Deidara and sucked in his arm. It nearly got him, and must have been Kakashi's hidden sharingan technique. This would happen again a few minutes later, yet this time Deidara lost control of his owl, and would be going down.

He landed in a nearby woods, and I would sit back to see if he could get out, unless he was in danger I would intervene. He managed to fool the two of them with a clay clone, and appeared right next to me.

" Thanks for letting me have my fun, now let's get the hell out of here, yeah." Deidara said with a heavy tone. He looked tired as hell.

" Sure thing, let's go. We did our mission successfully, now let's go meet up with Sasori." I replied as I ran back with the disfigured Deidara.

We got back pretty quickly, and managed to catch the end of his battle. To my surprise it looked like he was fighting Sakura and some old lady. The shocking thing was right when we showed up, he collapsed. Sasori had been killed by two kunoichi, but he defiantly gave them a run for their money looking at them.

" You want to finish them off?" Deidara suggested

" No. The other two will be here any second, and fighting the Kyuubi by myself since your in no position to fight would be too risky. Let's just go knowing we did our mission successfully." I answered back.

" Fair enough. The akatsuki will be quite surprised to find out master Sasori has been killed by a kid and geezer." Deidara huffed.

We disappeared from the area quickly to the next hideout near rain country to get Deidara's arms repaired by Kakuzu. I had proven myself to Deidara, and did the mission successfully. I was slowly gaining the trust of the akatsuki.

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's P.O.V)<p>

Naruto and I had brought back Gaara's body to Sakura and Lady Chiyo to inspect, which unfortunately the kid looked dead. The akatsuki proved to be very formidable, but the strange thing was we fought two, but I could have sworn someone else was here during all the events, like somebody was watching from a distance and observing. I tried to tell myself I was being paranoid, but my gut told me we got lucky in having the other entity not engage us in combat at the end of this mission. Tsunade would be most interested, since the akatsuki to my knowledge only travel in pairs.

* * *

><p>There ya go! I've updated a lot in the past few days, hope you like! And while your here send in a review! I want to know what you readers are thinking!<p> 


	34. Know Your Place

Chapt. 34- Knowing Your Place

(Shigure's P.O.V)

Heading back to the hideout with Deidara was a bit annoying. He kept on complaining that we should have taken them out right there. I disagreed first off because we were out numbered, and he didn't have any fucking arms! Second reason was I couldn't blow my cover yet. Deidara and I stopped about after an hour of hard travel to take a quick break, and he was starting to get on my nerves; he was treating me like he was top dog. Guess I would have to set him straight.

" Hey Shigure, go get some wood for a fire, eh." Deidara said as he sat up against a tree.

" Ok, lets get something straight. First, don't command me around like you're stronger than me, because you aren't. Also we don't need a fire." I shot back in a menacing tone, and he seemed a bit pissed I figured out his mind game.

" You think you're stronger than me? Then tell me why you didn't help either of us back there for the most part? You're a one trick pony with your water warp ninjutsu, so don't go around thinking your all that." Deidara huffed back with an arrogant tone.

" Don't test me boy. You're in no position to sass me with no arms. This is your only warning." I darkly snapped.

" Whatever." Deidara said as he blinked his eyes, and put his head against the tree.

In a split second I was right in his face with both sharingan active after he opened his eyes from the brief blink. He seemed to be stricken with fear as he gazed into my eyes, and I saw a subtle shutter through his body.

" Maybe I should just kill you here and report that you and Sasori both had fatalities in battle…or you can listen to me, it's your choice." I ominously offered.

Deidara took a few seconds to gather himself before replying, " Ok, you don't have to be so dramatic, we'll do what you say. Geez."

He seemed quite sincere, mainly fearing for his life. Even though he gave me a confident answer, even if I didn't have the sharingan I could see the petrified kid inside of him. He now respects me and fears me. Makes me wonder of Sasori had to do something similar to put him in his rightful place.

I let out a low grunt before saying, " Anyways since that's out of the way, we should get a move on to one of the bases to get your arms repaired.

" Fair enough." Deidara responded as he scrambled to his feet.

I really wasn't going to kill him just maybe put him under a painful genjutsu, but if I killed him that would send off red flags to the akatsuki that 2 of their members died with the new guy, but I felt with me replacing Sasori I would be able to cement my place in the organization. Everything was going as planned so far.

* * *

><p>(5 Days later)<p>

Kakuzu had fixed up Deidara, and we had received our next mission. We were to locate the Sanbi since it was out loose without a container. I felt this was probably going to be difficult since their was no place to start, and to make matters worse I was to do it by myself. Deidara was put with Tobi since Pein wanted me to prove my worth to the organization that basically meant, if I get the Sanbi I'd have their full trust.

I set off to start looking in Hot springs country since it seemed like good place to start. At least I wouldn't have to put up with anybody annoying.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

It was good to be back in the village, but I had been given a stupid new teammate! This guy Sai couldn't be any more fake. I'd actually take Shigure over this guy any day, and that's saying something.

The good news is we would be going after Orochimaru to find Sasuke, and hopefully I'll finally get to see him after all this time.

* * *

><p>(Gaara's P.O.V)<p>

I was back into the village at my usual position, and I felt at peace and quiet inside. I was not used to not being bonded to that monster, yet I felt strange inside, like I had a piece of me missing. Nothing would change that now, and I was actually supposed to be dead so I won't complain.

Something to plan for in the future would be to destroy the akatsuki for their deeds. I had been captured, but I would put in my effort to ending this horrible organization, and to repay Naruto for helping save me. Maybe I could save him from the fate I had.

* * *

><p>(Deidara's P.O.V)<p>

I'm really having mixed feelings about what had happened in the past few days. Where do I start? First off Master Sasori had been actually killed leaving me with the fucking crazy Shigure Hyuga. Next, why and how did he have the sharingan? I knew only the Uchiha clan had that technique, so why did he have it? Along with his sword it was almost like somebody had combined Itachi and Kisame into one entity. To top everything off he scarred the shit out of me. He's an unpredictable drunk who is a danger to even his teammates, yet I'd still take him over goddam Tobi.

Tobi was the most annoying person ever, and it still confused me why he was in the akatsuki. The leader wouldn't give an explanation, but the bright side is he would be my underling, even though he was annoying as shit. The next mission would to be finishing my business with the nine-tails, and I couldn't wait. The kid was so headstrong and stupid; he'll be a perfect for me to use my art on.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter hopped around quite a bit, but I was wrapping everything for this arc. The next upcoming chapters will be very entertaining and different!<p> 


	35. Turtle Season

Chapt.35- Turtle Season

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(1 Month Later)

I was really getting sick of this wild goose chase, or should I say turtle chase. I had roamed the land for a month, and picked up on information or leads until earlier this morning when I over heard some peasants talk about a monster in a lake. I decided this would the golden goose egg that I've been chasing all this time. What's with me and geese today?

Luckily the lake was only a few hours away, and I doubt anybody would be there to stop me from extracting it; and like they could actually stop me. I really am quite bored though, having only my summon Yaiba occasionally to talk to on this hunting mission was quite dull. Well, at least the akatsuki would trust me after this.

I was approaching the general area, and that's when I was picking up a lot of chakra signatures in the area. Did somebody actually beat me to the prize? I decided to hide my presence and scout for the enemy. Maybe I could have them do all the grunt work, then come in to claim the Sanbi. I cautiously entered the part of the lakeside woods I was sensing chakra, and I spotted a group of people that were obviously shinobi. I didn't recognize anybody except 1 kid with gray hair I had briefly fought in frost country a few years back. I remember him being weak and a coward at that.

I inched in closer to identify that it seemed they were courting a young boy, no older than 10. I decided I would back off to not risk having one of them catch on, I would just need them to draw out and weaken the beast.

I traveled back into the woods, and suddenly a came out of nowhere at my face. I quickly leaned back and back flipped to a clearing below me. What I saw next really did surprise me; it was Kakashi and a bunch of leaf genin, which included Naruto. So much for holding my cover, from here on out I would have to try and kill them for the sake of my mission.

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's P.O.V)<p>

I knew there was somebody else out here besides Orochimaru's henchmen, but it being an akatsuki member, and Shigure to top it off? I could see this didn't sit well with Naruto at all, as well as the others didn't look too happy to see him in that cloak.

" Explain yourself." I said with slight curiosity.

" There's a lot to say, but I'm here for the Sanbi. Don't get in my way or you will be very sorry."

" How could you! You were my sensei and friend, and you're with the akatsuki now?" Naruto shouted at the man.

" Plans change Naruto. Now, don't be a nuisance." Shigure blandly replied.

I turned back to Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Shizune and Ino and whispered, " We will all have to work together to bring him down. He is extremely deadly."

" Stop talking amongst yourselves. It is obvious you are going to fight me now." Shigure stated; he caught on very quickly.

" You are a criminal, and shall be defeated for your crimes." I said as Naruto took off running straight at him.

" No Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the blond idiot.

" You really didn't learn anything I taught you." Shigure said to himself out loud, and threw about 5 shurikan that were hidden in the sleeves of his cloak into Naruto, and probably the fastest throw I've ever seen.

" Ugh!" Naruto yelped in pain as he dropped down to his knees doubling over in pain.

"I'll finish you where you stand." I said as I uncovered Obito's sharingan.

" You all think you have the advantage don't you?" Shigure mocked.

" Your outnumbered, so why are you all cocky, huh!" Kiba barked out.

" Ohh, no reason." Shigure said with a shrug, and I saw the unbelievable happen.

His eyes changed into two sharingan with a five-pronged pinwheel design. He had the sharingan, and the mangekyou version to top it off? How in the hell did he get those eyes?

" Where did you get those eyes?" I said in a cold tone.

" You really didn't think Danzo's death was just an accident, did you?" Shigure replied.

It all made sense now. He hated Danzo, and took it upon himself to murder the man then steal his secret technique. Everything was starting to piece itself together.

" Now, let's just finish this, just you and me Kakashi. Oh, and before of any you get any big ideas about helping out." Shigure said as he weaved some incredibly fast hand signs, while his body became over taken by a strange seal he continued by saying, " Genjutsu: Multi Nightmare Prison Jutsu!"

I fought very hard to not be taken over by the genjutsu, and I brushed it off solely thanks to my one sharingan. Everyone else seemed not to be as lucky, as they had all fallen over as if they were dead.

" What did you do exactly?" I growled at him.

" A genjutsu that traps you inside your worst nightmare. It's basically my own version of Tsukiyomi. And don't think you can go help your friends, because the moment you go and try to awaken one of them, I'll simply kill whoever your not guarding." Shigure said with a smirk.

" You're a monster consumed by power." I spat back at him.

" Whatever you say. Now, show me what son of the white fang is capable of." Shigure said as he took off the huge scroll like sword from his back, and discarded his cloak to reveal his seal covered body. I was going to be in for one hell of a blood bath.

* * *

><p>(Kabuto's P.O.V)<p>

I knew that somebody was in the area besides the Leaf shinobi, but I couldn't tell whom. Nobody else seemed to notice, but I just knew I had felt the same presence before. It was obvious they were hiding, but concealing that amount of chakra was an impossible task. Yukimaru was ready to draw out the Sanbi, and I couldn't be happier. I told Guren to be on the lookout f or anybody who might interfere with the plans. I couldn't fail this for Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's P.O.V)<p>

Right now I'm hanging on by a thread. I managed to awaken Shizune from the genjutsu after fooling Shigure with a shadow clone, but he managed to use his own clone and trap her in a water prison jutsu to counter my action. I had hit him with the chidori once, but he just turned into a pile of water and rose out of a nearby puddle he had created during his rainfall jutsu. I couldn't seem to get a shot in on him, yet he could hit me. I had done everything I could yet he avoided my chidori, dodged every weapon thrown at him along with other ninjutsu, couldn't fall to any genjutsu, and when I resorted to Kumai he cancelled it out with his own sharingan. I had almost exhausted all my chakra, and all I managed to do was to allow him to get a hostage and retract his curse seals.

" Don't tell me your already finished? I was having fun." Shigure sarcastically said to me.

I felt frozen by pain since I took a blow from his Shibuki, I managed to avoid some of the blast but he devastated some of the organs on my left side. I had failed.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

I couldn't have expected anything less from Kakashi Hatake. The only reason I did so well against him is I knew his moves and style so well, thus leading to a flawless victory over a highly esteemed opponent. I knew I had him beat, but the genin were starting to break out of my genjutsu, which took a decent amount of chakra to generate to begin with. I still had about 65% of my chakra left, and my body was beginning to burn due to the curse seal use. I would have to leave right now to take on Orochimaru's underlings and secure the Sanbi. Right as I finished thinking I heard a loud humming sound from the direction of the lake. The Sanbi was about to be drawn out.

I looked to Kakashi and the other incapacitated ninja and said, " Well guess that's my cue." As I referred to the loud buzz coming from the lake.

Kakashi only stared at me in his hunched over position, obviously to tired to respond and Shizune had nearly drowned by now being held inside the water prison jutsu for so long. I left quickly after that and dispelled my clone and water jutsu, leaving the Konoha ninja feeling defeated and grateful to have their lives.

I got to the lake about 3-4 minutes later to see a huge light emitting from a near by cliff. It seemed to be radiating from the child I saw earlier. I quickly made my way up there undetected and saw the gray haired boy, an older woman, some guy in a gas mask, a guy with a bat on his shoulder, and some odd fucker in some jumpsuit.

" Well, we meet again." The kid said in a very confident tone.

" I'll be taking the Sanbi now." I shot back in a equally confident tone.

" Take care of him." The kid said as he pointed at me for his minions to take me on.

I knew I would be leaning a lot on Shisui's eye for my next jutsu, but I would have to do it as I called out with sharingan ablaze, " Genjutsu: Death God's Illusion."

I unleashed the jutsu on all of the recipients on the cliff and plunged them into a deep slumber in which the death god himself torments them, but I wasn't sure I had hit everyone with the full extent of the jutsu, but I didn't have time to check.

I had used the jutsu before only once, and it was still just as tough on my chakra reserves with sharingan. The only reason I wouldn't die from it is because of my juinjutsu technique, is not only do I gain a portion of their physical being, but spiritual as well. I had more than 1 soul in me thanks to devouring so many victims, so I wouldn't have to worry about the draw back.

". …Damn." I said to myself as I took a look at the raging Sanbi in the lake.

I caught my breath and pulled out a sealing scroll from a pocket within my cloak. Pein had pre-prepared it for me to seal away the Sanbi with less effort, which I was in desperate need of. I'm down to about ¼ of my chakra, and using my curse seal at this point might end up fatal. I spread the scroll out across the rocky ground, and sat down in front of it. I carefully did a few hand signs, and then initiated the seal. This seal chewed through my chakra for about 5 minutes, then the Sanbi gave in finally. The seal now stored 1 of the 9 Bijuu. As I rolled up the scroll with my shaky hands, I sensed an entity appear behind him.

I quickly whipped around to face my foe, even though I probably wouldn't put up a decent fight at the moment due to chakra loss and the physical toll on my body. It rose out of the ground, which I identified the creature as Zetsu.

" It's a little late to help me." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

" Were not here for jokes, hand over the scroll with the Sanbi so we can return it." Zetsu's black half said.

" We weren't here to help you, just watch you to see if you would complete the task." Zetsu's white half added.

" Fair enough. I'm going back to the base to rest my body." I tiredly replied as I handed over the scroll.

" Good, you'll need your strength later on. Farewell." Zetsu's black half said as it merged into the ground and drifted off.

It seems I had finally gained the trust of the akatsuki, but in return become a notorious villain to Konoha, and the world. It was just something I would have to live with, for the sake of saving people. I walked away from the great lake slowly off to find some shelter for the night, yet I swore when I looked back at the group of bodies I cursed I saw a slight finger twitch from the gray haired kid. I must be wiped out, and my imagination must be playing games with me since nobody could survive that jutsu. I sure hope they have sake at the akatsuki hideout.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this short arc! Next up will hopefully be equally as exciting. Don't forget to rate and review either, I like to hear your opinions!<p> 


	36. Despair

Chapt.36- Despair

(Tobi's P.O.V)

(2 Days later)

I awaited Zetsu's report to see if Shigure had indeed proven capable of retrieving the Sanbi alone. I had my doubts he might not pull it off, but I knew he had the power to do it. If the rumors were true about Danzo being dismembered, and missing body parts it was most likely Shigure took his power in some way.

I waited in the dimly lit room, and Zetsu slowly rose from the ground.

" Good, you're here. So did he capture the Sanbi?" I asked

" Yes, and he managed to defeat a decent amount of opponents along the way." Zetsu replied.

" Who was there?" I asked again.

" Leaf shinobi were there along with Orochimaru's forces looking to use the Sanbi, but Shigure defeated both groups and sealed the Sanbi into a scroll, which I have here." Zetsu informed as he handed me the scroll.

" Interesting. I'm pleased to know this. Who did he fight, and what skills did he exhibit?" I inquired while not letting my curiosity seep through.

"He defeated Kakashi of the Sharingan and a group of genin with one other jonin, and he defeated 5 of Orochimaru's top subjects." Zetsu replied while slightly bickering with himself to determine which part talks.

" That's quite impressive for a single night, now, what were his abilities?" I asked again.

" He had some strange techniques. He used some water transportation technique, similar to time-space ninjutsu, but through water and with water clones. Also he is a master in using a special juinjutsu that increases his chakra, speed, and strength. I'm still in the dark about how he uses it. Next, he does possess very elite genjutsu, and get this, he has the sharingan." Zetsu said with a pause.

" That is quite interesting…continue." I said as I pondered to myself as to how a non-Uchiha had gotten his hands on two sharingan, and then I remembered Danzo.

" The techniques he used were quite advanced from what I could see, rivaling Itachi's genjutsu for that matter. At first he put down all the leaf shinobi down except Kakashi with a single genjutsu. The other still puzzles me to how he lived it. He used a genjutsu featuring the death god hand signs, which he used to dismantle Orochimaru's men." Zetsu said confidently.

" Any ideas?" I asked with some intrigue.

Nobody has ever survived using the death god in any jutsu, and him to use it and seal away the Sanbi was something else. There is much more to this man.

" No ideas really. After all the fighting he was extremely fatigued and in obvious physical pain. He is at our waterfall country hideout currently resting. He could hardly walk after using all that chakra." Zetsu finished.

" Good work. It seems he does have a limit after all. I'll have him paired back up with Deidara, and have you work with me more later on." I stated with Zetsu bowing.

" Of course, since you're the leader." Zetsu quietly said as he disappeared into the ground.

* * *

><p>(Tsunade's P.O.V)<p>

I was expecting Shizune and Kakashi's team to be back any time now. Just as I was about to get up and retrieve some sake for myself, they walk into the room. Perfect.

" So did you seal the three-tails?" I asked quickly.

Shizune flinched slightly at my hastiness and replied, " Unfortunately no my lady. We encountered the akatsuki and Orochimaru's henchmen also trying to get the Sanbi, and failed to get it."

" What's its status?" I shouted with a bit of panic.

" We believe the Sanbi is in the possession of akatsuki member, Shigure Hyuga. We searched the area and found Orochimaru's men dead, and the Sanbi gone." Kakashi added in.

" So your telling me Shigure is in the akatsuki, and got the Sanbi from you?" I yelled trying to be dramatic since he didn't know the real mission.

" I fought him and was defeated. The only reason I'm alive is because he was in a hurry to get the Sanbi I believe. He demonstrated power I've never seen before, including the sharingan, which he now has." Kakashi bluntly replied.

" Now makes sense to why Danzo's head was never found…" I muttered to myself.

"What will we do?" Shizune interrupted.

" We'll add him to the bingo book, and go from there. Right now there is nothing else we can do. You're excused Kakashi." I declared as he bowed, than walked out of my office and closing the door.

I sat back down into my chair and ran my fingers through my blond hair. I sighed and looked to Shizune, who just had a blank look on her face.

" Do you think this plan will work out?" I asked sincerely to Shizune.

" I sure hope so. My only worry is the genin who encountered him during the mission. Naruto is distraught as well as the Hyuga household. He is now even more of a pariah of the village than he ever was." Shizune grimly stated.

" Well, he said he knew what he was getting into, let's just hope he's right. Now get me some damn sake." I snapped at Shizune who moved quickly out of the office.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

I was still in shock about the whole mission. I still couldn't comprehend that Shigure was with the enemies that wanted to kill me. I always knew he wasn't generally a great person, but never coherently bad. It didn't make sense to me, which made me angrier than ever. I remember when Sasuke had left to further his power, but at least he had a motive. I couldn't figure out Shigure's reasoning, and it hurt me even more on how he wouldn't even fight me seriously. He tossed me away like some silly little kid. I'm convinced he is a heartless monster who only does what he wants without taking in account his friends or teammates. I'm convinced he's the lowest of scum, and I will kill him. Not for joining the akatsuki, but for turning his back on what he worked so hard to rebuild in his life, and for destroying our bond.

I went to my apartment and almost cried and threw up at the same time, since I was holding it all in during the way back from the mission. I remember those cold, dark, and evil eyes staring at us. They weren't his eyes; they had a different look to them, like some kind of arrogant self-righteousness that slightly reminded me of when I saw Itachi's eyes, like they had an actual purpose. I would need to find Sasuke faster, and become even stronger to defend my friends from the likes of people like Shigure.

I even talked to Granny about the ordeal, but she blew it off in my face with some regular generic bullshit. Thanks to advanced training, I could deduct when people were lying sometimes, and something with her didn't sit right. I feel betrayed and left out in the dark.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's P.O.V)<p>

Lying down on the hard makeshift bed hurt like a bitch. Using my new eyes so extensively so soon caused me a great deal of pain to go along with my chakra exhaustion and seal overuse. I also used the Death God Illusion technique, which felt like you spirit was being ripped apart, so I feel shitty on the outside and inside. As long as I rest I should be back on my feet in a day or two.

What pained me though was exposing my cover to Naruto. He looked so hurt when he saw me there in the akatsuki cloak; I almost lost my cool for a second. I couldn't have fought him seriously in that environment, so I spared his life. I knew my mission was top priority, which I would not fail. If destroying the bonds I made with Naruto means saving everyone from an unspeakable fate, I will do what I need to do. It's whom I am and what I've been born to do. I could assume he probably he wants to end my life, and all I can hope is he becomes stronger out of it, and can achieve his dreams along with the ones I left behind.

On a different note, the akatsuki weren't giving me much information at this point. Pein seemed quite pleased I did the mission by myself so effectively, and I couldn't be happier to win over the leader. I now had their trust, so learning the insides and out was coming soon.

I sat up slowly and made my way out of my small room and down the hallway to the beat up kitchen to grab a bottle of sake. These hideouts could have been chosen at much cozier places. As I grabbed a bottle from the cold box, I turned around to see Tobi at the other end of the kitchen sitting on the kitchen table. How the hell did he get in without me noticing?

" Hey Tobi, what are you doing here?" I inquired with a stern tone.

" I think it's time we had a talk." Tobi said in a much deeper and serious tone than usual.

" What kind of talk?" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

" It's about your role here. I am the true leader of this organization, and none other than Madara Uchiha, but you still may call me Tobi if you wish." Tobi said in a dead serious tone, which held a lot of weight.

I blinked a few times just trying to comprehend what information I had been given. Madara Uchiha was alive? I looked at the hole in his mask and saw a sharingan look back at me. I didn't believe he was lying; yet I was still quite skeptical.

" Is that so. I heard he died a long time ago, and what are your true intentions since Pein isn't the leader." I shot back at the mystery man.

" Glad you asked. I am quite old indeed, a shell of my former self. That's why I formed the akatsuki to help me obtain my goal. My goal is to collect all the tailed beasts and use them to create peace. You will get anything in return you can think of for helping me achieve this." Tobi stated, and I could swear he was smirking under that dumb mask.

" Fair enough I'm in. What's this called anyway?" I asked the strange man.

" It is my eye of the moon plan. With the power of the Bijuu, I will use my sharingan to create a genjutsu to spread universal peace across the land. Your choices were to accept helping me, or die here. Glad you chose the best answer." Tobi arrogantly replied in his deep ominous voice.

" So what will I do next them?" I questioned.

" First, get some rest. After that you'll be with Deidara. I'll brief you then." He said then disappeared into a vortex with his open eyes as the focal point.

" No shit..." I mumbled to myself.

I had just gotten into some deep shit just now. I had figured out Madara Uchiha was alive and well, and that he would be assembling all of this power. Good thing I could play off the power hungry maniac well, or I might not have lasted this long.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter of the aftermath. Making the emotional feedback was quite difficult, so I hope I didn't screw it up or anything!<p> 


	37. The Family Tree

Chapt. 37- The Family Tree

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(2 months later)

I had traveled around the past few months with Deidara on a few minor missions before we set out to find Naruto. Deidara didn't give me shit anymore, and hardly talked to me unless absolutely necessary, which couldn't have been any better. I had his respect, but more importantly he feared me.

I had heard news from the akatsuki that just a little while ago Kakuzu and Hidan had been defeated in battle. I was even more shocked to learn that it was Naruto who had been there fighting them. I wasn't too surprised to hear Hidan lose since he isn't really tough if you know about the ritual, but Kakuzu dying meant Naruto was much stronger.

Kakuzu had faced Hashirama, and was an extremely tough opponent, and to hear him go down to the kid I trained, made me proud yet worried. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that Naruto would progress so quickly. It didn't matter though, as the other big news going around was the death of Orochimaru. He was rumored to be killed by his pupil Sasuke Uchiha, and Tobi requested Deidara and I to have him a priority just under the nine tailed fox. I asked Tobi what he wanted with him, and he just told me to have Deidara or me face him.

Today, Deidara and I were flying around on his clay pigeon as usual scouting some part of northern fire country, and I was lying down while he used his little eye scope. I couldn't care less really, the kid was smug and complained a lot. I'm actually starting to feel my age a little bit. Just out of the blue, Deidara scoffs to himself.

I sit up and ask, " You got something?"

" I sure do. Hang on tight, yeah." Deidara replied back as he took down the clay bird for a landing.

I looked around, and saw nothing but I knew somebody was out there hiding in the trees. I motion for Deidara to stay on the clay bird as I jump down to ground level. I get down and look around again, and I can sense the entity in the northern direction.

" Come out, I know your hiding." I yell out the person.

After a few moments I see a teenage boy come out of the trees and present himself. I immediately recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, and Deidara looked very eager to blow him up.

" Shigure, you should let me fight him. I've always wanted to fight Itachi's little brother." Snickered Deidara.

" Remember, this kid killed Orochimaru. We have to be on our guard, and not be reckless as you usually are." I reply back and get a frown from Deidara in return.

Sasuke seemed pretty fed up with Deidara and I talking as he said, " Where is Itachi."

I give him a shrug and say, " Dunno…or maybe I do know. Why should I tell you?"

The kid obviously took the bait from my taunt and fiercely spat back, " Tell me or I won't show any mercy."

" Seriously kid?" Deidara chuckled.

" Sorry, but it will be you who ends up begging for mercy." I say as I get into a fighting stance.

" You'll regret this." Sasuke icily replies back as he activates his sharingan.

" Take this runt! Katsu!" Deidara shouts as he hurls a lump of clay at Sasuke and detonates it.

I took off running toward the explosion, and out of the dust cloud a bolt of lightning flies out, and a step out of the way just in time. The smoke clears and I clearly see that he is emitting the lightning though his sword. I decide to go at him full speed and attack with taijutsu, so I rush in and dodge another lightning bolt before I reach him. I start by sending my usual weird timed kicks and punches at him, and thanks to his sharingan he is holding his ground for the moment.

Meanwhile, Deidara has taken to the sky preparing a special C4 bomb as he waits for an opening. I finally get off a good hit, and he disappears in a plume of smoke.

" It was a clone! Watch out!" I shout back to Deidara, as I recall back to the first dust could where he must have switched.

Just as I said those words, Sasuke appeared behind Deidara and shoved what looked to be a chidori through Deidara's chest. I didn't panic since I knew Deidara was actually inside the clay pigeon expecting some sort of event like that. Sasuke's eyes widened as his arm was glued to the Deidara clay clone and the pigeon. Deidara dropped out the bottom of the bird and landed on the ground while he detonated the trap.

I immediately turn my attention to the woods, since I could now feel Sasuke's chakra over there.

" Yeah I got him! Art is a bang!" Deidara happily chanted.

I frowned and replied, " He used a genjutsu on you, idiot. He's still alive."

Deidara suddenly looked very mad for being deceived so easily and formed a few hand signs and said, " Clay style: Clay Ants!"

I watched many clay bugs crawl out from Deidara and march into the woods toward Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke stepped out of the forest and let loose his lightning chakra into the ground, halting the ants.

" Just as I thought, you use earth based techniques. You will not be able to defeat me with these types of jutsu, and with these eyes there is no fooling me." Sasuke smugly said to us as if he had already won.

" You think you have us beat? Try this, Water style: Aqua Vortex." I shout as I let loose a huge twister if raging water from my mouth to flood the area.

Now with the ground wet with puddle and mud I had the advantage. I saw Sasuke up in a tree looking down on me.

" You really think those kinds of attacks will work?" He arrogantly said.

" Nah, but your to sure of yourself." I replied back in a laidback tone.

" I have you now! Katsu!" Deidara shouted blowing up all the ants submerged in my muddy water near Sasuke.

" You see, my muddy water reanimated the clay ants. I wasn't aiming for you at all silly kid." I bluntly said to the now hidden Sasuke.

" I couldn't read his exact location since he was masking his presence, but I just kept scanning the area. I suddenly realize that Deidara looks off. I look into his visible eye to see it's dilated. I immediately recognize he's stuck in a genjutsu that must have been placed once he lost focus after blowing up the ants, yet again he was too reckless. Just as I was about to free him, I jump out of the way to dodge a lighting bolt coming in from the tree's impaling Deidara through the chest, yet missing me.

Deidara's chest cavity looked ravaged, and I was certain he was dead or will be shortly. I look to see Sasuke across from me in the clearing.

" Well that's one down." Sasuke mumbles to himself.

" Don't think for a second you've won. This has only begun!" I shout as I weave the hand signs to activate my juinjutsu seal.

He looked a little taken back by my jutsu, and went along to use his own juinjutsu, which looked like the typical Orochimaru seal.

" Yours is nothing compared to mine. Now, you will suffer." I state as I remove Shibuki from my back.

He raised his own sword in preparation for my attack. I had to follow Tobi's weird order to capture him alive, which made this even more of a pain. I couldn't cast genjutsu on him, so I guess he would have to get a little diced up.

" The power of the Uchiha is more than you possess." Sasuke assertively stated as he charged in with his blade.

I rushed towards him as well, and we exchanged blows for a brief time. His swordsmanship was on par with mine, which wasn't saying much since I don't really have a set technique. I just swing my sword fast and strong with basic kenjutsu, as where Sasuke was using a much more refined technique, but trying to deal with my superior speed and force.

I saw an opening, and with one hand I did four quick seals and said, " Water Style: Water body brace."

Sasuke's eyes widened as water shot up from underneath him and bond his arms and legs from moving as if it were rope. He really should have been aware where the puddles were.

Just as I thought he had been beat, Sasuke turns into a poof of smoke. I had been caught in a small genjutsu, but that was going to be the last time. Now I'm going to bring out the big guns.

" You must think your hot shit right now, huh? Let's see the pride of the Uchiha deal with this!" I shouted as I blink my eyes, and when I re-open them I show two sharingan active staring back into his eyes.

" Impossible! Who are you?" Sasuke said with letting a little panic seep into his stoic voice.

I decided I wouldn't reveal all to him and replied, " I'm a relative of yours. Don't assume you and Itachi are the only one's left."

Sasuke seemed a bit distraught by my words and replied, " I don't care who you are, but you are going to tell me where Itachi is!

I coyly responded with, " We'll see, but this fight is over."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was standing in a small puddle of water. He looked down to see a hand emerge out of the puddle and trap him in a water prison jutsu.

" How…" Sasuke said to himself.

" I'm an elite water style user, you can't count me out." I said back to him.

Just then Sasuke released a huge amount of chakra and broke free from my prison. The only reason he broke it was because my body wasn't directly connected to it.

" Not bad kid. Unfortunately though, I have other business to attend to, but if you wish to see Itachi go to the Uchiha hideout east of here. He's waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you if you survive." I said in an haunting tone.

" Interesting. Why are you letting me go though?" Sasuke skeptically asked.

" My orders were to just locate you. Also I didn't care for Deidara, so you did me a favor there, and along with that I wanted to gauge your skills." I honestly replied.

He seemed confused yet slightly thankful for me helping him. I had done my job perfectly by snagging his interest in my sharingan. If he survived Itachi he would be drawn back to me to learn some answers, and if he died oh well. I couldn't help but feel Tobi had some very strange plan with letting Sasuke roam freely to Itachi. Something was very fishy about this whole situation and how it is transpiring. There was something more to this plan than just the bijuu. I could sense something horrible pending in the future if something wasn't to be done, and I may need Sasuke on my side eventually. I could not let Tobi get to close to him to complete his moon's eye plan.

As Sasuke left to the direction I told him to go, I gathered Deidara's body and buried it. I didn't feel the need to have a gravestone since the guy was a complete twat. Once I had taken care of that I headed back to the base to meet back up with Tobi and Kisame to tell them what had happened. It would be on hell of a walk on foot, almost wish I could make a huge flying bird out of water….

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's P.O.V)<p>

I ran as fast as I could through the woods to meet back with the rest of my team. I would tell them to leave me be when I would fight Itachi if the directions given to me by Shigure, which I believe what the loud one called him. I couldn't shake the image of his sharingan from my head though. He did look a bit like a Uchiha, so I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. This is frustrating me so much. I would need to talk with him in the future.

I reached the meeting spot in about 20 minutes, and saw everyone there.

" Eh Sasuke, what went on? Sugiutse asked as he took a sip from his canteen.

" I now have Itachi's whereabouts. I'm heading there right now. It is about a day away from here. Once we've reached the place, I will go in on my own. It is something I must do on my own." I state in a stern tone.

" Understood." Jugo replies

" Are you sure you won't need any company?" Karin asks in an annoying tone.

I give her a frown, and she quickly crosses her arms and nods with disdain while Sugiutse cracks a smile.

" Wow. Can't you handle a little separation at all?" Sugiutse teased.

" Shut up!" Karin yelled back as she punched him in the head and his head turned to water reminding me of something.

" Sugiutse, do you know anybody related in your clan by the name of Shigure?" I ask while they bicker.

They stop right as I ask the question and he says, " Not that I know of, why?"

" Just came across someone with a similar ability in the akatsuki today, that's all. Now, let's get some rest since tomorrow will be quite busy" I respond and everyone gets settled in for the night.

I still couldn't shake the sharingan I seen from earlier. Why did it seem familiar?

* * *

><p>There ya go. Hope you liked that last hook at the end and the chapter. I'll have more posted soon enough.<p> 


	38. Night Shift

Chapt. 38- Night Shift

(Shigure's P.O.V)

Back at the akatsuki hideout while waiting for orders, I couldn't help but think of the scenario I had created with Sasuke. I would have to keep Tobi away from him eventually, since anything that freak wanted was clearly evil. I thought back to when Jiraiya had passed away fighting Pein a few weeks ago. I can't really comprehend what Naruto must be feeling at this point, but I must just assume he has chosen to protect the village, even if I'm a pariah. Things would be getting very complicated shortly, first when Tobi informed me of Pein's invasion of Konoha in the next couple days. I wouldn't be able to leek any information at this point to warn them without being caught. Sitting still while your comrades get massacred is a horrible feeling, since I doubt Pein will be defeated. Next, I have to deal with the whole ordeal with Sasuke and Itachi. Whenever Sasuke found Itachi one would die and many different routes would play out.

If Sasuke won, I would have to lie and risk a lot to keep the kid from going down something bad, since Naruto has always wanted to save him from darkness, I suppose if I helped maybe he would forgive me a bit. On the other hand, if Itachi kills his little brother it would be much different. Itachi is a mystery all on it's own, and I have no idea what he would do since I'm basically his second priority after his brother. Why did having the sharingan have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

I'm sitting quietly on the table as Itachi walks into the hideouts kitchen alone.

" Do you have a minute to speak?" Itachi said in a monotone.

" Yes. What do you wish to discuss?" I reply

" Why do you possess the sharingan? Last time I saw you it wasn't there, and what is your reasoning to have it." Itachi questioned with a bit of vigor.

I narrow my eyes and reply, " It shouldn't concern you."

Itachi takes a step closer and says, " It very well concerns me. I want to know why I'm looking at eyes that have looked at me before."

I frown and respond, " Look here, I know we've had our differences, but why do you care so much about why I have the sharingan?"

" It's not just the sharingan, it's Shisui's sharingan." Itachi icy snapped.

" If you must know I took this from Danzo to further my power. It was necessary for me to do." I snap back at him.

" Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing. You've always been a bit extreme dating back to the days where you were once my ANBU captain." Itachi smoothly says back.

I sigh and follow up with, " Well, I won't deny who I am."

" Very well, but know you're here for the same reasons I am. I know you well enough to see through your words." Itachi states with the ever so slightest smirk.

I stare at him for about five seconds to mull over what he had just said and reply, " I see. What gave you the notion?"

" Oh, You have never been somebody driven by hunger unless it comes to human flesh or sake." He replies.

" Fair enough, but things do change. I'll speak with you another time." I declare as I get up off the kitchen table.

" Hn." Itachi grunts as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback)<p>

I got up out of the hideout to meet up with Kisame and start looking for the Hachibi. Since Deidara had died, Itachi was out on his own mission like Tobi and Zetsu, and Pein and Konan prepared for Konoha I was left out with Kisame to track the eight tails.

I walk out into the starry night sky and see the tall ex-Kiri nin waiting for me.

I walk up to his right side and say; " We should have news anytime on Itachi's return."

" I assumed so. I'm very curious to hear what happened." Kisame chuckled.

" Same, now are you ready to set off for Lightning Country? I hear the Hachibi is the brother of the Raikage." I state.

" Same, too bad it's just a recon mission. Samehada would love to feast upon those two." Kisame replied manically.

" Hmph, I think my Shibuki would have a hay day as well." I shout back.

" I bet, so how bout we have a sword fight when we get back, eh? Samehada vs. Shibuki?" Kisame asks.

" I don't see why not." I say back with a confident smile and continue with, " Now let's get moving. When I get back I want to hear how Itachi faired."

We both start walking east to Lightning country casually. Kisame wasn't half bad when you didn't care if he wasn't a psycho killer. He had a good sense of humor and didn't annoy me too much like Deidara, so at least this wouldn't be a bad mission.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's P.O.V)<p>

I had made it to Itachi, and now was the time to ask him my questions. When he disregarded any questions about him or our family, I had one more thing to ask.

" Who is the man Shigure? Is he related to us?" I ask.

Itachi gives me more of a baffled look, as if I shouldn't know that, yet answers, " The man you speak of is in the Uchiha clan, but not closely related to us."

I gave a small stare at him and thought to myself about not being the last of the clan.

I quickly replied back with, " Why is he never mentioned before?"

" He was exiled over 15 years ago and striped of any title. He was denounced from the village and clan, so that's why he isn't talked about." Itachi replied.

After this I would have my destination for information.

* * *

><p>(Itachi's P.O.V)<p>

What I had lied to Sasuke about was something to hopefully set him straight. Seeing Shigure in the akatsuki didn't make any sense whatsoever before, and hopefully he was here to protect Konoha the same as I. Shigure would never chose to go after something unless he was begged, so I never bought the whole " Power hungry" act for one second, even if it was quite convincing. From how Sasuke talked about him it seemed like he had some encounter with him, so I decided to play along with Shigure's game. It would be helpful if Sasuke saw him as an Uchiha to help guide him more easily back to Konoha, and if I were wrong I would still have my fail safe with Shisui's eye that I planted. After today all I would be able to do is hope.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the angst so far! next chapter will also be Sasuke centric, so hope you've enjoyed it.<p> 


	39. Stalking Truth

Chapt. 39- Stalking Truth

(Shigure's P.O.V)

It wasn't four hours until Kisame and I encountered an unseen force. We both quickly stopped to see Zetsu rise from the ground.

" Please come with me, there is something quite important to attend to." Zetsu shrilled.

" I assume this is about Sasuke and Itachi?" I ask.

" Yes, now hold on to me. It will be much faster this way." Zetsu says as he motions for Kisame and I to grab a hold of him.

" Fine, but no funny business." Kisame complies as he walks over to hold on to Zetsu with me.

Traveling with Zetsu was really weird. We passed through the earth as if we were flying. Now I knew how he got around so damn fast. We reached a mountain with Tobi standing outside waiting for us.

I quickly let go of Zetsu and Kisame follows suit, and we go to meet up with Tobi.

" Glad you're here. Shigure, I want you to go talk with Sasuke's group. Kisame I have a special mission to talk over with you and Zetsu, then I'll need to go talk with Sasuke." Tobi states.

" So Itachi actually lost?" Kisame exclaimed.

" Yes, it appears he may have been hindered by past injuries. He is dead and Sasuke is resting. I watched the battle." Zetsu adds in.

" I see. I'll go meet his group I say as I walk away to the cave on the lower level of the mountain." I say as I turn away.

As I approached the small cavern I could hear bickering. I walked quietly into the dimly lit cave to see a white haired boy arguing with some red haired girl, and the only one to notice me walk in is the older orange haired guy.

" If you could please quiet down." I say aloud to catch their attention.

The two arguing spin around to fixate their vision on me. The white haired kid intrigued me the most as he looked ever so slightly like someone related to my mother, and he held the infamous executioner's blade.

" Who are you?" The red head yells.

" Shut up. My name is Shigure, and I'm part of the akatsuki. I came down here to see what all the fuss was about." I respond in an irritated tone.

" Oh…sorry, by the way I'm Karin." Karin shamefully says to me with a bow.

" I'm Suigetsu and over here is Jugo." Suigetsu says as the too bow.

" Good, that's out of the way. Now what were you talking about?" I ask with an eyebrow raise.

" Oh nothing much, just how much Karin loves Sasuke." Suigetsu quickly replies before Karin can get a word in.

" Shut up you!" Karin screams as she punches Suigetsu in the face, and to my surprise he can turn his body into water. That clarifies he is some relative of mine from my mother's side due to our shared abilities.

After Karin is done venting I ask, " Interesting…. So Suigetsu where did you get that sword?"

" I should ask you the same thing, and I got this as part of a deal with Sasuke. I plan to create my own version of the seven swordsmen." Suigetsu responds with a spark in his purple eyes.

" Well, I don't plan on giving up Shibuki, neither would Kisame part with Samehada. Your dreams may have a small snag if you plan to take them from us." I reply in a playful tone.

" I figured as much, but that won't stop me." Suigetsu answers back as he draws out the executioner's blade.

" I see…" I respond back and mimic him.

We both lunge forward and meet in the middle of the room with both swords smashed together. We both try to muscle the other person over, but neither of us budge at first. Just as I as I was about to get better leverage, Tobi walks in.

" Stop this nonsense. Sasuke has requested to speak with you, Shigure." Tobi announced.

I lower my sword, and place it on my back before replying, " Ok."

I walk out of the room leaving the kids to bicker amongst themselves. They seemed like a fun bunch to hang around, it's just too bad they had to be dragged around by Sasuke for his whims.

I walked up to the mountain stairs to the higher up room where Sasuke was recovering from the battle with Itachi. I was a bit surprised, but yet again it was almost like it was what Itachi wanted. I wouldn't dwell on this too much since I had more important things to address, rather than contemplate theories.

I enter the room and see a bandaged Sasuke lying down on a wood framed bed. He doesn't turn to me at first, but when I'm about five feet away, he sits up and faces me.

" Tell me who you are exactly." He says I with a heavy breath.

" First, tell me what you already know." I question back.

" All I know is that you are some relative of mine in the Uchiha clan, you were exiled about 15 years ago and striped of your status for whatever reason. Now I want to know the whole story." Sasuke replies with a very serious tone.

" Very well, but what did Tobi say?" I ask.

" He just gave me a background on the massacre, but what was strange is I activated my mangekyou sharingan when I saw his sharingan." Sasuke replied.

" Interesting. You may want to take that as an indicator Itachi was looking out for you, so you must be very cautious. Now, as for my history it is quite simple. About 15 years ago I was exiled for an assassination attempt on the feudal lord. I was erased from the clan name and banished." I explain to him.

" Do you feel hate towards the village?" Sasuke asks with a questionable look in his eyes, like a lost child in the dark.

I carefully thought my answer over for a few seconds before saying, " I used to. At first it was unbearable, but I came to realize my mistakes with time. Once I had finally killed my enemy I didn't feel any different than before. Revenge is something that doesn't do you any good, and that is something very hard to believe in today's world, but hatred is something that must be dealt within oneself. The person holding in contempt can only find the answer within themselves, and if they fail at that they will never be satisfied."

He looked at me very suspiciously and seemed to be at a loss for words to my explanation, which wasn't a bad thing. He didn't seem very stable and quite easy to manipulative with enough push. It's a shame for that boy to be so confused; yet wield so much power. If he chooses a dangerous path I might just end up having to end him, now where can I find some sake? I'm starting to have withdrawals since it's been about 6 hours being sober, and this kind of planning wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Nice conflict between Tobi and Shigures' influence on Sasuke, or at least I hope you think so. Next chapter will be Shigure with team hawk, and a bit of Naruto. Oh, and don't forget to rate and review!<p> 


	40. The babysitter

Chapt.40- The Babysitter

(Shigure's P.O.V)

Feeling I had done enough with my talk with Sasuke, I decided I would go get some shuteye. Exhausted is one easy way to explain how I feel. As I left from Sasuke's cove I met Tobi almost immediately, and he handed me a scroll informing me that I would go capture the 8 tails with Sasuke and his team. Basically I would be there to baby sit the whole ordeal and take care of anybody who ran for help. Fun. Tobi said Kisame would be doing something else, and he didn't seem to want to let me know, which was slightly aggravating.

As I entered the lower cavern I saw Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were already fast asleep. They were a curious bunch in how they were dysfunctional, yet still a family. I went to the table in the corner to grab a blanket and find myself a spot on the ground next to the three. I would have my work cut out for me as baby-sitter of junior akatsuki members.

* * *

><p>(2 Days Later)<p>

We had been on the road for about 4 hours towards Lightning Country, and these brats were really starting to lose their cute effect. Jugo was tolerable, but Karin and Suigetsu were really starting to go at it while Sasuke seemed completely oblivious to everything happening.

We stopped near a small river when I sensed an ominous presence approach very quickly.

" Everyone pay attention." I said sternly to catch everyone's attention.

I quickly recognized the entity as Zetsu rose from the ground in front of the five of us and said, " Shigure, I have a message for in private."

I quickly nodded to the rest of the kids and went behind some brush to talk with Zetsu.

He looked a bit disgruntled but simply stated, " I have news that Pein is dead and Konan has defected from the akatsuki. Tobi is now the unprecedented leader."

I gave him a skeptical look and replied, "How did someone like Pein lose?"

" He fought the young Uzumaki boy along with Konoha and lost. He used his rebirth jutsu to revive all those he killed during the attack, and delivering the final blow to himself. You are to carry out the orders as the same, but I've been informed to not let Sasuke know yet. Tobi wants to tell him personally." Explained Zetsu.

" Thanks for that information." I responded as I walked back to the group and Zetsu disappeared.

When I meet back with them Sasuke asks, " So what was that about?"

" Nothing for you. It was just an update on my mission. You'll still do the same." I quickly reply back.

" Whatever." Suigetsu yawns out as he takes a drink of his water.

" You really should be more respectful…" Karin mumbles.

I smile at their little bickering, but that's when I realize Jugo is acting very strange. He doesn't seem very cheerful, and is slowly becoming encased in seal marks.

" Shit! He's going to go berserk!" Suigetsu yells as he turns into a puddle.

" I'll handle it." Sasuke huffs as he activates his sharingan and takes control of Jugo.

Jugo drops to his knees breathing heavily and spits out, " Thank you."

Now I have become very interested at this point with Jugo. He does indeed posses what looks to be the basis of Orochimaru's curse seal, yet he has no seal, which means only one thing. He is the source, and I feel he would be perfect to try something out which could benefit him and me in the near future.

" Lets take camp here since it's getting dark, and I want to talk with Jugo. Suigetsu and Karin, you two should make a fire while Sasuke works on shelter." I declare to the group, and they comply.

" What is it?" Jugo innocently asks.

" Just follow me. I think I may have a solution to your problem." I tell him and motion for him to follow me deeper into the dark woods.

I reach a clearing hidden enough from the group and I lay down a blanket and two scrolls.

" What do plan to with me?" Jugo inquires.

" I am decently skilled in the sealing arts; much more than Orochimaru. I think I can create a seal that can stop your outbursts and let you access that power whenever you please." I explain to the young man, and I swear he looked as if he had gone to heaven.

" You think you can do that?" Jugo exclaimed.

" It's a solid chance. Now, lay down on this blanket as I prepare the seal." I say and Jugo complies.

I knew that his outbursts were some kind of untamed Kekkei Genkai; so sealing them away for controlled use wasn't too much of an errand for my skills. The actual reason I was so interested in the first place when I observed that he was the original make of the heaven curse seal, but he was conductive to others. The second seal I would place on him would be a variation of the one placed on me. Like a sister seal. What I was trying to intertwine into the seal was if I somehow died, that the seal on Jugo would be a kind of lightning rod for my soul. I had never done anything like this or heard of it, but having a last resort plan never hurts.

The last tweak I made to the seal, which ended up benefiting my plan for him slightly, is that the seal did take a bit of Jugo's spiritual energy thus weakening him. It would make any transfer much smoother. Hopefully it would never come down to this, and hey I manage to cure the guy's biggest flaw. I'm not a bad guy, am I?

After a good two hours of slaving away at creating, and then applying the seal I was finished and almost exhausted of chakra.

" Okay…. I'm done." I huffed out as I slumped to my side.

" Really? So I won't go crazy all of a sudden?" Jugo called out as he sat up with great speed.

" In short, when you tap into your chakra should be able to sense that power and use it whenever you desire. There will be no more surprise takeovers either. What I couldn't fix is you will still be a little unstable if you enter that mode, and if you lose your temper you may slip into it as well." I croaked, and then passed out due to fatigue.

Jugo grabbed my body and brought it back to camp to meet with Karin, Suigetsu, and Sasuke.

" What took you so long? You've been gone for hours." Suigetsu said to Jugo.

" Shigure here applied a seal to control my tendencies." Jugo cheerfully replied.

" That's impossible!" Karin exclaimed as she stood up from the campfire circle.

"I believe him." Sasuke said out of the blue, and the two sitting near him spun their heads around.

" You can't be serious! That kind of ability is really hard to come by!" Karin screeched.

" Shigure has shown advanced sealing ability when I fought him earlier. It wouldn't be too farfetched." Sasuke reasoned as Karin continued to frown at him.

" Ahh, well I think that's great your not going if you stop trying to murder everyone at random times. Welcome to sanity." Suigetsu said to Jugo.

" Ummm…. thanks? I'm going to go put Shigure in the tent.

" Like your one to talk, Suigetsu." Karin mumbled under her breath.

" I heard that!" Suigetsu yelled out.

" Quiet both of you. We have a lot to do tomorrow and need our rest. The marked location for the bijuu is only a half a day away from here. Get some rest." Sasuke ordered as he went to his tent.

" Always ruining my fun…" Suigetsu whispered to himself as he stumbled to his feet to go to bed.

I could hear all their arguing from my coma like state, since I couldn't function due to complete body exhaustion, but my hearing and feel were still intact. I was glad Jugo didn't drop me hard on the ground, and I would have plenty of time to replenish my energy for tomorrow to be at least operational. I was so glad I would just be baby-sitting

* * *

><p>I know I havent updated in awhile, so here's a flood of my writing.<p> 


	41. Urgency

Chapt.41- Urgency

(Shigure's P.O.V)

We were mere minutes away from our destination. We had kept up a steady pace since dawn and we were about to fight the Hachibi. If I remember correctly, the Hachibi was a rapping weird fuck that had exceptional control of his powers. The group seemed to have their game faces on as we approached the mountain temple area. Sasuke stopped abruptly in front of us and faced me.

" There will be guards in the area. You should go take them out." Sasuke said in a monotone.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. They can't be too tough." I said in a teasing tone then made a few hand signs and my body dispersed into a puddle of water and transported away.

" Note to self; learn how to do that." Suigetsu mumbled to himself.

" Let's go." Ordered Sasuke as the group continued towards the temple.

I scouted the area and nobody was really near by for me to have any fun with. I remembered to myself that the mission end would have me rendezvous with Kisame in Hot Springs Country after I dismantled the forces need be. I wouldn't really have to stick around since Sasuke's bunch would have to deliver the Hachibi.

I transported from body of water to the next, and only managed to find two people in the whole damn area. Some protection. Just as I trudged out of the small pond to dry myself off I heard a large boom. I spin my head around to see off in the distance the goddamn 8 tails fully transformed.

" Sucks for them." I say to myself.

I run quickly up to get a better view and the entire group looks very wiped out on the verge of death. I contemplate going in to help, and I decide not to. I figure this is the only chance I would actually have to go deliver information back to Konoha so I quickly set off in the opposite direction. If they died it would be their own fault, and no skin off my back. My mission was to clear guards, not protect kids, and I had bigger things to deal with.

After about 10 minutes of practically sprinting I had made it well into Frost Country, so I decided to give my self a short break in the icy forest. I put down Shibuki since it was killing my back to travel so fast with that heavy sword, and I would need to ditch the Akatsuki cloak.

I quickly take off the cloak and feel freezing. I decide that moving again would be my best bet to staying warm. I wonder how the village faired during Pein's attack, and what possibly happened to Konan. Pein was no push over, so Naruto must have put up one hell of a fight.

I stop dead in my track when I see a vortex open up about 15 meters in front of me, and Tobi appears.

" So…I was right to have Zetsu watch you." Tobi says out loud to nobody in particular.

I activate my sharingan and just stare back into his one eyehole without giving him any words or emotion as Tobi says, " Not real talkative are you. I knew I couldn't trust you when I eavesdropped on your little conversation with Sasuke, and now your doing exactly what I thought you would do. Run back to reveal your intel. Sorry, but I'm going to end you right here. You'll be a good warm up before I go fetch the rinnegan from Konan."

" We'll see about that." I reply back as speed towards him.

" Oh please." Tobi remarks as I pass straight through him and he stabs me, only for it to be a water clone substitution.

" That was quite impressive, you didn't even use hand signs." Tobi sarcastically applauds.

I slowly rise out from the near by stream and reply, " You are severely ill in the head if you think you can beat me."

" Oh but I've studied your abilities Shigure. You heavily rely on water for most your techniques. Without it your nothing." Tobi snaps back and continues, " And you won't fair well today since there isn't a cloud in the sky for you to use your rain jutsu."

" So you figured me out, but I'm not a one trick pony." I growl back as I stand in the stream.

" No matter. I'm done talking. You're not going anywhere." Tobi responds as weaves a few hand signs and shoots out a huge fiery ball towards the stream.

I flee to the trees to see that he wasn't trying to hit me, but only dry up the small stream. I think quickly through my options. With no water I couldn't use a majority of my ninjutsu, and my almost all my genjutsu would be ineffective towards his sharingan and vice versa, I couldn't use Shibuki since he could pass through solid objects either. My one shot would have to be getting caught by him to apply a seal to create an opening for me. I must be really feeling suicidal today if that's my best plan, but it is what it is.

" You can't hide forever." Tobi mocks.

Just as Tobi finished his last word the ground began to shot large spikes up from under him, just to pass through him. I then use the broken up dirt to create a small sandstorm to obscure his view, and then I shut down my chakra network and activate my curse seal.

"Not bad. You used the initial attack to distract me, while you shut down your chakra network so I can't see you at all through this dust." Tobi remarked.

I use my sharingan to pin point Tobi's location. I quickly arm myself with a self-activating water jutsu seal and take off for Tobi.

I leap in front of him and grab onto his body as he says, " It's over." as starts to drag me into his teleportation jutsu, and a red glow came from within his mask.

" Not exactly!" I shout as I activated the Kotoamatsukami in my right eye (Shisui's eye) and had Tobi freeze up.

I recognized my only chance and applied the seal to Tobi's body with great speed and activated it and preformed the seals.

" Water Suicide Style: Dual Water Prison Implosion!" I shout as we are both enveloped in a water prison and caves in on itself crushing both of us with incredible force, killing both of us.

* * *

><p>(Tobi's P.O.V)<p>

I regained consciousness quickly to see that I was lying on bloody water soaked ground. I truly didn't think I would need to use Inzanagi to save my self from an attack like that. I did underestimate him as I thought the lack of having a terrain advantage would render him weakened, but nobody can escape the Kotoamatsukami, even me. I stood up to view the wreckage, and noticed his body was completed destroyed to a molecular level as I only saw lots of blood and scraps of skin scattered. To think he wasted Shisui's legendary eye on that. He was clever, but still no match for my abilities. With him out of the way I would be able to mold Sasuke without any interference.

* * *

><p>(Jugo's P.O.V)<p>

I suddenly a huge jolt of pain flooded over me during the middle of the night, causing my head to feel as if were to explode. I quickly passed out due to the dizziness and back to sleep. Hopefully it would all be resolved in the morning. I wonder what happened to Shigure?


	42. Foundation of Sacrifice

Chapt.42- Foundation of Sacrifice

(Suigetsu's P.O.V)

Jugo was acting very strange the day after we beat the 8 tails; in fact I think he was sick with something. He's been coming down with dizzy spells and a high fever, and saying random things, even the occasional scream. It has to do with his weird ability; nobody else has weird spasms and outbursts like he does. Sasuke said that we should leave him behind for now until he gets better, and continue on our mission.

In other news, that guy Shigure from the akatsuki was a spy from what Sasuke was told, and repeated to us. The guy was pretty chill, but with him dead and the Shibuki nowhere to be found, this kinda slows down my goals. I was going to fight him for that damn sword, but with him gone the only other sword out is Kisame's that I know the whereabouts of. Why do I have to have such rotten luck?

* * *

><p>(Shizune's P.O.V)<p>

The village was slowly recovering from the calamity that had taken place just a few days ago, and with Tsunade out we were left without a leader. Standing by her side each passing day left me worrying more that we might need a successor sooner rather than later.

As I was putting a cool cloth on Tsunade's forehead, the Fire Country heads enter the tent. I look up to them, and I can already suspect what they are going to propose.

" Shizune, with Tsunade out we need to come up with a leader until she can be back." The man said.

" He's right, so we will be holding an emergency counsel later today to elect a 6th Hokage to fill in for Tsunade. We would like it if you could attend." The Woman suggested.

" No! Tsunade is the Hokage, and nobody else should bear that title other than her right now!" I screamed back.

" You don't have a choice Shizune. Be there or don't, but the daimyo will be selecting a successor, even if it is just temporary." The man shot back as the two left the tent.

I felt the hair on my skin crawl to think that the counsel would be so ready to move on from their leader that helped save the village. No matter, Tsunade will be back in no time.

I walk into one of the newly built building made by Yamato where the meeting is to be held. I see the usually table, Some high ranking shinobi and elders, the clan heads gathered around, and the daimyo at the far and in his fancy get up.

" Alright everyone is here. Now we must move swiftly to elect the next Hokage, and suggestions and voting will start immediately." The Daimyo declared.

" Ahem. I wish to start. I propose that Kakashi Hatake be declared Hokage." Inoichi announced.

" I second this." Shukaku quickly added in.

" I refuse to be Hokage." Kakashi casually replied.

" Interesting… any others?" The daimyo inquired.

" I wish to nominate myself." Hiashi said with some angst in his tone.

" Denied. I won't have anybody of a clan supporting themselves for the spot of Hokage. Anybody else?" The daimyo quickly announced.

" I vote for Shukaku Nara as Hokage." Kakashi proclaimed.

" I second that motion." Shibi quietly said.

" I also concur he would be suitable." Inoichi added in.

" Agreed." Hiashi grumbled in a defeated tone.

" Objections?" The daimyo asked in a semi-dramatic tone.

" Uhh…." Shukaku hummed as he thought quickly to get out of the heavy future workload, but he was too late.

" Then it is final! The 6th Hokage will be Shukaku Nara! I hereby instate you immediately as the daimyo of the fire country. This meeting is adjourned." The daimyo declared as he got up from his chair and exited the room.

I can't believe what has just taken place. The laziest man on earth was just elected to succeed Tsunade? Sure she has her issues, but she gets work done. Shukaku will find every excuse to not do something, and rebuilding the village has now probably just became a 50 year project with his kind of motivation. This is a disaster.

* * *

><p>(Shukaku's P.O.V)<p>

What the fuck just happened? I'm still in shock, and I bit tired since I just woke up from a nap before coming to the meeting, but was I really just made hokage. I slowly watch everyone leave the vicinity except my son, Shikamaru who is waiting on me and me.

I turn to my son and ask, " What just happened?"

" I think they made you Hokage" Shikamaru honestly replied.

" You gotta be kidding me…" I mumbled.

" Hey, it's your fault you were to slow on the draw to refuse. It's sorta your own fault." Shikamaru responded bluntly.

I clutched my head with both my hand and said, " Well, I'm going to go sleep on this for awhile and break the news to your mother. At least this will get me out of the house from that crazy women more often." I sigh while trying to see the silver lining.

" Fair enough. Here, this is the first news I got for the new Hokage to deal with. An ANBU just dropped it off a few minutes ago. I haven't looked but it appears to be from a reliable source."

I lazily grab the scroll from the boy and read it. It was a bingo book anecdote and a death listed. The man presumed dead was Shigure Hyuga, who was in league with the akatsuki. The killer was listed down as none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

" So what's it say? You're taking all day to read that little piece of paper." Shikamaru asked in a slightly impatient tone.

" It's about the death of Shigure Hyuga. He was seen defeated by Sasuke Uchiha just the other day." I reply back while handing Shikamaru the scroll for him to verify.

" That's insane. To think Sasuke beat that guy, and I saw Shigure take down the Mizukage single handily." Shikamaru said in awe.

" Yes, it is intriguing. Now, I'm going to get some sleep before I actually have to do anything Hokage related. Go ahead and spread the news." I say as I leave the room to go find a bedroom in the building.

After walking down a short hallway I found an empty room with a hammock inside. Perfect.

* * *

><p>(Jugo's P.O.V)<p>

I felt almost paralyzed with fear since the night I started having headaches. I would hear a strange voice in my head, and I don't think I was getting any better. My body is shutting down and I'm blacking out for longer periods of time along with the rising fever. Sasuke said I was just sick with something, and left behind at a small cabin in Hot Springs Country with Karin while he and Suigetsu go do something else. Karin ahs been nice to me so far as, but none of her medical ninjutsu has been effective towards my illness.

Later that night my body felt like it was on fire. After about 5 minutes of agonizing pain, even with Karin by my side trying to help me, finally I blacked out. I only remember that voice in the back of my head whispering to me. I think it was saying for me to give in.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's P.O.V)<p>

It was so weird to be treated so nicely by other people, especially strangers. Right now I'm stacking some debris to get it moved, and it seems anybody that passes by has something nice to say or smiles at me. I don't I'll ever get used to this.

Just as I'm about done I see Shikamaru approach my area. So glad to finally see somebody, maybe he'll haven news on the new Hokage and Tsunade.

" Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" I yell to him as he slowly makes his way over to me.

" Nothing really. Anyways I'm here to deliver some news." Shikamaru states slowly.

" Oh yeah? What is it!" I reply back not trying to contain myself at all.

" If you would let me finish you moron! Anyways, with Tsunade still out there was just a meeting held to elect the new Hokage, and he's been selected. It just so happens it's my dad, Shukaku Nara." Shikamaru huffed.

" What! Isn't he just as lazy as you! Why didn't Kakashi sensei get Hokage?" I furiously asked back.

" Ignoring that insult. Yeah, Kakashi was nominated but he declined, then they chose my dad. There you have it. Now for the other bit of news, which involves two people you know quite closely." Shikamaru says in a bit darker tone.

" What happened?" I ask wondering where he could be going with this.

" Well, sometime a day or two ago Shigure Hyuga your former sensei was pronounced dead, and killed by Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru sputtered out.

" Oh. Well….ok." I say while fighting back an array of emotion.

Shikamaru just gives me a weird stare and mumbled, " Troublesome." Before walking off.

I really didn't know how to handle this kind of news. I really liked both these people and wanted to bring them back to the better side of things, and to hear that they clashed and one was dead it stung with a mixture of hate, sadness, and confusion. Shigure was odd and I never truly did understand him or like him for that matter, but he felt like he was a part of my family like Sasuke is like a brother to me. With him dead getting Sasuke back will be my number one priority, and I want to know why this happened.

Oh yeah, why the hell is Shikamaru's dad the Hokage?

* * *

><p>("Jugo's" P.O.V)<p>

I woke early that morning covered in dried sweat and tussled blankets scattered around. I saw Karin quickly enter the room with a bowl of water and give it to me to drink. She put her hand to my forehead, and seemed to be examining my temperature.

" Your fever has gone down considerably. How do you feel?" Karin asked.

" I feel like I weathered the storm." I replied in my best nice guy voice.

" Glad to hear that. I'll go get you some food and fresh clothes. I'll be back in a little bit." Karin replied as she left the room.

I quickly pick up the bowl of water and stare at my reflection. I don't see a familiar face, yet the one of that Jugo kid, which means one thing. I had over taken his soul, and my seal was a success. I had just the very first soul transplant via seal upon death. I quickly got up and scanned the cabin. I saw no signs of Sasuke or Suigetsu being here recreantly, so I had to assume they were either getting food or still doing something for the akatsuki. My stomach told me it was the latter choice, and I was starving like I hadn't eaten in days.

Karin walks back into the cabin with some bread in a small basket and rushes to my side.

" Are you stupid? Someone who has been sick as you shouldn't be walking around yet! You haven't even ate anything in 3 days either, so your energy is extremely low." Karin scolded as she sent me back to the bed to go lay down and wait for the food.

At least I know the body is functional to my commands, and it seems I have completely flushed out Jugo's presence. I couldn't be happier with myself too. After I had my energy back up I could go finish my mission to the hidden leaf to deliver the news of the akatsuki, or should I? I do have a new life essentially.

* * *

><p>There's the end of my three chapter update. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	43. Second Chances

Chapt. 43- Second Chances

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(The Next Day)

After a day in bed to "recover" from the sickness Karin finally allowed me to move about and get some fresh air. It was almost immediately she seemed to notice I wasn't quite the usually Jugo, and her sensory technique may be also looking on to my different "scent". I could care less, it's not like she would be able to connect all the dots, and I wouldn't be hanging around much longer. I went back inside to gather Jugo's old things to head off. I was done and I had an idea last night while asleep where I should deliver my focus. The plan I thought up is brilliant in my opinion, and would work out for a lot of people, expect Tobi. Fuck that guy; he is going to die by my hand.

I stroll back inside the small cabin, to gather my things when Karin stopped in front of me and said, " Jugo, what's up with you lately?"

" Nothing really. I'm just going to go out for a bit." I reply casually.

" No. Something with your presence has changed drastically in the past 24 hours. I need to know what has happened. Your not acting normal." Karin sharply accuses while narrowing her eyes.

I guess she was better than I thought, so I reveal to her, " Well your not too bad. That sensing ability of yours is just too good for me, eh? What do you want from me?"

She seems a bit taken back that I'm talking in my usual voice and change my posture, rather than continuing to try and act like Jugo. I guess she figured me out a while ago, but didn't trust her senses. I don't really plan on killing her, but I can't have any loose ends.

" Listen. I'm leaving, so I'll give you a choice. You can come with me and help me out with my plan, or I can kill you here to make sure you don't spill the beans to anybody while I do it myself. Pick." I bluntly state to the confused and scared red head.

She re-adjusts her glasses and seems to be in deep thought about the ultimatum I had just given her. I can't blame her, what would you do if somebody you knew just one day started acting like some completely different?

After a short sigh she responds, " Fine, I'll go with you. I want to learn about who exactly you have become."

I grin and respond, " Great. Pack your things, were leaving immediately."

Just as I turn away to let her gather my things I hear the front door open. I quickly turn around to see Suigetsu enter the vicinity looking quite weary.

" Gosh it's nice to be back to get some rest. Why do you two have your stuff packed?" Suigetsu questions as he flops down onto the old couch in the corner.

" Karin and I are leaving. Your welcome to join us." I offer to the young boy.

" Whoa, hold up their Jugo. What's gotten into your head? Were here to help Sasuke with his objectives, so what's your deal?" Suigetsu asks with a hint of curiosity.

" I'll tell you the same thing I told Karin. You can come with me on my quest, or I can kill you here so nobody knows my plans." I explain to him.

" Bah, you're off your rocker Jugo. Guess that sickness caused a little brain damage, eh? And what makes you think you can kill me? Are you going to smash me to death, cause that won't work ya know." Suigetsu arrogantly states as he gets up off the couch to face me.

I quickly form a few hand seals and say, " Genjutsu: Living Nightmare Jutsu."

Suigetsu is caught completely off guard not expecting me to pull genjutsu on him, and Karin looks very confused and a bit frightened that I even used hand signs and preformed a high level jutsu as Suigetsu's body falls limp onto the floor.

As Suigetsu lays motionless on the floor Karin mumbles, " You're not Jugo …"

" You just figure that out?" I reply in a playful tone.

I quickly kneel down to Suigetsu and awaken him from the jutsu. He quickly wakes up gasping in huge breathes of air looking very terrified.

" So, what's your choice now?" I ask him with a genuinely creepy smile.

" Uhhh, I'm coming with you as long as you promise to not do that again." Suigetsu sputters.

" Then it's agreed! Since were all packed up, let's head out!" I declare as I exit the house with my two new teammates closely behind.

Once outside in the warm afternoon sun Suigetsu asks, " So where we off to anyways, and what's the plan?"

" I'll explain on the way, but for now were heading to Oto." I reply back in a serious manner.

" Why there of all places?" Karin blurts out.

I sigh heavily and repeat, " I'll explain on the way there I said. Don't worry, I'm doing something good and you two are going to play a major role in helping me out."

" Whatever you say, whoever you are. I'm down with anything as long as you don't use freaky genjutsu on me again." Suigetsu replies as he starts walking off.

" Great, that was easier than I thought." I whisper to myself as my new squad and I head off to Oto.

* * *

><p>(Shukaku's P.O.V)<p>

I officially hate my life. So much damn paper work I get on a daily basis, I've resorted to using my shadow techniques to get them done faster. Shikamaru was poking fun at me at the beginning, but I shortly made him my assistant to help with paper work and problems. Never poke fun at your old man, or you'll be sorry.

So much of the village had some kind of problem, and I was expected to organize every little detail. Now I understand why Tsunade drank so much during her tenure. I finally decide to go get some lunch and take a nice nap before having to return to hell.

I stand up and say to my son, " I'm gunna get some food, so finish up here for me."

" Ahuh…" Shikamaru replies as he is completely immersed in a pile of paper.

I walk outside to see a fairly sunny day, and I decide I would go get some ramen, since I haven't had that in a while. I walk down the newly rebuilt street of Konoha and waive to many of the shinobi and civilians rebuilding stores and houses. They seem quite happy to see me and almost cheer up at my presence. Just another perk I suppose.

I finally find Teuchi's stand and I quickly take a seat inside. I order one bowl of miso ramen, and I notice a familiar face glaring at me from a seat over. It's none other than the hero of the village, Naruto Uzumaki.

I quickly turn to him and ask, " Are you just going to keep staring at me, or ask me a question.

The kid scrunches up his face and asks, " You're Shikamaru's dad, right?"

" Yes." I sigh out.

Naruto then jumps onto the counter, and then follows the point and yells, " Why are you the Hokage?"

I give the kid a blank stare and reply, " I didn't ask for the job, would you like it?"

The kids face completely turns into a childish smile of awe as he steps down back into his seat. He looks as if it's the first time he's seen a nude photo of a chick.

" Do you really mean it?" Naruto pleads in a high pitch voice.

" Nah, I'm just screwing with ya." I chuckle as I receive my ramen.

" Ah come on! What the heck man!" Naruto screams out louder than before.

" Hey! That's hokage-sama to you kid." I retort in a slight joking manner while I start to make progress through my ramen.

Naruto just groans audibly in frustration and seems to be on the verge of a tantrum, until his meal arrives. He digs in like a beast possessed and makes a mess everywhere. The people next to me and I watched the deranged kid plow through the ramen like he hadn't eaten in days. He may be a hero, but he was also a slob that would have some manners to work on he dreamed of being hokage. High up officials won't tolerate that kind of eating habits, especially if you're invited to eat with the daimyo.

He finally finishes off his meal and I say, " So did you get all of it in your mouth?"

He quickly looks down at his jumpsuit to see it stained in ramen broth. He frowns at me mumbling something to himself about " damn new hokage" and " need to change clothes" as he leaves the stand. I didn't mean to insult the kid, I just though it was quite funny. I return my attention to my food and start eating again.

I finish my meal and as I leave the tent I quickly look for a place to catch an unnoticed snooze. If I find a place good enough where nobody finds me, all the paper work will be left to Shikamaru. Maybe this job isn't so bad after all since I get to make fun of whomever and people seem to adore me, and other's can do my paper work. Now if I could work games of Shogi into the mix I would be set.

* * *

><p>(Suigetsu's P.O.V)<p>

The new Jugo was really starting to creep me out. He has never been this headstrong before, or a leader at that. Plus, that jutsu he used was awful since it depicted me getting slaughtered by Mangetsu by a different sword each time he killed me. I didn't even know Jugo could form hand signs, let alone use complex jutsu. The behavior did seem familiar though, yet I couldn't quite place it.

I figured I could follow along, since he's a bit more fun to talk to than Sasuke, and Karin isn't drooling over him, but more like piss her panties frightened. Her and I are very skeptical of what he wants to do in Oto, but he said it would benefit me with my plans so I'm all in for now.

As we finally reach the rundown farm town capital of Sound Country I ask, " So what's the plan?"

He turns to us and says, " We are going to rebuild this country into something of worth. The people deserve better, and I aim to create that."

Me and Karin exchange looks and she asks, " So how do we fit in, and what's the first step?"

" First, we flush out all shinobi still loyal to Orochimaru's beliefs and then find whoever is in charge of the civilians. Then, I will confront them and make them an offer of prosperity to personally rebuild the country and to offer protection, much unlike Orochimaru did. Once we have that under control we rebuild. It's what the people deserve." Jugo explains with a decent amount of passion.

This is something Jugo would extremely desire, since Orochimaru treated him horribly, and all the harm that was caused due to his abilities. I guess this is his way of taming his inner demons.

" So were supposed to help you? And what do you get from this exactly?" Karin quickly asks Jugo.

" I want you two to help me restore peace, and than help govern the nation with me. I aim to be the unofficial kage of Sound Country. I feel this is my way of paying these poor people back."

" Alright, I'm in. Just remember I want to still collect all the swords of the mist." I say to the new and improved Jugo.

" Sounds fair. I suppose I could help you gather the swords, and have you start your own group here in Sound as long as you promise to follow my lead." Jugo replies.

" Sounds perfect to me." I reply.

" What about me?" Karin pipes in.

" Well, you could help any people with wounds or injuries suffered from any attacks from Orochimaru's reign and start up a medical sector." Jugo responds to Karin's question.

" Alright." Karin says back in a quiet yet happy tone.

" Good, now were all on the same page. Let's go get all the bad people out of the village and see if anybody will join our cause." Jugo declares as he bolts into town.

I never remember him being so headstrong, but I truly think he changed due to something with that sickness. He most like got brain damage from the fever or something to be acting all bold and noble. He must be trying to act like Sasuke or something, but he's doing something good with added benefits to himself, which makes me wonder. What else could he have up his sleeve?

* * *

><p>That's it for my most recent update. Is Shigure actually going to do something noble? Perhaps...You'll just have to stick around and see.<p> 


	44. The Struggle Within

Chapt. 44- The Struggle Within

(Shigure's P.O.V)

After making that unorthodox speech I felt something wasn't right with my head. Lately I haven't had the urge to drink much sake or do what I usually do. That night I decided to sneak off into the woods away from our campground that is just outside of Oto and inspect my seal to see what is going on with my thoughts and actions.

I quickly sit down to activate my seal, and I enter my mindscape. Everything things seems normal and I decide to take a look around, and I soon spot a small pool of water in this dark place. I look down and what I see next confuses me greatly. My soul looked like a hybrid of Jugo and me. Fuck. No wonder I thought his soul had been extinguished, since he practically merged with me due to probably his special ability and the restrictions on my seal. I'm practically two people now, which is just fucking awesome. I have trouble keeping my sanity just being me as it is, and now with an altered mind I'll probably seem like some bi-polar freak.

The good news is I'll probably remain the dominant entity since I don't feel there being much resistance from Jugo anymore, and as long as the seal stays intact I should be fine.

I quickly exit my mindscape and go back to my tent to go to sleep. I can see the moonlight peeking through the thin tent material, while I think up how I will handle the events tomorrow when I basically take control of the Sound Country capital. I would probably have to find the civilian leader in charge and convince him to my way of thinking, then take out a possible shinobi dictator that may have taken power after Orochimaru's death. This is going to a hassle.

I wake up next morning feeling refreshed as I hear birds chirping in the forest. I step out of my tent to see Karin is already up munching on an apple by the burnt out fire pit we had setup last night. See looks to me for a brief second before refocusing on her apple. Looks like somebody is still a bit sleepy or doesn't want to chat. I hear mumbling coming from Suigetsu's tent as I watch him stumble out like a zombie.

" Morning people." Suigetsu yawns out.

" Back at ya. Now let's get some breakfast before we go into the capital, and I'll run you guys over the plan." I reply while walking over to get an extra apple from Karin's side.

" Not even going to say please?" Karin barks out in disgruntlement.

" Sorry, just woke up and kinda hungry." I sheepishly answer.

" Just take one." Karin huffs as she slams the freshly picked apple in to chest.

I quickly grab it and bite into it. Not the most filling snack, but sure was quite juicy and tasty. After we packed all our stuff and ate, we started walking to the village that probably took us a good five minutes. Once we arrived on the main street most everything seemed normal for any village, so I decided I would split us up to get a lead on who's the guy in charge.

I tell Karin to check out an antiques store, Suigetsu to go to the blacksmith, and I would check out one of the restaurants. I make my way easily down town, and enter the small tavern. I scan the place for anybody with potential info, and I quickly spot two shinobi that look to have headbands on of the sound.

I slowly approach them from behind and ask, " Hello gentleman, may I take a seat?"

They both seemed a bit startled that somebody had sneaked up on that without detection, but also looked a bit pissed until they got a good look at my face. Most Sound ninja are quite familiar with who Jugo is.

" Your Jugo! What are you doing here you animal!" The taller one in traditional sound nin attire spits out.

" Let's be a bit nicer, but I'm interested to know who is in charge since the death of Orochimaru." I ask in a polite but assertive tone.

" Why do you need to know?" The shorter and pudgier companion replies in a hoarse voice.

"Just tell me or I'll get very mad." I grimly respond with a look of sympathy.

" Sorry! Please don't go mad and kill us! After Orochimaru died everything has been in chaos. Kabuto hasn't been seen either so we don't have a formal organization. Basically most of us have been roaming around as we please." The taller one answers scared tone.

" Well I'm here with a job offer. I want to bring all the sound ninja together and form rightful village. Would you be interested?" I ask the two men, who I've now deducted to be approximately of chunin level.

" What's in it for us?" The short one asks.

" Glad you asked. Since your some of the first you'd be higher ranked than others, and with stability this poor land would become prosperous. Now doesn't that sound nice? And if you refuse you'll probably stand in my way and I'll have to dispose of you. It's your choice men." I offer to the sound nin.

The turn around and whisper amongst themselves before turning around and replying, " We accept your deal. So where are you of to next?"

" We need to round up more men to get this thing started. Give them the same I offer I did you; this is orders from Jugo of the Sound. When you're done, have everyone meet me in the town square tonight." I said back to the shinobi.

" Hai." They reply and head out the door to do my bidding.

I figured that went decently well and I would go look for Jugo and Karin. I walk back into town and head for the blacksmith shop I sent Suigetsu to. I walk into the miniscule and cluttered shop to see Suigetsu having the executioner's blade being sharpened by the blacksmith as they chat.

I walk up to them and ask, " So how are things going?"

" Ah, and here's the guy I was taking to you about! So Hano, do you think you could talk to the town's people about our offer?"

" Well seeing that this is infact Jugo, you make a solid case. If your intentions are true to what you say, I think this is a great step of the Land of Rice Paddies." Hano remarks while handing back Suigetsu's blade.

" Great to here. Just round up as many people by town square tonight and I'll explain everything. Good day." I reply as Suigetsu and I leave the shop.

We walk back into the main street to see Karin returning from the antique shop I sent her to with a group of three sound shinobi behind her. The two men and woman look a bit scared nonetheless, and are following her very closely.

" Eh Karin, what did you tell these poor ninja here? They look ready to shit themselves!" Suigetsu laughs.

" Very funny." Sneers Karin with a very mean look in her eye.

" So it is true." The oldest man of the group whispers out as he stares at me.

" I assume Karin gave you the rundown?" I ask.

" She's scary!" The young shinobi kid blurts out, who can't be any older than 13.

" We heard loud and clear and want to help out." Says the woman.

I take a good look to observe the group, and they all seem to look a bit similar.

" May I ask you what are your names?" I inquire to the group.

The older man who's about 30 steps up and states, " Indeed sir. My name is Yaibo, the youngster to my left is Naraku, and the beauty here is Mai. We are all part of the native Kujaku clan that was forced to join up with Orochimaru when he took over. We support any new means of peace."

" Glad to here that. I'm holding a big meeting in town square tonight, so gather whom you can that would be interested. We will be making a big change together." I reply with a smile of gratitude.

" Hai Lord Jugo." Yaibo responds as he and his posse walk back into town.

I turn back to Suigetsu and Karin and say, " We got a good start. Tonight I will offer the people a gesture of peace and leadership, and hopefully it's received well."

" Don't worry Jugo, you totally got this. From the looks of it the people and shinobi are tired of all the unneeded conflict and want a leader, and you're the man for the job." Suigetsu remarks as he takes a swig of his water.

" Suigetsu's right…for once." Karin agrees while receiving a glare from Suigetsu.

" Ok then. Let's continue to search for shinobi and civilians alike to spread the news to. This may actually be easier than thought out to be." I say to them while trailing off in my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>(That Night)<p>

That night just before sunset, I jumped onto the rooftop of a local mart overlooking town square to see a group of almost the whole damn village standing around chatting, and just waiting for me to show up. I quickly throw up a small explosive tag in the air to create some noise to draw attention to me. After the loud pop, everyone's eyes are immediately turned on me. Now's the time not to have stage fright.

I look at the large quiet crowd and say, " Hello people of Oto. My name as many of you might know is Jugo. Including myself, we have all been oppressed and treated like dirt by past corrupt leaders. I am proposing a stronger and more peaceful land under a new regime, to which I will help lead. I have felt the pain many of you have felt under Orochimaru's reign of terror, but I offer you all hope. With a better government, a new economy will be underway to turn the tide and bring us out of the depths of poverty. With a new organized shinobi force we will be able to defend ourselves and provide more income to the nation. So I ask you, as a fellow member of this place, will you stand by me and help shape a new Land of Sound?"

After I finished my speech I was greeted back with a grand applause. Seems having great speech skills is something I possess, or people just don't want to piss of the monster Jugo. Once the clapping dies down I see a few people's hands raised with questions.

" Yes you." I say while pointing to middle aged man in the crowd.

" How can we trust that you won't go on a rampage and kill people?" He shouts out followed by numerous murmurs.

" Calm done everyone. I would like you all to know I have tamed my urges completely through Fuinjutsu and have complete control. There is nothing to worry about."

The people seem content with that and look to Karin approach from behind me looking to make the announcement I told her to.

She steps to my side atop the rooftop and shouts out, " Once Jugo is done speaking, all shinobi of sound or missing nin please meet at the motel to enlist in the new Sound shinobi force that are interested in joining up to make this land strong and peaceful."

Karin then jumps from the roof to another one heading to the motel to prepare the registration.

I return my attention to the crowd and declare, " So here's is my next part of business. Out of the civilians I think we need to choose a daimyo. Any nominations?"

I hear lots of quiet talking until one man shouts out, " I nominate Hano!"

I hear many people comply with that one man's decision, as it seems Hano is a very well respected figure in the village. People give Hano some space that is also in the crowd, as he looks ready to speak.

" If the people think it's a good idea, then I'm all for it." Hano replies as cheers follow it up from the mass of people.

Once the noise dies down again I ask, " So is there a large building we could use as a government building in this town?"

Hano speaks up again and says, " On the west side of town there is a deserted hostel that would be a good destination until an actual building can be built."

" Perfect. Now, if all the business owners could meet me there now that'd be great. As for shinobi, go to the place Karin spoke of earlier. As for the rest of you, thank you for showing up and supporting this movement thus far." I state as I disappear of to the old hotel.

I arrive shortly, and walk inside since there was no door. I quickly find a candle and some matches, and light it. It's not dark yet, but added light can't hurt. About 5 minutes later about 20 people including Hano enter the room.

" Hello everybody, please find somewhere where you can see me as I have some things I want to tell you." I calmly state as they form a circle around me, and I continue with, " Good, now I want you 20 or so people to come up with a city counsel of some sort with 10 individuals. This will be the center of decision making for our new nation, so choose wisely. I picked business owners since I think your all somewhat well educated, have an idea for organization and know things like this require leadership. I only have one requirement for you all, which is I be the kage of Oto. Agreeable?"

Everyone nods on agreement, and they start talking amongst themselves. I quickly leave Hano a short note about the meeting tomorrow to verify the voting and start the reform measures for the society. I then leave off to check on how Karin and Suigetsu are handling the influx of shinobi registering. I told them just to have the ninja state any previous experience and former rank if any, and a short bio.

I shortly arrive at the bustling hotel to see a decent size line of various types of people outside the hotel that leads to the main desk to the inside. I quickly sneak in without anybody noticing to see Karin and Suigetsu heading to places at the front desk handing out and receiving registrations. I see mostly former Sound ninja, but also a fair amount of missing nin as well from various nations. I quickly hop the counter to see how Karin and Suigetsu are handling the situation thus far.

" So, how's it holding up?" I ask to Karin first since Suigetsu is busy with somebody.

She quickly turns to me and says, " It's better than I thought since you got a real way with words, ya know. We have 35 registered so far with about another 40 waiting. We should have the full results in about 30 minutes to an hour."

" Great. I'm going to look through the forms so far and see what we have." I reply as I head to the stack of papers behind her.

" I'll tell Suigetsu to bring you the filled out ones while you analyze them in the back room." Karin responds as she returns her attention to the line of people and explains how to fill out the plain paper.

I walk into the backroom with the stack of papers, and I begin to read them. They're very basic in information, pretty much a birth card and resume mixed into one thing. The paper looks quite rough, as it was probably just found lying around somewhere in the hotel, just to be found by Karin and Suigetsu. The motel owner seemed quite happy about the publicity his business was getting, and that I agreed to stay at this place till I found a new place to live, along with it being an offer to the other new sound shinobi.

I snap out of my daze and refocus on the stack of papers in front of me. This would probably be the first of many, and hopefully I wouldn't grow to hate it like the 3rd hokage did.

* * *

><p>I'm well aware of the typos, and I think I may need a beta reader just to make my writing coherent. Hope you liked this long update.<p> 


	45. Building Bridges

**My long overdue update. Hope you enjoy. the reason I haven't been updating so much on this story lately is primarily due to starting another story, and having technical issues, but there almost resolved!**

* * *

><p>- Building Bridges<p>

(Naruto's P.O.V)

(2 Weeks Later)

Gah. Rebuilding the village is terrible since we haven't been able to don any real missions, but at least people seem to like me. If Shigure was here he would probably try get lucky with as many women as possible. Anyways, I'm going down to the new Hokage office to get my first actual mission since the invasion! Hell yeah!

I walk into the building and into the small office where I see Shikaku playing shogi on his desk with Shikamaru, while a huge pile of papers are on the floor next to the desk. Even granny Tsunade didn't neglect here work like this.

I quickly interrupt their game by shouting, " Hey! So what did you call me for?" and I notice two others come in behind me.

Shikaku stands up from the table and looks me in the eyes to say, " Oh that. I put together a team to go visit Sound Country and meet their new leader since he's reached out to us to establish some kind of alliance, etleast that's what their diplomat said when they were here a few days ago. From my understanding Oto has had a huge power shift in the government and as a nation. That's why I summoned you four here."

" Four?" Shikamaru says with an incredoluos look on his face. Ha, sucker just thought he was invited to play shogi with his dad.

I turn around to see Ino and Kiba behind looking quite bored about the briefing. Shikaku is the worst pep talk giver ever. He can make the best thing in the world only seem half decent with his words.

" So when do we leave?" Kiba pipes up in a curiuos tone.

" You leave now, and Shikamaru is captain. You're dismissed." Shikaku declares as he reaches for a magazine to read.

" Seriously you had to make me captain? What a drag." Shikamaru groans as we follow Shikamaru out of the room. Once were outside he turns to us and takes in a deep breath.

" So what is it? Are we just going to stand here or get moving?" I ask in a bit of an irritated tone.

Shikamaru just sighed and gravely says, " Naruto, yes but I must warn you all about standard procedure about dealing with a new government. This guy reformed a horrible society in record time, and this is Orochimaru's former followers that he has united. We must be very careful in what we do."

" Yes Shikamaru." Ino grumbles out.

" Got it." Kiba adds in. I just give Shikamaru a " Seriously dude" look and we start to take off north to the village hidden in the sound. I've never actually been to the village itself, since the village they had was a headquarters and not the former capital before Orochimaru took over the Land of Rice Paddies.

We walk for about a good hour through nothern Fire Country until Kiba suggests that we pick up the pace so we can reach the village by tomorrow morning. I wholeheartly agree, while Shikamaru seems to grudingly accept the idea and Ino complies as well.

We travel for about 4 more hours until it's about night fall, and we finally decide to make camp. Tomorrow if we go at the same pace we'll be at Oto in 3 hours or less.

We all drop our things by a tall tree in the dense forest path we've been traveling on and Shikamaru says, " OK we need to get shelter, fire and food ready. Ino, you should go see if you can get some fire wood. Kiba, go find us some food with your tracking ability, and Naruto, you set up the tents."

" And what are you gunna do, huh?" Kiba asks in a mocking tone. I couldn't agree more.

" Oh, my jobs to delegate, which I just did. Now, go get some food." Shikamaru huffs as he slumps down onto the ground and relaxes on his back.

" Lazy bastard..." I mumble under my breath as I start to walk over to a small clearing by us to setup some tents. It's going to be a long damn trip with Shikamaru's lazy leadership.

(Shigure's P.O.V)

(The Next Day)

Why didn't anyone warn me trying to run a nation was such a pain in the ass? I mean, sure I have help and what not, but I already feel like murdering children due to this absurd amount of paper work. On the bright side we have finally established a solid core of ninja, a council, and Hano seems to be doing a fine job as the new Daimyo. I deserve a damn award for my actions.

Karin is the main teacher at the new academy that started up three days ago with about 2 others that were deemed safe by her standerds. Suigetsu has established an ANBU for our village consisting of about 20 members as of now, most of them being high ranked henchmen from the Orochimaru day's and chunin to jounin level missing-nin. As for me I've been stuck making public appearances, arranging meetings, and filling out missions and paperwork, and to top it off I hardly have time to sleep.

Today anytime I'm expecting a diplomat from the Leaf village to come to town so we can discuss an alliance between us. This will be necessary for survival as a nation, and to help put a stop to that fucker Tobi. I also have my other motives, but those won't come to fruition until later.

Just as I'm about to get up and get some fresh air one of my personal assistants, Mai runs into the room and says, " The team from the Leaf is finally here." Well they sure had good timing.

I sit myself back down into my hard chair, and await them to come in. The changes in me from the past few weeks have been astounding as well. A nice tailor decided that she could make me some Kage robes, which was nice. Not sure why the secondary color is deep maroon, but I'll live with it. I kept the headband the same since for the most part we don't have the resources right now to create a new design and such, and I like the sound note. I still wear my hi-ate loosely around my neck while wearing my robes. There quite comfortable if I do say so myself.

I watch the shinobi enter the room, and I little smile apears on my face. I see Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and who I believe who is Kiba enter the room. Who would have thought I would see Naruto again, especially after fighting Pein. They all looked a bit bored, but more interested and a bit on edge.

I quickly snap out of my funk and welcome them with, " Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sound! I am the Otokage, Jugo. I assume you're trip was a nice one?"

Shikamaru steps forward and replies, " It was fine. Not to sound rude or anything, but I've never heard of you. If it's not too much a bother care to explain how you united the sound so quickly, since nothing like this has happened in history before." He's sharp as ever, and I guess I'll have to give him a half-truth.

I look Shikamaru in the eyes, and then stand up to pace back and forth while explaining, " It's simple really. I used to be a prisoner of Orochimaru, and my past is a gruesome one. To put it simply Orochimaru kept me caged up back when I couldn't control my kekkei genkai, which he derived his curse mark from." I pause to see how they took in that sensitive information, and Naruto seems very angry.

" So you just let him use you for his experiments?" Naruto shouts at me in an angry tone. He probably thinks I'm part of the problem Sasuke left, thanks to the origins of the curse mark.

" Let me clarify. Back then, I couldn't control sudden urges in my body most the time to kill everything in sight. Orochimaru had a method to tame this, so I agreed to go with him, only to be betrayed and held against my will like an animal. About 3 months ago I finally tamed my urges, and I sought to reform this horrible land. Everyone banded together, and we haev taken huge strides in becoming a successful nation." I say and end my story by sitting back down.

This time Ino steps forward and asks in a polite tone, " So what do you want to discuss between our two lands?" Looks like she's still nosy as ever.

" Well that's simple. I want to form a simple alliance between the two of us highlighting a few major points. First, I am willing to open up trade with Konoha from Oto. Second is that if an enemy attacks either of is, it will be considered an attack on both of us, so it's a war agreement and non-violence pact. And lastely, I wish to open up shinobi relations and hopefully have Oto shinobi compete in the chunin exams once again when they are held at Konoha. All the details of what I just said are in this scroll here." I announce to them as I motion for Shikamaru to take the scroll from ym desk that I'm pointing to.

" It already has mine and the Sound Daimyo's signatures, it just needs the Fire Daimyo and Hokage's signatures and it will be enacted into the law." I state.

" Thank you Jugo-sama, we'll be going now if that's all." Shikamaru says he and the others start to leave.

I stand up from my desk and shout out, " Wait! If it's not too much trouble I would like to speak with Naruto Uzumaki in private. I would like to talk briefly with the hero from Konoha I've heard so much about." and Shikamaru gives Naruto a short nod, and him and the other two leave the room and close the door behind them.

Naruto gives me a puzzled look and asks, " So what do you want to know?" Man he's dumb as ever.

" You really don't know who I am do you?" I say with a large childish grin.

" Uhh, you said you're name was Jugo, so that's who you are, right?" Naruto questions while maintaining that puzzled look on his face.

" Hmm, techniquely that's my name, but not quite. Here I'll give you a hint. We've met before. Numerous times." I state out and I get an even more confused look in response.

" Ummm...I think you're crazy. I've never seen you before in my life." Naruto says while seeming oblivous at the point I'm trying to make, and I facepalm myself. Am I going to have to spell it for him?

" No you idiot. I'll give you another big hint, but nothing after that. Here it is...Jiraiya introduced us awhile back." I bluntly state with visible frusteration.

I see the small hamster wheel in Naruto's brain spinning like mad and he blurts out, " Well Jiraiya-sensei introduced me to a lot of people, but I can't think of anybody who might be you."

" You are goddam stupid as fuck, ya know that? If I still had Shibuki you'd be a covering my walls with you're retarted innards." I angrily shout out, and he seems a bit startled at my outburst.

" Wait a minute...You...But?" Naruto stammers out and I respond quickly with, " That's right. I'm alive and kicking, now this is just between you and me ok? We'll speak again soon."

Naruto's face goes pale as if he had just seen the the devil himself and slowly leaves the room without saying another word. He looked like he didn't know which emotion to express, and that was one of the few times I've ever seen Naruto Uzumaki at a loss for words. I think I should do that more often if I'm around him to shut him up, and hopefully this wouldn't jeopardize anything. Naruto's not one to keep secrets very well, but I needed someone to know who I actually am, or who etleast who I think I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when next update will be, but hope you liked this little chapter I posted up! Cya.<strong>


End file.
